


Des Papillons en Bordeciel

by Tori_Aoshiro



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Asexual Character, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Daedra accusations, Demons, Dragons, Gen, Giant Spiders, Immortals, M/M, Magic-Users, Murder Threat, Originally a Role-play, Other, Rating May Change, Sol knows nothing about Skyrim, Sorry no it's a Wyvern, Tags May Change, Teleportation, Warnings May Change
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2020-05-13 10:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 40,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tori_Aoshiro/pseuds/Tori_Aoshiro
Summary: En l'an 201 de la Quatrième Ère, Mar, un jeune Immortel, fuit son village pour découvrir le monde. Au même moment, Sol, le dernier-né de la famille Butterfly parvient à se téléporter dans une toute nouvelle dimension peuplée de barbares poilus et de Dragons.





	1. Escapade en terre dangereuse

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour tout le monde! Bienvenue sur cette fanfiction crossover tirée d'un RP sur Skyrim! Ma petite-amie et moi nous sommes beaucoup amusées avec et j'espère que vous trouverez ça amusant aussi.
> 
> Elle a également été postée sur fanfiction.net par ma petite-amie, ma très chère LyraGates. Vous pouvez la retrouver ici : https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13313613/1/Des-Papillons-en-Bordeciel
> 
> Quelques informations de contexte pour commencer :
> 
> Star vs The Forces of Evil :  
> L'histoire reprend après la fin de la dernière saison, le monde a appris à vivre sans magie Mewmaine et la magie Démoniaque s'est développée. Sol est le fils de Tom Lucitor, Star Butterfly et Marco Diaz.
> 
> Skyrim :  
> L'histoire débute en même temps que le commencement du jeu et suivra approximativement l'histoire principale. Mar est un être immortel vivant dans un village dissimulé magiquement dans les montagnes entre Skyrim et Cyrodiil.
> 
> Nous avons également choisi de conserver le format des réponses au tour-à-tour, j'espère que ça vous conviendra. Bonne lecture!

 

Mar se glissa dans l'ombre de sa maison avec discrétion. Ses vêtements de lin couleur sable se fondaient parfaitement dans dans le décor du village, le camouflant à la perfection. Lui qui s'était tant de fois déjà éclipsé en silence pour rejoindre la bibliothèque et sa réserve taboue prenait ce soir un tout autre chemin. Fini les vols de livres pour en apprendre plus sur le monde extérieur. Non. Aujourd'hui était un soir particulier.

Replaçant son sac sur ses épaules, il courut aussi silencieusement que possible vers la sortie de son village. Ses longs cheveux bruns, rassemblés en queue de cheval basse flottaient derrière lui tandis que les hauts épis de blé du champ cachaient sans peine sa silhouette d'adolescent.

Au bout de deux heures de marche dans les hautes herbes et un bout de forêt, il arriva enfin à destination. En face de lui se trouvait le Dôme.

C'était là, son plus grand ennemi. Le Dôme magique qui séparait son village du reste du monde. Leur funeste gardien. Mar attrapa son grimoire dans son sac et l'ouvrit. Il était parsemé de millions de petites encoches et marque-pages colorés. À l'intérieur, presque 800 ans de recherches.

Mar avait commencé à rédiger ce livre lors de ses 122 ans. Alors qu'il était tombé sur une carte du continent interdit : Skyrim.

Toute évocation de Skyrim était, bien sûr, proscrite dans son village. Les habitants considéraient le monde extérieur comme dangereux et primitif. Là-bas, les gens meurent. Là-bas, les gens font la guerre. Là-bas, les gens font « l'amour ».

Tant de choses incompréhensibles pour un immortel de seulement 927 ans. Surtout la reproduction des mortels. Quelle étrange invention...

Mar avait fait des centaines de recherches sur ce Skyrim. Il avait fini par découvrir que son village était en fait perdu dans les montagnes entourant ces terres sauvages. Caché, invisible, indétectable. Tout cela grâce au Dôme. Et au bout de 530 ans, il avait fini par trouver un moyen de voir derrière ce Dôme. Il avait pu suivre une étrange guerre entre les Dieux et les Mortels il y a 200 ans. Et aujourd'hui le pays de tous ses fantasmes était en pleine guerre civile. Quel meilleur moment pour le visiter ?!

Mar retrouva la page du sortilège de sortie. Il attrapa tous les éléments qui allaient lui servir au rituel et s'attela à sa tâche.

Devant lui, le dôme miroitant commença à se désépaissir. Tel un miroir se transformant en simple vitre. Enfin, arrivé à la fin de ses incantations, une faille se créa devant lui.

Sans réfléchir plus que cela, Mar fonça sur la barrière qu'il éclata d'un coup d'épaule.

Il était passé ! Son sac dans son dos et son livre serré contre son cœur, il put enfin sentir l'air libre du monde extérieur... avant de sentir le sol se dérober sous ses pieds.

Un haut-le-cœur le prit quand il comprit que le Dôme était en fait situé face à une falaise ! Son corps heurta l'herbe et il roula sur plusieurs mètres, esquivant miraculeusement les arbres et les roches !

Au bout d'une minute lui semblant infini, il s'écrasa sur un tapis de mousse salvateur.

L'esprit embrumé, et les yeux qui louche, Mar releva la tête vers la falaise qu'il venait de dégringoler. Il aperçut la faille semblant voler dans le vide se refermer et disparaître. Invisible.

— J'ai réussi...

Puis il s'évanouit.

* * *

Lorsque Sol disait que la bibliothèque était sa pièce favorite dans le palais de ses grands-parents, les gens avaient tendance à ne pas le croire. Pourtant, il y avait peu d'endroits aussi fascinants que cette immense pièce haute comme trois étages où s'empilaient des monceaux de grimoires et de livres de magie démoniaque.

Personne ne venait le déranger lorsqu'il courait d'un rayon à l'autre en poussant des cris de joie et d'excitation à chaque nouvelle découverte, ni quand il décidait de tester un sort qu'il avait trouvé. Il avait dégagé un coin exprès, pour éviter les risques d'incendie. Son père n'aimait pas trop quand il faisait brûler son palais... Il y avait déjà bien assez d'incendies au-dehors.

À cet instant, il relisait une dernière fois un paragraphe sur la téléportation dans un énième pavé relié de cuir, déterminé à réussir le grand saut que même son père, le prince héritier Tom Lucitor Butterfly, n'avait pas réussi à faire après le Grand Mélange.

Cela avait été comique, avait-il dit, de réapprendre la magie Démoniaque après la destruction de la magie Mewmaine. L'événement avait complètement chamboulé les énergies des deux mondes réunis, et de simples sorts comme la téléportation demandaient maintenant des mois de pratique.

À d'autres. Sol avait bien eu le temps d'apprendre la magie avec son père, lorsqu'il n'était pas au dojo de son autre père, ou dans le ranch de licornes guerrières de sa mère. Ce qui l'intéressait, ce n'était plus la pratique, mais la découverte.

Il se plaça au centre de sa « zone de test », entouré de pierres, de plantes et d'objets en tous genres censés amplifier son pouvoir, et se concentra, s'entourant d'une colonne de feu démoniaque censée matérialiser son énergie. Il se focalisa sur ses souvenirs, sur ce que son père lui avait raconté au sujet de la dimension parallèle où vivait une de ses amies. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer Kelly, mais s'il y avait bien une dimension où il pouvait tenter d'aller pour commencer, c'était celle-là.

Il devait seulement rester concentré. Il pouvait déjà sentir le sol se dérober doucement sous ses pieds tandis qu'il se représentait cette dimension pleine de guerriers chevelus.

Malheureusement, de tous les moments qu'elle aurait pu choisir pour venir voir son petit frère, Nova choisit celui-ci.

— Sooool, Maman veut te voir !

Sol sursauta, ce qu'il ne faut surtout pas faire en plein milieu d'une expérience impliquant un saut entre les dimensions.

Soudain, la colonne de feu disparut, ses pieds ne touchaient plus rien, et il tomba dans le vide.

* * *

Mar sentait son corps se faire transporter. Le sol bougeait comme s'il était sur une surface mouvante. Il ouvrit les yeux, un immense mal de crâne le prit. Se forçant quand même à se redresser, il essaya de comprendre où il se trouvait.

— Tiens, il a fini par se réveiller.

Mar comprit qu'il était allongé sur un sol en bois et voulut s'asseoir, mais ses mouvements étaient entravés. Quelqu'un lui avait attaché les mains dans le dos !

Que s'était-il passé ? Les gens de son village l'avaient-ils retrouvé ? Allait-il être puni pour avoir cherché à sortir du Dôme ?

Mar paniqua en cherchant d'où venait la voix de celui qui lui avait parlé.

C'était un homme. Blond. Une trentaine d'années physique. Avec une tunique bleue par-dessus son armure.

Lui aussi était ligoté.

— Ça va, gamin ? Pas trop secoué ?

— Silence, prisonnier !

Mar se retourna pour voir un homme à l'air méchant derrière lui, sur un cheval en armure. Mar comprit alors qu'il était sur une charrette, avec d'autres personnes « prisonnières » d'un groupe de militaires en jupe romaine...

— Que... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Pourquoi je suis attaché ? Vous êtes qui, vous ?

— J'ai dit silence ! » cria le soldat.

Mar comprit alors si vite qu'il faillit s'évanouir à nouveau. Il n'était plus dans le Dôme. Il était à Skyrim. Et cet homme en jupe n'était autre qu'un soldat Impérial de Cyrodiil ! Et à mieux y regarder... Les hommes emprisonnés avec lui portaient les armures bleues des Sombrages.

Le voilà donc au plus près de cette guerre civile qu'il avait tant observé à travers le miroir du Dôme.

Un peu trop près peut-être...

— Attendez ! Il y a erreur, je crois ! Pourquoi suis-je attaché ?

— Inutile de protester, gamin, » essaya de le calmer l'homme blond en face de lui. « On a déjà essayé de leur dire que tu n'étais pas avec nous mais ils ne veulent prendre aucun risque... Comme si les Sombrages recrutaient des enfants. »

La dernière phrase fut accompagnée d'un regard haineux envers leurs geôliers.

Mar essaya de se calmer. Réfléchissons. Inutile de paniquer pour si peu. Bien. Par quoi commencer ? Mmm... Oui. Autant commencer par là.

— Je ne suis pas un gamin. J'ai neuf cent vingt-sept ans et je...

— Regardez ! » cria un autre homme dans la charrette.

Mar, coupé dans sa phrase de façon fort impolie, tourna la tête vers le lieu où se rendait sa charrette. Une sorte de petite ville fortifiée ou plutôt une forteresse.

— Helgen... la fin du voyage, » commenta le Nordique blond d'un air sinistre.

Ils passèrent les portes en silence et s'arrêtèrent face à la cour où se trouvaient un prêtre, un bourreau et sa hache.

— Ok... Euh... Je ne vais pas par-là, moi-AH !

Mar fut poussé pour sortir de la charrette et se positionner en ligne avec les autres prisonniers.

Il commença à se dire que sa petite escapade hors de son village risquait de vite tourner court... Hors de question ! Il allait s'enfuir en courant par le chemin qu'ils avaient pris pour entrer...

Oups.

Un autre prisonnier avait eu cette idée. Maintenant, son corps reposait sur le sol de terre avec une flèche entre les omoplates.

— Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous vous avancerez et irez rejoindre les autres devant le billot, » ordonna un Impérial.

Mar essaya de voir s'il pouvait atteindre son sac même avec les mains attachées... pour finalement se rendre compte qu'il ne l'avait plus !

— Ralof de Rivebois.

Bon sang... Mais où pouvait bien être... Ah ! Là ! Dans la charrette !

— Ulfric Sombrage.

Mar tourna la tête avec une telle force qu'il faillit se la dévisser. Il avait bien entendu ? Oh mon Dieu ! Ulfric Sombrage ! En chair et en os ! Le Jarl de Vendome ! Le Leader de la rébellion ! L'homme responsable de cette guerre civile ! Quel honneur !

— Attendez... Vous, là ! Qui êtes-vous ?

Mar ne comprit pas de suite qu'on s'adressait à lui, il fallut que le soldat le rappelle à l'ordre pour qu'il finisse par arrêter de baver sur le seigneur Nordique.

— Hein ? Qui ? Moi ?

— Capitaine, que fait-on ? Ce n'est qu'un gosse.

— Il va au billot, comme tout le monde, » répondit une femme à l'air sévère.

— Quoi ! Mais ! » voulut protester Mar.

Au même moment, un grognement assourdissant se fit entendre. Ils levèrent tous la tête vers le ciel qui semblait sur le point de s'effondrer.

— Qu'est-ce que...

Ni une ni deux, Mar se précipita vers la charrette, profitant de l'inattention des gardes pour se jeter sur son sac et son grimoire.

— Hey !

Mar retira ses liens avec une facilité enfantine et ouvrit son grimoire à la page des sortilèges d'illusion. Vite, vite, le sort d'explosion de lumière !

Un nouveau rugissement se fit entendre et le sol se mit subitement à trembler.

Mar leva la tête de son grimoire pour tomber les yeux dans les yeux sur un...

— UN DRAGON ! » crièrent les gardes.

— Une Wyverne ?! » s'exclama Mar.

Et ce fut le chaos.

* * *

Se téléporter, c'est quelque chose de déroutant et de compliqué. Sol fut incapable de dire quand il cessa de tomber et se mit à flotter, et en même temps cela ne faisait pas beaucoup de différence, parce que dans les deux cas, il était complètement déboussolé et ne faisait plus la différence entre le haut et le bas. Lorsque la chaleur familière de la colonne de flamme lécha enfin sa peau à nouveau et se retira comme une vague trop aventureuse, il fut incapable de savoir où se trouvait le sol et s'écroula sur son derrière, manquant de tordre la courte queue fourchue cachée sous son jean.

— Aïeuh ! Ah, une expérience parfaitement réussie ! » parvint-il à se mentir néanmoins, en essayant de stabiliser sa tête qui lui faisait l'effet d'une girouette.

Et l'agitation ambiante n'aidait pas du tout ! Tout le monde courait, et certes, c'était des guerriers poilus mais clairement pas du type dont son père lui avait parlé. Sol fit la grimace. Dommage, il n'était pas dans la dimension de Kelly. Restait à savoir s'il avait quitté la sienne, et si tout le monde pouvait se calmer deux secondes qu'il puisse remettre ses pensées à l'endroit ça l'arrangerait beau…

Un rugissement bestial et surnaturellement puissant le fit sauter sur ses pieds. Il leva la tête et ses grands yeux bleus se remplirent d'étoiles lorsqu'il vit un énorme dragon, d'un type qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant dans sa dimension. Et qui était visiblement en pétard, mais ça, c'était un détail pour son esprit surexcité.

— Bordel, c'est génial ! » s'écria-t-il.

Il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net. Il avisa la première personne dans son champ de vision, un petit brun à l'air ahuri avec un grimoire dans les bras.

—Eh, toi, dis-moi le nom du continent sur lequel on se trouve !

* * *

Mar regarda le type qui venait de sortir d'une PUTAIN DE COLONNE DE FEU comme s'il s'agissait d'un extraterrestre.

Enfin oui, c'était forcément un extraterrestre pour apparaître comme ça d'une colonne de feu. D'où elle était sortie, cette colonne, d'ailleurs ? Et comment avait-elle pu disparaître aussi rapidement ? Et...

L'immense dragon aux écailles armures hurla une deuxième fois et son souffle brûlant explosa la charrette la plus proche. Mar ne chercha pas à comprendre plus de choses. Ni une ni deux, il remit son sac sur son épaule et courut vers le bâtiment le plus proche, espérant s'y mettre à l'abri.

* * *

— Eh, mais attend ! » hurla Sol en se lançant à la poursuite du gamin malpoli qui venait de lui foutre le plus gros vent de sa vie.

Il pouvait répondre non ? Il était le seul ici qui n'était pas en train de courir quand il était arrivé.

Quelque chose tilta dans sa tête, et il se fit la réflexion que si tout le monde courait se mettre à l'abri, c'était sûrement pour une bonne raison qui avait quelque chose à voir avec le dragon en pétard. Le résultat était le même, il allait suivre l'autre garçon, mais il ne lui reprocherait pas de s'être enfui.

* * *

Mar se précipita sur la porte du bâtiment qu'il ouvrit à la va-vite et referma derrière le gamin bizarre qui l'avait suivi. Là, il analysa les environs. Une salle vide avec un escalier montant.

Shit.

* * *

— Ouf, merci, » souffla Sol en se pliant en deux pour reprendre son souffle. « Tu sais pourquoi elle est dans cet état, cette pauvre bête ? Quelqu'un lui a volé son œuf, ou quoi ? »

* * *

Mar ignora encore le garçon étrange, il avait mieux à faire. Comme sauver sa vie, par exemple. Que faire ? Il ne pouvait pas ressortir dans la cour mais en même temps rester ici à se cacher ne semblait pas très sûr non plus...

Au même moment un des murs de la tour explosa et la tête du dragon passa dans l'ouverture pour cracher un souffle de feu dans les escaliers.

* * *

— Oh merde ! » eut tout juste le temps de s'écrier Sol.

Il sauta sur l'autre garçon, mi-essayant de le pousser en sécurité, mi-essayant de le protéger avec son propre corps. Le feu du dragon lui rasa la peau, légèrement plus chaud que le lac de lave où il se baignait en vacances chez ses grands-parents.

— C'est pas passé loin, » grimaça-t-il en sentant ses vêtements roussir.

* * *

— Par les neuf, mais ça va pas !

Mar commença à frapper sur les vêtements du garçon pour essayer d'éteindre les flammes avant que ces dernières ne le brûlent gravement. Lui-même sentit la chaleur dès flammèches lui claquer aux doigts mais mieux valait quelques cloques que des brûlures au dernier degré !

En attendant, le dragon s'était éclipsé de l'immense trou qu'il avait fait dans le mur.

* * *

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Mais arrête, tu vas te faire mal, » protesta Sol, tapant à son tour sur les flammes en faisant la grimace.

Il aimait bien ce T-shirt, mais maintenant il était bon pour la poubelle.

* * *

— Toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Tu veux finir en poulet grillé ?!

Mar s'énerva encore un peu sur le tissu avant de se rendre compte que la peau bronzée et légèrement rosie de l'autre demeurait intacte. À mieux y regarder, elle semblait légèrement mauve, sûrement à cause du coup de chaud. Mais pas brûlée, par chance.

Mar releva la tête vers le trou fait par le dragon et s'élança vers les escaliers pour regarder par l'ouverture.

— Ok... Je ne sais pas pour toi, le mortel, mais moi j'aimerais éviter de mourir ici.

Et ceci étant dit, il sauta par la fenêtre improvisée directement sur le bâtiment d'en face, roulant sur le sol de bois en esquivant les quelques flammes avant de regagner la terre ferme.

* * *

— Mais ça va moi, je crains pas le f… et il est parti, » soupira Sol.

Sérieusement, il connaissait ce gamin depuis deux minutes et il lui tapait déjà sur le système. Et la politesse, c'est pour les chiens ? Enfin, il était bien obligé de le suivre, il préférait de loin la compagnie d'un petit de sa génération plutôt que celle d'un des gros bras qu'il entendait gueuler quelque part dans les décombres. Est-ce que quelqu'un avait au moins pensé à appeler un garde-forestier ou un dompteur ?

Oh, c'est vrai, il était dans une autre dimension. Peut-être. Ce gosse malpoli ne lui avait toujours pas répondu. Il le suivit dans son initiation au parkour en faisant la moue, sans prendre la peine d'éviter le feu : foutu pour foutu, il se changerait une fois rentré. Au moins, cela donnerait l'occasion à sa mère de l'emmener faire les magasins.

— On aurait juste pu repasser par la porte, non ? » fit-il quand même remarquer en tapotant sur un énième trou embrasé dans son T-shirt.

* * *

Mar entendit l'autre râler derrière lui. À croire qu'il ne se rendait pas compte de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

Le brun s'engagea dans une allée entre deux bâtiments, ce fut évidemment ce moment-là que choisit le dragon pour se poser sur le mur d'un des bâtiments. Mar se figea, à deux centimètres de l'aile du dragon. Il pouvait presque la toucher...

Sans réfléchir plus que ça, il tendit la main vers les écailles noires, comme hypnotisé par la majesté de la bête... Il avait tellement été concentré sur sa survie qu'il ne l'avait pas vraiment réalisé mais... c'était une Wyverne en chair et en os en face de lui !

* * *

Sol le regarda faire après l'avoir rattrapé, relativement perplexe.

— Eh, psst? T'as déjà fait ça avant ?

Il n'avait pas l'intention de l'arrêter, mais toucher un animal par surprise, c'était une drôle de technique d'amadouement.

* * *

Mar sembla se ressaisir puis attrapa son grimoire et un crayon de bois avant de griffonner dedans.

Le dragon se renvola sans les avoir vus. Mar referma son grimoire et continua son chemin.

— Par-là, faut se barrer d'ici !

* * *

— Me répond pas, surtout, » s'agaça Sol à nouveau.

Il voulut regarder ce que l'autre griffonnait dans son grimoire, mais il le referma avant qu'il ait pu regarder.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as écrit ? Tu étudies les dragons ? » demanda-t-il en le suivant.

* * *

— Tu parles toujours quand il y a un monstre de plusieurs tonnes avec des ailes et qui crache du feu qui cherche à te tuer ou c'est juste aujourd'hui ? » demanda Mar tout en esquivant des débris.

Et parce que c'était plus fort que lui, il finit par dire ce qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis plusieurs minutes en entendant tout le monde hurler à la mort.

— Et c'est une Wyverne, par les neufs !

* * *

— Bah oui, quand c'est un monstre, en général ça les calme un peu de discuter, » fit Sol, ravi d'avoir enfin un semblant de réponse de la part de l'autre garçon. « Et désolé, je connaissais pas, on n'a pas de Wyverne Parléneuf chez nous. Mais mon père a une dragoncyclette qui s'appelle Nachos, et elle est trop belle ! »

* * *

Mar allait se questionner sur la langue qu'était subitement en train de parler l'autre garçon quand ils furent interrompus par une voix.

— Hey, les gamins ! Par ici, vite ! Dans le fort !

Mar se retourna, non pas qu'il se reconnaisse dans cette appellation, « gamin », mais parce qu'il avait reconnu la voix du Nordique blond ligoté avec lui sur la charrette. À première vue, il avait réussi à s'enfuir, lui aussi.

* * *

— Oh, super ! » se réjouit Sol qui commençait à en avoir assez de courir.

Il se dirigea immédiatement vers l'abri d'où leur faisait signe un grand gars blond qui avait l'air d'être tombé dans la crasse dans la mêlée. Et voyant que l'autre garçon ne réagissait pas tout de suite, il ne se gêna pas pour lui attraper le bras pour l'entraîner avec lui.


	2. Fuir la Wyverne Parléneuf

Mar se laissa trainer à l'intérieur du fort par le gamin à la peau halée. Lorsque les portes se refermèrent derrière eux, le bruit des combats cessa immédiatement. Enfin. Ils allaient être en sécurité.

La salle dans laquelle ils se retrouvèrent étaient ronde avec deux portes d'un côté et de l'autre. Au centre se trouvait un homme allongé, baignant dans son sang, une plaie béante au niveau de l'abdomen. Mort.

Le grand blond s'en approcha et s'agenouilla à ses côtés pour lui fermer les yeux.

— Nous nous retrouverons à Sovngarde, mon frère...

Mar s'approcha du corps, curieux comme jamais. Le mortel était mort. Cela ne semblait pas si différent de quand l’un des siens se faisait déchiqueter par une créature sauvage. Une mort rapide pour cause extérieure. Inintéressant.

Il s'en éloigna, presque contrarié. Quand verrait-il quelqu'un mourir de maladie ou mieux, de « vieillesse » ?

* * *

 

Sol ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il trouva à l'intérieur de l'abri et écarquilla de grands yeux horrifiés devant ce spectacle. Un mort qui se vidait de son sang frais sur le sol dallé, bercé par l'homme blond qui était son frère apparemment. La puissante odeur métallique lui piqua le nez, et il se sentit mal. C'était une chose de taper la discute avec les squelettes dans l'Outre-Monde, mais voir un homme qui respirait encore une minute avant gésir avec un trou béant dans le ventre en était une autre.

Il n'avait aucune envie de s'approcher, mais lorsque Mar fit quelques pas vers le cadavre, il eut encore moins envie de rester seul en retrait, alors il fit de même. Il garda la tête baissée et essaya de ne pas regarder de trop près, préférant se concentrer sur l'homme qui les avait aidés.

— Je suis désolé pour votre frère. Comment c'est arrivé ? » souffla-t-il, incrédule.

* * *

 

L'homme allait répondre quand Mar le fit à sa place.

— Blessure par arme blanche, » dit-il d'une voix neutre. « À première vue, il a essayé de se défendre mais ils devaient être plus nombreux.

— Ces chiens d'Impériaux, » rajouta le blond. « Ils le payeront de leur vie. »

Il se pencha par-dessus le corps de son ami et attrapa sa hache de guerre ainsi qu'une épée, puis les tendit aux deux gamins.

— Mon nom est Ralof, soldat Sombrage sous les ordres du Jarl Ulfric. Vous m'avez l'air bien jeunes mais tant pis, si vous voulez survivre il faudra vous battre.

* * *

 

— Nous battre ? Des impériaux ? Attendez, attendez, c'est quoi ces histoires ? » s'écria Sol, sentant un vent de panique lui presser les poumons.

Dans quelle merde est-ce qu'il s'était embarqué ? Il regarda les armes que Ralof tenait à bout de bras en secouant la tête comme si c'était le résidu d'un mauvais rêve.

— Je croyais que vous aviez juste énervé la Wyverne Parléneuf et qu'il vous fallait un garde forestier, vous êtes en train de me dire que quelqu'un a tué cet homme ?

* * *

 

— Ressaisis-toi gamin ! » lui intima Ralof en lui présentant encore la lame. « On n'a pas le temps de s'amuser.

— Du calme, Nordique, » commença Mar.

Il attrapa la hache d'arme et commença à faire quelques moulinets avec. Puis la remit dans les mains du blond et choisit plutôt l'épée.

Il jeta un autre regard vers le gamin, analysant ses vêtements et sa peau étrangement violacée... puis se remémorant la façon dont il avait jaillit d'une colonne de flamme.

Il n'avait aucune idée de qui était ce type mais une chose était sûre : il ne venait pas d'ici...

Alors que Mar allait le questionner un peu plus, des bruits se firent entendre ainsi que des voix.

—Des Impériaux ! » chuchota Ralof en se mettant à couvert derrière la première porte.

Mar le suivit, reconnaissant la voix de cette femme capitaine qui avait ordonné qu'il aille au billot.

Épée en main, il s'apprêta à bondir dès que la porte s'ouvrirait.

* * *

 

Sol se mordit la lèvre pour se retenir de hurler de frustration tandis qu'il se mettait à couvert avec ses deux compagnons d'infortune. Est-ce qu'il était de coutume de ne jamais rien expliquer dans cette dimension ? Une infinité d'univers et il avait fallu qu'il tombe ici. Il n'avait même pas pu voir le dragon bizarre – pardon, la wyverne parléneuf – une fois calmé et maintenant il risquait de se faire tuer par des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas et avait une hache dont il ne savait pas se servir dans les mains et elle était super lourde, en plus !

— Dites, si je leur fais une prise de karaté, ça marche aussi, ou… ? » murmura-t-il.

* * *

 

La porte s'ouvrit et une femme en armure apparut dans leur champ de vision. Ralof n'attendit pas plus et lui fonça dessus, hache en avant. Elle n'eut pas le temps de sortir son arme que la lame se planta dans sa cotte de maille. Elle hurla de rage et s'apprêtait à repousser le Nordique quand Mar apparut sur son flanc et planta son épée entre deux pièces d'armure.

La femme cracha une giclée de sang et s'écroula sur le sol tandis que l'autre soldat qui la suivait se jetait sur Sol.

* * *

 

Sol glapit en voyant la femme se faire tuer et ne réfléchit pas lorsque l'homme qui la suivait se précipita sur lui. Son feu couvrit instinctivement la hache qu'il tenait dans ses mains et il la balança devant lui, principalement pour tenir le soldat à distance. Finalement, la hache valait mieux qu'une prise de karaté devant une armure. Certes, on s'en servait contre les samurais au Japon du Moyen-Âge, mais il n'avait pas très envie de voir si ses poings pouvaient parer une épée en métal.

— Fichez ! Nous ! La ! Paix ! » s'écria-t-il à chaque fois qu'il balançait son arme couverte de flammes.

* * *

 

Ralof regarda le gamin agiter sa hache de feu d'un air d'abord étonné puis blasé, limite énervé.

Il profita de cette distraction pour planter sa hache dans la tête du soldat qui s'écrasa sur le sol sous la puissance du coup.

— Ces magiciens... » râla-il en récupérant son arme.

Mar, lui, avait entrepris de fouiller le corps de la femme capitaine.

— J'ai trouvé une clé, » dit-il. « Ça doit être celle de l'autre porte. »

Et il passa devant les deux autres sans plus les regarder pour effectivement ouvrir la deuxième porte qui donnait sur un escalier.

— On fait quoi ? Si on reste ici, il peut y avoir d'autres Impériaux qui arriveraient. Et ce n'est pas dit que la Wyverne n'arrive pas à défoncer ces murs aussi.

* * *

 

Sol commençait à avoir mal à la gorge à force de crier à chaque fois qu'il voyait quelqu'un mourir, et il détestait ce fait. Il ne voulait plus avoir à se défendre, il préférait de loin la Wyverne aux soldats. Mais il n'avait pas non plus envie de voir Ralof et l'autre garçon cramer, donc l'escalier semblait être la solution la plus évidente.

— Moi, je suis pour nous barrer d'ici en vitesse. Je voudrais rentrer chez moi en un seul morceau.

* * *

 

Ralof hocha la tête et s'engagea dans l'escalier en tête. Mar le laissa passer avant de poser son regard sur l'autre gamin. Il resta un petit moment sans rien dire avant de tendre sa main vers lui.

— Je m'appelle Mar. Et toi ?

* * *

 

Sol hésita une seconde, se remémorant ce que cette main savait faire avec une épée. Puis un sourire crispé apparut timidement sur son visage aux consonances du prénom. Mar. La mer.

— C'est de l'espagnol ? » demanda-t-il presque pour lui-même avant de prendre la main qu'il lui tendait. « Moi c'est Sol, » ajouta-t-il en se mettant en marche.

* * *

 

Mar ferma la marche, pas sûr du mot qu'il avait entendu l'autre marmonner avant qu'il lui donne son prénom. Sol. Phonétiquement, ce nom lui rappelait un vieux terme pour parler de l'astre solaire. Il aimait bien ce nom.

Les trois hommes marchèrent un moment avant d'arriver dans une sorte de réserve dont l'un des murs s'était effondré. Derrière se trouvait un tunnel. Une vieille grotte peu avenante. Mais seul chemin.

— Prenez ce que vous pouvez dans la réserve et ensuite on avancera par-là, » leur expliqua Ralof. « J'espère que les autres réussiront aussi à s'en sortir... »

Mar jeta un coup d'œil dans les environs avant de trouver des herbes médicinales et autres potions de soin. Il les mit dans son sac tout en buvant l’une d’elles d'une traite et en tendant une autre à Sol.

* * *

 

— C'est quoi ? » demanda Sol en reniflant le breuvage avant d'en prendre une gorgée.

Passable. Il avait soif, alors il descendit le reste, et se sentit momentanément inspiré par son envie de découverte à nouveau. Il fourra quelques potions qui lui étaient inconnues dans ses poches, ainsi que des herbes, comme l'avait fait Mar. En regardant derrière un baril, il vit un petit bouclier qu'il ramassa et glissa sur son bras. Il faillit pouffer en se regardant, dans ses vêtements brûlés, armé comme s'il savait se battre.

* * *

 

Mar attrapa une torche et allait l'allumer avec le briquet de silex dans son sac quand il s'arrêta, pensif.

Il se retourna alors vers Sol.

— Tu peux... » demanda-il.

Il était curieux de le revoir utiliser le sort de feu de tout à l'heure. Son instinct lui soufflant qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans la façon dont garçon utilisait la magie.

* * *

 

Sol leva les yeux, et voyant Mar lui montrer sa torche avec insistance, comprit ce qu'il voulait.

— Ah, donc ça s'allume pas tout seul, ici.

C'était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus basique, mais bizarrement, il eut besoin de se concentrer un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude avant de claquer des doigts. Le bout de la torche s'enflamma vivement avant de retomber à une chaleur normale.

* * *

 

Mar regarda Sol faire, les yeux écarquillés avant d'attraper son grimoire d'une main, de l'ouvrir en le calant entre son bras qui tenait la torche et son torse et en griffonnant à la va-vite avant de le refermer violemment et de suivre Ralof qui s'était déjà engagé dans la grotte.

* * *

 

— Tu vas me dire ce que tu écris comme ça dans ton grimoire, un jour ? » demanda Sol avant de lui emboîter le pas.

* * *

 

— Pourquoi je devrais ? » lui répondit Mar sans se retourner.

— Parce que tu étais clairement en train d'écrire un truc à mon sujet et que je voudrais sav… » eut le temps de dire Sol avant d'être interrompu.

Devant eux, Ralof venait de s'arrêter soudainement et de sortir son épée.

— Vous avez entendu ?

Mar ne chercha pas plus loin et dégaina sa propre arme quand tout à coup... un filament visqueux et collant partit dans leur direction et s'écrasa sur le mur à côté d'eux.

— Des Givrépeires ! » cria Ralof en fonçant tête baissée dans la galerie devant lui qui venait de former une petite alvéole et qui renfermait une dizaine de ces créatures.

C'était des ARAIGNÉES GÉANTES, MERDE!

— Mais pourquoi il fonce dessus, il est malade ! » se plaignit Sol en serrant son bouclier et la hache (il n'avait pas encore envie de l'appeler « sa » hache) un peu plus fort. « Il va les mettre en colère ! »

* * *

 

Tandis que le grand blond fonçait sur les Givrépeires en hurlant, Mar attrapa son grimoire et chercha dedans un sort qui pourrait leur être utile... Non... Non... Noooooon... AH !

Mar releva la tête et fit rayonner ses mains devant lui, créant une lumière orangée qui se diffusa dans la grotte.

Une seconde après, les Givrépeires prirent la fuite et se réfugièrent dans la moindre fissure de la grotte ou alors remontèrent se cacher dans les ténèbres du plafond.

Mar souffla un bon coup, et Ralof l'imita en frissonnant.

— Bien joué, gamin ! Même si je ne suis pas très fan des sorts de peur, je le suis encore moins de ces horreurs... Tous ces yeux, vous comprenez ?

* * *

 

Sol écarquilla les yeux, bouche bée, le regard fixé sur Mar. Les araignées géantes furent balayées de son esprit au profit d'une réalisation soudaine et inespérée. C'était de la magie ? Et pas de la magie démoniaque, ça il en était certain ! Son visage s'illumina, et pour un peu il en aurait remué la queue comme un petit chien.

— Ça ! Cette magie ! » s'écria-t-il. « C'était quoi comme magie ? D'où ça te vient ? Tu as l'air humain pourtant ! »

* * *

 

Mar regarda Sol sans trop comprendre.

— Bien sûr que c'est de la magie. Comme la tienne... Il me semble...

— Non, non, c'est pas pareil du tout, » assura-t-il

Et alors que Mar allait, lui aussi, poser des questions, Ralof, qui avait encore continué d'avancer, les appela du fond de la grotte.

— Hey, les mômes ! Je crois que j'ai trouvé une sortie !

Mar referma son grimoire et le rangea dans son sac avant de courir vers la fin du tunnel. Il poursuivrait cette discussion plus tard.

* * *

 

Sol courut à son tour vers la sortie. Il se sentait soudain bien mieux, et un sourire tenace s'accrocha à ses lèvres. Il avait peut-être atterri dans une dimension pleine de psychopathes, mais au moins il était sûr d'une chose : il y avait d'autres magies humaines qui n'avaient pas disparu.

— Oh, attend un peu que je raconte ça à ma mère !

* * *

 

À peine Sol venait-il de sortir de la grotte que Mar l'attrapa par le col de son T-shirt à moitié détruit pour le plaquer sur le sol.

Il posa alors une main sur sa bouche pour lui faire signe de se taire.

* * *

 

Sol poussa un cri de surprise étouffé par la main que Mar avait plaqué sur sa bouche. Il voulut se débattre, ne comprenant pas quelle bestiole avait piqué l'autre garçon, ses yeux écarquillés le suppliant de s'expliquer.

Puis ses deux neurones actifs se connectèrent, et il s'immobilisa pour mieux écouter ce qui se passait.

* * *

 

Un moment passa, puis Ralof qui était accroupi plus loin près d'un rocher chuchota :

— Le revoilà !

Mar se colla un peu plus à Sol histoire de s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien cachés par les herbes quand un souffle de vent violent les frôla. Le dragon noir passa au-dessus de leurs têtes et s'éloigna d'un mouvement d'ailes vers les montagnes plus loin.

* * *

 

Ah, oui, c'est vrai, il y avait un dragon énervé dans les parages. Avec toutes ces histoires, Sol l'avait presque oublié. Il se détendit, la tête à même la terre dure, profitant de la brève vue en contre-plongée qu'il avait eue du bel animal. Ça, au moins, il connaissait, même si ce n'était pas le même type de dragon que chez lui.

Il trouvait presque comique la panique de Mar et Ralof. Presque, parce qu'il se doutait que ça faisait plus peur lorsqu'on était sensible au feu. En revanche, il se sentit un peu gêné lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Mar était complètement collé à lui dans sa tentative de le faire taire. Il faisait peut-être une demi-tête de moins que lui, mais il était bien trop conscient de sa proximité et il n'était pas si tactile que ça avec les inconnus en règles générale. Quoique, ils venaient de survivre à un dragon, des soldats sanguinaires et des araignées géantes ensemble, donc ils étaient au moins des connaissances.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas de dire, à la seconde où Mar retira sa main :

— Tu aurais juste pu me dire « cache-toi, il y a un dragon »

* * *

 

— Une Wyverne, » le reprit Mar en s'écartant.

— Oui, je sais, une Wyverne Parléneuf, en attendant ça a des écailles et ça crache du feu, donc c'est un dragon, » grommela Sol en se relevant.

— C'est une Wyverne ! » s'énerva Mar. « Un Dragon a quatre pattes et des ailes, une Wyverne a deux pattes et des ailes qui lui servent de pattes quand elle est posée ! Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué d'appeler un chat un chat !

— Hey, les gamins ! Pas la peine de vous battre, j'ai pas signé pour faire garde d'enfants, moi...

Ralof aussi sortit de sa cachette et s'autorisa enfin à souffler un peu avant de se redresser.

— Enfin, on s'en est sortis...

— Si j'avais su que Skyrim était aussi mouvementé... J'aurais mieux préparé mon escapade, » murmura Mar en étirant son dos douloureux.

* * *

 

Sol se frotta la tête, en faisant attention aux minuscules cornes cachées dans ses cheveux auburn en pagaille.

— Dites-donc, vos brutes, là, les impériaux, ils ont rien de mieux à faire quand une Wyverne se lève du pied gauche ?

Enfin bref, au moins il était vivant, il avait confirmé pouvoir aller dans une autre dimension, et qu'en plus il existait encore d’autres magies.

— On fait quoi, maintenant ? Non parce que j'aimerais bien que vous me racontiez comment ça se passe ici !

* * *

 

 

— Ecoutez, voilà ce que je vous propose : non loin d'ici, il y a le village de Rivebois, c'est mon village natale. Ma sœur Gerdur y tient la scierie là-bas, elle pourra nous accueillir pour la nuit.

* * *

 

— Ah, c'est très gentil de nous proposer ça, Ralof, mais je crois que je préférerais rentrer chez moi pour le moment. Ma sœur m'a vu disparaître alors il faudrait peut-être que j'aille rassurer tout le monde. Mais vous pouvez être sûrs que je reviendrai ! » promit Sol, tout joyeux.

* * *

 

Mar regarda Sol comme s'il lui avait dit la chose la plus insensée du monde. Rentrer chez lui ? Quel ennui... Non, lui allait plutôt suivre Ralof...

— Et où habites-tu ? » demanda Ralof. « La nuit commence à tomber, tu ferais mieux de venir et de repartir demain. Rivebois est le village le plus proche, les autres sont à au moins une journée de marche...

* * *

 

— Oh, je ne viens pas d'un village d'ici ! » déclara Sol joyeusement. « Je viens d'une autre dimension ! Enfin, techniquement de deux autres dimensions qui se sont mélangées pour en former qu'une, du coup on l'appelle la Terre de Mewni maintenant. C'est un peu bizarre. Mais l'important c'est que maintenant je sais ouvrir un portail pour y retourner ! » dit-il fièrement.

Il était le premier à y parvenir depuis le Grand Mélange, il avait de quoi !

* * *

 

Mar et Ralof le regardèrent sans rien dire... Puis se retournèrent et reprirent leur chemin en abandonnant l'enfant fou derrière eux.

* * *

 

— Ok, à plus tard ! » lança Sol, trop heureux pour prendre la mouche.

Puis il se concentra et invoqua sa colonne de feu familière qui s'éleva autour de lui. Aller, c'était comme avant. Comme avant. Comme…

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il eut beau se concentrer sur le souvenir de son ancienne dimension, c'était comme si ses pouvoirs glissaient sur un mur de verre.

— Mais… Mais aller, ça marchait tout à l'heure !

Mais il eut beau taper du pied, le sol demeura parfaitement tangible. Allons bon, ses pouvoirs ne pouvaient pas le lâcher maintenant !

Pour vérifier, il tenta de se téléporter cinquante mètres plus loin. Puis vingt. Puis dix.

Il tomba à genoux, émergeant de sa colonne de feu à l'endroit précis où il l'avait élevée, les yeux écarquillés, choqué par son échec. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais dans cette dimension, il n'était plus capable de se téléporter.

* * *

 

Mar marchait sur le chemin de terre en ouvrant grand les yeux. Tout était si différent de sous le Dôme ! Le ciel et les nuages pour commencer. Bien que le Dôme de son village laissât passer l'air et le vent ou autre, on voyait toujours un bout du voile grisâtre du Dôme... Mais ici, non. Le ciel était bleu, infini. Sans aucune barrière ni contrainte.

Voilà, c'était pour cette raison qu'il avait eu raison de sortir. Et aucune Wyverne ou soldat Impérial ne pourrait obscurcir sa joie.

* * *

 

Sol resta pétrifié peut-être une minute, ses membres tétanisés par la panique. Puis l'instinct de survie prit le dessus. Il se releva en trébuchant, s'essuya les yeux et se mit à courir dans la direction que Mar et Ralof avaient prise quelques minutes auparavant.

— Euh, attendez !

* * *

 

Mar se retourna vers Sol qui arrivait en courant et en... pleurant ? Ah non... À mieux y regarder, ses yeux étaient humides mais il ne pleurait pas encore... Mar était quand même étonné... Puis il se rappela que Sol était un mortel et donc que contrairement à lui, il devait vraiment avoir l’âge qu'il semblait faire, soit 15 ou 16 ans... Pas si étonnant que ça qu'il soit en panique après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu... Mar se sentit presque désolé pour lui de l'avoir à moitié abandonné.

— Tu ne sais pas comment rentrer chez toi au final ? » demanda-t-il.

* * *

 

— Si, je sais rentrer chez moi, enfin, je croyais que je savais, enfin, non, je, bref, ça…

Sol se rendit compte que sa phrase n'avait plus aucun sens et s'interrompit. Il prit quelques inspirations saccadées avant de reprendre :

— Je n'y arrive plus, alors, euh, je crois que je vais venir avec vous finalement.

Il se mordit la langue, aux prises avec la honte et la peur, tâchant de se rassurer en se disant que ce n'était que temporaire, que ses pouvoirs reviendraient sûrement après une bonne nuit de sommeil, et que peut-être que c'était une occasion ! Quelques heures de plus dans cette dimension ne le tueraient pas, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

 

Ralof ne semblait pas vraiment certain de vouloir continuer avec cet étrange enfant mais il n'allait pas non plus le lâcher dans la nature !

Mar, pour sa part, continua d'avancer sans un mot. Puis au bout de quelques pas, il s'arrêta à nouveau.

— Bon, vous venez ? La nuit va tomber, je vous rappelle, et je n'ai aucune idée de par où est ton village, Ralof.

* * *

 

Soulagé, Sol lui emboîta le pas, sans vraiment prêter attention à l'hésitation de Ralof qui fut bien obligé de prendre la tête pour leur indiquer le chemin. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Mar non plus n'était pas chez lui. Ça leur faisait un point commun. Sol se demanda à quoi pouvait ressembler le reste de ce monde.

— Dis, tu viens de loin, toi aussi ?


	3. Première nuit

Mar continua de suivre Ralof mais ralentit le pas, histoire de creuser la distance entre le Nordique et eux.

— Pas si loin... je pense ? Je me suis évanoui en partant de mon village puis je me suis réveillé dans cette charrette en direction du billot. Quant à savoir combien de temps j'ai dormi...

Il s'arrêta dans sa phrase, réfléchissant un peu à son village. Puis il haussa les épaules.

— Bah, de toute façon je n'ai pas spécialement envie de retourner là-bas.

* * *

— Ah, il s'est passé quelque chose pour que tu partes ? » demanda Sol, intrigué.

Puis il cligna des yeux en réalisant quelque chose.

— Comment ça, tu t'es évanoui ? Ça t'arrive souvent ?

* * *

— Quand tu dégringoles d'une falaise, il peut arriver que tu t'évanouisses arrivé en bas. Ne vas pas croire que je suis assez faible pour m'évanouir pour n'importe quoi !

Mar était vexé maintenant... Il accéléra un peu le pas d'un air boudeur. À cet instant, il ressemblait plus à un enfant de 15 ans qu'à un immortel de 927 ans...

* * *

Sol ne put s'empêcher de pouffer, pressant le pas pour suivre son camarade.

— Comment tu t'es débrouillé pour tomber d'une falaise ? » le taquina-t-il.

* * *

Mar allait lui répondre de façon sèche quand, au détour du chemin, ils aperçurent le mur d'enceinte d'un petit village.

— Nous y voilà, » leur annonça Ralof. « Bienvenue à Rivebois, les garçons. Venez, je vais vous présenter ma sœur. »

* * *

Sol aurait bien voulu continuer à taquiner l'autre garçon, et surtout lui poser plus de question sur son passé, et sur ce monde, mais il fut soudain occupé à observer le village dans la lumière déclinante. Si l'on pouvait appeler ça un village ; les maisons lui rappelaient les vieux bâtiments mewniens que personne n'avait pris la peine de rénover avec la technologie terrestre, toutes de pierre, de bois et de paille ; la rue bosselée et humide, si différente de ce qu'il connaissait. Ses grands yeux observaient tout leur saoul, ses jambes le portaient à gauche et à droite et ses mains se tendaient d'elles-mêmes pour toucher, ouvrir, manipuler les objets qu'il voyait de part et d'autre du chemin, y allant de ses commentaires sous l'œil blasé des villageois. Plusieurs fois, il dut faire l'effort de se souvenir qui il était censé suivre, sur leur court trajet jusque chez la sœur de Ralof.

* * *

Mar regarda faire l'autre garçon avec un étonnement non dissimulé... se demandant s'il ne devrait pas essayer de le tenir en laisse pour être sûr de ne pas le perdre.

Ralof arriva devant une maison et frappa à la porte avant d'entrer sans se faire plus prier.

Mar hésita un peu... puis se décida à suivre quand une voix de femme accueillit son frère avec une joie non dissimulée.

— Je me permets d'entrer.

— Ralof ? Qui sont ces jeunes personnes ?

La femme qui les accueillait était aussi blonde que son frère, le corps droit et les bras musclés. Tout dans son attitude montrait qu'elle était le chef naturel de cette maison. Un homme qui devait être son mari invita Ralof à s'asseoir et lui servit une choppe d'hydromel.

— J'ignorais que j'étais Tonton ! » s'écria le mari, faisant s'étrangler Ralof dans sa coupe.

— C'est pas les miens !

* * *

Suivant derrière Mar, Sol trouva la situation trop drôle pour ne pas s'en mêler. Il réprima son rire et se tournant vers la femme, il la salua d'un :

— Bonjour Tatie !

Il laissa l'homme s'embourber un peu avant de rire plus franchement.

* * *

Mar observa cet échange sans trop comprendre avant de ressortir son carnet et de griffonner dedans.

Pendant ce temps, Gerdur, pas idiote pour un sou, s'intéressa à la raison de la venue de son frère plutôt qu'aux bêtises de son mari et du jeune garçon.

— Un dragon ! Vraiment !

— La dernière fois qu'on l'a vu, il volait par ici, » expliqua Ralof. « C'est une bonne chose qu'il ne soit pas venu, finalement.

— Mais cela reste dangereux ! Rivebois n'est pas suffisamment protégée pour survivre à une attaque de dragon !

— C'est une Wyverne... » chuchota Mar en continuant de griffonner.

— Il faut que tu préviennes le Jarl de Blancherive !

— Je le ferai... » continua son frère. « Demain. Là, la nuit est tombée et je suis épuisé.

— Bien. Repose-toi, je vais te préparer un lit. Pour vous aussi, les enfants, je vous donnerai la chambre d'ami pour ce soir.

* * *

— Merci, Madame, » sourit Sol, reconnaissant, tâchant d'ignorer le pincement au cœur qui le saisit à ces mots qui lui rappelaient pourquoi il devait passer la nuit ici. « Dites, est-ce que vous savez pourquoi les impériaux veulent notre mort ? » demanda-t-il à tout hasard, en essayant de regarder par-dessus l'épaule de Mar pour voir ce qu'il griffonnait comme ça.

* * *

— Parce que les mortels sont en pleine guerre civile entre Sombrages et Imperiaux et que cet homme...

Mar pointa Ralof du doigt tout en essayant de maintenir son grimoire hors de portée de Sol.

— Est un Sombrage.

* * *

— Oh, » souffla Sol, refroidi par la réponse de Mar, et pendant quelques secondes, une ombre passa sur son visage.

Une guerre civile, hein ? Il n'y avait pas que les maisons qui lui rappelaient le passé alors. Il réprima un grognement, secoua la tête et essaya de reprendre son expression insouciante.

— D'accord. Et c'est quoi, la différence ?

* * *

— La différence, » commença Ralof en serrant sa chope d'hydromel avec rage. « C'est que ces monstres d'Imperiaux viennent dans NOTRE pays pour imposer LEURS règles ! »

Il liquida sa chope d'une traite et se resservit sans demander.

— Si je veux vénérer Talos alors je vénérerai Talos ! Et ce n'est pas une armée d'hommes en jupe ou une brochette d'elfes coincés qui m'en empêcheront ! Qu'ils retournent dans leurs pays et nous foutent la paix !

Mar tendit la main vers la bouteille d'hydromel pour se servir un verre à son tour mais le mari de Gerdur l'éloigna de lui et lui servit un verre de lait à la place.

— Hey ! » râla le brun en guise de protestation.

Il se fit, bien sûr, parfaitement ignorer.

* * *

Sol écouta en essayant de ne pas grimacer au ton colérique de Ralof. Donc il y avait les Sombrages, qui vénéraient Talos, dans un camp, les Impériaux et les Elfes dans l'autre, apparemment ces derniers n'étaient pas natifs de cette terre et essayaient d'imposer leur culture… Il lorgna le grimoire de Mar avec envie, il allait avoir du mal à tout retenir sans noter tout cela.

— Qui est Talos ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'on lui tendait à son tour un verre de lait qu'il prit sans broncher.

* * *

Mar fit tomber son crayon de bois, Ralof cracha son hydromel, Gerdur qui remplissait la jarre de lait se bloqua dans son geste et son mari regarda Sol avec un air de poisson sorti de l'eau.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues secondes, sans réagir.

Puis, comme une seule personne, ils se réanimèrent d'un coup.

Ralof hurla, la chope à la main, un long cri sans fin qui transparaissait toute son incompréhension.

Gerdur releva la jarre de lait et attrapa un chiffon pour nettoyer tandis que Mar se penchait sous la table pour récupérer son crayon et que le mari de Gerdur se levait pour expliquer QUI était Talos !

Talos, le tueur de Dragon !

Talos, l'homme qui s'était élevé au rang de Dieu !

Au rang de Dieu Nordique !

Talos, le Dieu des Hommes !

Talos, le Dieu de la Guerre !

Talos. LEUR Dieu.

* * *

Les yeux écarquillés, Sol leva les mains en signe de reddition et hocha frénétiquement la tête à tout ce que le mari de Gerdur lui gueulait dessus et qu'il ne comprenait qu'à moitié. Talos = dieu, ok, ça il allait bien le retenir. Il n'osa plus ouvrir la bouche pendant un bon moment après ça, tâchant de se faire tout petit. Au fond, pas étonnant que les Sombrages soient en guerre s'ils réagissaient comme ça à la moindre question innocente sur leur culture…

* * *

La dissertation sur Talos et sa grandiosité dura presque une heure, suivie des légendes sur le Dieu pour finir par des chants guerriers braillés par deux Nordiques saouls. Enfin, quand ils finirent par tomber, ivres, sur le coin de la table, Gerdur se leva pour chercher des couvertures à leur mettre sur la tête et montra leur chambre aux deux ados.

* * *

Sol en fut soulagé. Lui qui était indéniablement curieux, il avait eu bien plus d'information sur Talos qu'il ne pouvait digérer en une heure et savait qu'il n'en retiendrait que la moitié, qui se retrouverait complètement embrouillée d'ici le lendemain. Il espérait juste que les deux hommes ne lui rappelleraient pas cet évident faux pas culturel le lendemain matin.

La chambre que Gerdur leur indiqua était assez petite et ne comportait qu'un grand lit. Sol se fit la réflexion que si Nova le voyait, elle lui sortirait une bêtise tirée d'un de ses romans amateurs cucul la praline sur internet.

— Excusez-moi, je peux vous emprunter un pyjama ? Je n'ai rien avec moi.

* * *

Mar avait déjà commencé à retirer son haut de tissu beige et sortait une longue tunique de lin de son sac.

— Il y a une robe de chambre dans la commode derrière toi, » expliqua Gerdur.

Puis elle les laissa se reposer en fermant la porte derrière elle.

* * *

— Merci madame !

Sol ouvrit la commode et revêtit le drôle de vêtement un peu râpeux qui s'y trouvait, en étirant sa queue ankylosée au passage. Il regarda son T-shirt et son jean pleins de trous carbonisés et soupira.

— Demain, j'irai chercher des vêtements neufs chez moi, » décida-t-il en posant ses affaires là où il le put.

Puis il se laissa tomber d'un côté du lit, les mains derrière la tête.

* * *

Mar attrapa Sol par le bras et le fit basculer sur le côté si violemment qu'il faillit le jeter du lit. Sans même s'occuper des protestations de l'autre, il releva sa chemise de nuit pour s'assurer de ce qu'il était certain d'avoir aperçu plus tôt.

C'était bien ça. Sol avait une queue fourchue dans le bas du dos !

* * *

— Non, mais ça va pas ?! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! » s'écria Sol en se débattant.

Il donna un coup de pied vers l'arrière pour essayer de faire lâcher Mar, essayant de sauver ce qu'il lui restait de dignité après un assaut pareil.

* * *

— C'est quoi ça ?! Tu es quoi ? Un Daedra ? Je le savais ! Je savais qu'il y avait un truc qui clochait chez toi !

Mar esquiva le coup et s'éloigna dans un coin de la pièce pour attraper son épée d'une main experte.

— Parle ! Qu'est-ce que tu es ?

* * *

— Woah, woah, du calme, je suis pas un dé-drap ! Je sais même pas ce que c'est d'ailleurs ! » assura Sol en se reculant sur le lit, les mains levées pour la deuxième fois ce soir-là… il valait mieux que ça ne devienne pas une habitude. « Je suis… Oh, purée, pourquoi c'est si compliqué… Alors, un tiers humain, un tiers mewmain et un tiers démon ! Enfin, demi-démon. Donc, un demi-tiers. Et un autre tiers mewmain. Argh, tu vois c'est compliqué ! »

* * *

Mar leva sa main libre qui s'illumina d'une lueur bleutée menaçante.

* * *

— D'accord, d'accord, euh, je vais faire plus simple ! Euh ! Je viens d'une autre dimension qu'on appelle Terre de Mewni et qui est habitée par des monstres et des humains, comme toi ! Deux de mes parents sont humains, enfin l'une est mewmaine‒NON NE TIRE PAS, humaine ! Humaine ! Et mon autre père est à moitié démon, et si tu veux bien te calmer je peux t'expliquer un peu mieux mais je serais vraiment plus à l'aise si tu arrêtais de me menacer avec ta magie ! » débita Sol d'une traite.

* * *

Mar ne baissa pas son épée mais désamorça au moins son sort. Il sembla hésiter avant de finalement se décider à parler.

— Tu as parlé d'une autre dimension... comme celle des Princes Daedras ?

* * *

— Euh, oui, si on veut, mais encore une autre ! Où il n'y a pas de princes des draps ! Il y a des princes, comme moi, » sourit-il, « mais pas des draps ! »

* * *

Mar cligna des yeux cinq secondes... avant de se ressaisir.

— Daedra. J'ai dit... Daedra... tu ne sais pas ce qu'est un Daedra ?

Il se redressa en position normale et baissa son épée, la gardant tout de même près de son corps au cas où... mais dans une attitude plus calme.

* * *

— Ben non, je me tue à te le dire depuis tout à l'heure ! Chez moi, on a des humains, des mewmains, des démons, des têtes de poney, des monstres, des pigeons, des sirènes, des licornes de guerre, mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler des dé-draps !

* * *

Mar essaya de se retenir de reprendre Sol sur sa prononciation et préféra clarifier les choses à la place.

— Les Daedras... dans notre monde... sont des Dieux Maléfiques. Il en existe 17. Et ils sont les ennemis directs des Neuf Dieux bénéfiques dont fait partie Talos.

* * *

Sol ouvrit des yeux ronds.

— T'as cru que j'étais un dieu ?... Je me sens un peu flatté, là.

Et bon sang, le rapport dieux bénéfique/dieux maléfiques était un peu déséquilibré, non? Mais qui était-il pour juger les déités d'une autre dimension, après tout.

* * *

— Je... Non, c'est... Aaaah ! Je me suis mal exprimé !

Mar lâcha son épée dans un coin de la pièce avant d'attraper son grimoire et de revenir s'installer sur le lit en tailleur à côté de Sol.

Il ouvrit son grimoire et chercha une certaine page où étaient écrits plusieurs noms avec des illustrations au crayon de bois de monstres plus ou moins humanoïdes.

— Eux, ce sont les "Princes" Daedras, mais ceux que l'on appelle Daedras en général, ce sont les créatures qui vivent avec eux en Oblivion, le monde des Dieux maléfiques.

Il montra alors d'autres illustrations d'humanoïdes à la peau noire et rouge avec des cornes sombres.

* * *

Sol souffla un bon coup, soulagé, et baissa ses mains avec précaution, les yeux fixés sur le grimoire de Mar.

— D'accord, je vois pourquoi tu as cru que j'en faisais partie, » admit-il.

Avec un demi-sourire, il pointa du doigt l'un des Daedras.

— Ce gars-là ressemble à mon grand-oncle, » pouffa-t-il. « Mais il habite dans l'Outre-Monde, pas dans l'Oblivion. Et je suis un démon, pas un Daedra. Et même si c'était la même chose, j'ai qu'un demi-tiers de sang de démon, donc euh, voilà. »

Soudainement inspiré, il sauta du lit pour aller récupérer son téléphone portable dans la poche de son jean.

* * *

Mar se tendit un peu quand Sol bougea soudainement, se rappelant (peut-être un peu tard) que ce type était peut-être encore une menace...

Puis il décida de lui faire confiance encore quelques minutes... La curiosité prenant le dessus sur la sécurité.

* * *

Sol sourit victorieusement lorsque le téléphone s'alluma, intacte malgré la journée mouvementée. Bien sûr, il n'y avait aucun réseau, et la batterie était à moitié déchargée, mais il ouvrit l'album photo et se rassit à côté de Mar en faisant défiler les images. La première montrait une femme aux longs cheveux blonds en pagaille, qui semblait crier quelque chose à une fille accrochée à la crinière d'une licorne aux muscles saillants. La jeune fille avait clairement un air de famille avec Sol, mais la queue fourchue sous sa jupe était plus longue, et elle avait de jolies cornes qui dépassaient de ses cheveux.

— Là, tu vois, c'est ma mère, et la fille qui va tomber de la licorne derrière, c'est ma grande sœur, Nova.

* * *

Mar regarda l'image, choqué par l'appareil et son fonctionnement. Il voulait le toucher et en même temps, il n'en était pas trop sûr... À la place, il tourna les pages de son grimoire jusqu'à la plus récente où l'on voyait un croquis rapide du dragon, de la forme de ses écailles, ainsi qu'un autre croquis de Sol avec un bouclier dans la main et une hache. Même sur le dessin, on sentait la détresse de Sol quant à la présence d'un objet aussi tranchant avec lui...

Mar griffonna alors quelques notes de plus avant de croquer le téléphone et la photo sur son écran.

— Comment marche ton objet ?

* * *

— Bonne question, » dit Sol en retournant le téléphone comme si ça pouvait l'aider à répondre. « J'y connais pas grand-chose en électronique, je préfère la magie et les sciences naturelles. Mais en gros, il y a de l'électricité qui passe à l'intérieur dans des circuits en métal et ça… s'allume. » Il haussa les épaules. « Désolé. »

Il fit défiler les photos et rit en voyant celle où un homme vêtu d'un kimono et d'une ceinture noire se faisait attaquer par une bande d'enfants, monstres et humains, tous en blanc.

— Ça, c'est mon père dans son dojo.

* * *

Mar regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

— Dojo... Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Et vous avez vraiment de drôles de vêtements...

Il n'ajouta rien de plus sur les enfants, se disant que ça devait être normal...

* * *

— C'est un endroit où l'on apprend les arts martiaux. Mon père est professeur de karaté. On ne s'habille comme ça que pour les séances d'entrainement.

Sol fit encore défiler les photos et s'arrêta sur l'image d'un démon à trois yeux, à la peau lavande et aux cheveux rosâtres qui serrait dans ses bras Nova, plus jeune comme le suggérait son absence de cornes, avec un sourire radieux.

— Nova à nouveau, et ça c'est notre autre père. C'est le prince héritier de l'Outre-Monde, » dit-il fièrement.

* * *

Mar griffonna l'homme-démon à côté des deux autres croquis des parents quand il s'arrêta, le crayon en l'air...

— Attends... Deux pères et une mère ?!

* * *

— Ouais, et une sœur. Et puis beaucoup de famille éloignée, mais j'ai pas de photos de tout le monde, » dit Sol, sans comprendre ce qui troublait Mar.

* * *

— Stop, stop, stop, » commença Mar. « Attends... Je croyais que les mortels avaient besoin d'un mâle et d'une femelle pour procréer ! »

Il tourna une page pour revenir à un chapitre nommé « l'étrange concept de la reproduction » composé de croquis d'utérus et de verges très détaillés.

* * *

— Wow ! » fit Sol en regardant ailleurs, soudain beaucoup plus intéressé par les stries dans le plafond que par le contenu du livre de Mar.

En fait, ceci était un mensonge, il était toujours très intéressé mais il aurait aimé qu'on le prévienne qu'il allait regarder des images d'organes génitaux avec un garçon qu'il connaissait depuis moins de 24 heures.

— Ben, ça dépend des espèces, » dit-il les yeux en l'air. « Les mewniennes ont un système reproductif un peu compliqué qui fonctionne avec une réserve, comme chez les abeilles, donc le même bébé peut avoir plusieurs pères, même si c'est rare. Je pense pas que tes parents t'aient parlé de ça, pas vrai ? » plaisanta-t-il.

* * *

— Je n'ai pas de parents, » dit Mar avant de retourner sur la page de la famille de Sol et de griffonner un utérus avec cette fameuse poche de "réserve". « Combien de temps le sperme peut être contenu dans cette réserve ? »

* * *

Sol resta muet quelques instants et baissa la tête, un peu honteux.

— Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas. Euh, une semaine, » ajouta-t-il sans trop y penser.

Il joua avec ses doigts pensivement.

— C'est récent ou… ? Enfin, si tu veux en parler, sinon…

* * *

— Parler de ? » demanda Mar sans comprendre.

Il nota tout de même l'information à côté du croquis avant de reposer son crayon et de s'installer plus confortablement sur le lit.

* * *

— Ben... Tu sais... » hésita Sol. « Du fait que tu n'aies plus de parents.

* * *

— Je n'en ai jamais eu... en fait...

Mar se redressa dans le lit, pensif... Croyait-il à l'histoire de Sol ? Oui, il y croyait. Même sans compter l'objet carré avec les dessins inhumainement réalistes. Car à partir du moment où il savait que Oblivion et Sovngarde existaient, rien n'empêchait que d'autres mondes existent encore. Maintenant la question était... Pouvait-il tout dire à Sol ? Sachant que ce dernier lui avait quand même fait confiance pour lui dire qui il était...

Une petite voix dans sa tête lui souffla qu'il n'avait pas vraiment laissé le choix à l'autre de tout lui dire mais il la fit taire très vite.

— Bon... Après tout, que les gens le sache ou pas, ce n'est pas spécialement important, je pense... En fait, je ne suis pas un humain.

* * *

Sol fronça les sourcils d'un air confus.

— Ah non ? Tu es quoi alors ?

Il prit la main de Mar et l'examina comme s'il s'agissait d'une très bonne prothèse.

— T'as l'air humain pourtant.

* * *

Mar se laissa faire avant de continuer ses explications.

— Disons qu'à l'inverse des autres mortels que l'on a rencontré aujourd'hui, je suis né à Oneindig, un village caché dans les montagnes de cette contrée. Là-bas, les habitants sont tous comme moi. Des Immortels. On ne nait pas d'une mère et d'un père mais de la terre même.

Mar tourna les pages de son grimoire jusqu'à de très vieux croquis, pas très réussis, d'une immense ville avec des maisons gigantesques et des routes suspendues d'un bâtiment à l'autre.

Au centre de tout ce micmac se trouvait un grand cristal.

— Ça, c'est notre Cristal Mère. C'est de là que nous sommes créés. Nos corps se forment petit à petit dans le Cristal jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'animent, et on nait.

* * *

Sol écouta avec attention, les yeux brillants, fasciné, jusqu'à ce que Mar termine, avant de déverser sur lui une avalanche de questions.

— Tu es immortel alors ? Genre, si on te coupe un bras, ça repousse, comme chez les monstres lézards ? Et quand tu es né, tu étais petit ou bien vous naissez tous avec des corps d'ados ? Oh purée, ça doit être bizarre d'apprendre à marcher et à parler quand t'as l'air d'avoir quinze ans. Et quand vous naissez, il y a un trou pour sortir du cristal ? Ou bien il s'ouvre, comme une coquille d'œuf ? Oh, ta magie, elle te vient de ton espèce, comme moi ?

* * *

— Qu... Tu ne sais pas te taire ?! Stop, stop ! Je n'ai pas retenu la moitié de tes questions ! Bon sang... Jamais vu un mec comme toi... Et si tu t'avises de me couper un bras pendant mon sommeil, je te tue.

Se disant, il se retourna et commença à s'installer sous les couettes, dos tourné à Sol.

— Je suis fatigué. Je vais dormir.

* * *

Sol fit la moue, mais s'installa à son tour dans le lit en se promettant d'obtenir des réponses plus tard.

— J'avais pas l'intention de te couper un bras… Un doigt, tout au plus, pour voir‒JE PLAisante, c'est bon, » soupira-t-il.

* * *

Puis Mar se retourna une dernière fois.

— Juste pour savoir... qu'est-ce que tu vas faire demain ?

* * *

Sol leva les yeux en faisant mentalement la liste de ce qu'il aurait à faire.

— Demain matin… Je vais rentrer chez moi vite fait pour charger mon téléphone, prendre une douche et des vêtements propres, et puis dire à mes parents que j'ai enfin réussi à ouvrir un portail vers une autre dimension, ils vont être tellement contents, » sourit-il. Il tourna la tête vers Mar en ajoutant : « Et puis après je reviendrai. Je veux voir plus de ce monde. Et toi ? »

* * *

Mar tendit le bras vers son grimoire qu'il avait posé sur la table de chevet.

— J'ai vécu enfermé dans mon village pendant 927 ans... à observer le monde extérieur sans pouvoir y aller... Je veux tout voir, tout expérimenter. Tout comprendre de ce monde... Dans ce sens-là, on peut dire que nos intentions sont proches.

* * *

— Oh, dans ce cas, je me dépêcherai, et on ira explorer ensemble, ce sera plus sympa ! » sourit Sol en se retournant pour prendre une position plus confortable.

Puis il se retourna brusquement.

— T'as 927 ans ?!


	4. Faire des courses en Bordeciel

Mar se réveilla en entendant le chant du coq de Gerdur. L'esprit encore embrumé, il ne se rappela d'abord pas de ce qu'il faisait dans un lit inconnu avec un plafond inconnu au-dessus de lui.

Il s'étira tel un chat quand il sentit son poing fermé heurter violemment quelque chose de chaud et... vivant ?!

Mar sursauta de sentir une présence si proche de lui au réveil et tira sur les couettes pour se protéger tout en cherchant son arme.

* * *

Sol n'était pas forcément habitué à être réveillé par des coups de poings, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il allait se soumettre à cette nouvelle méthode. En grognant, il se renfonça un peu plus dans son oreiller, et poussa un gémissement de protestation en sentant les couvertures abandonner son corps.

— Nooon, on est Samediiiii... » bafouilla-t-il, à moitié endormi.

* * *

Mar souffla un mélange de soulagement et d'exaspération... Il n'était pas en danger... Même mieux ! Il était hors du Dôme ! Il était à Skyrim !

Il repoussa la couette d'un geste, l'envoyant sur la tête de Sol et s'habilla en vitesse.

* * *

Sol aurait bien voulu se rendormir, mais le mal était fait, et il ouvrit un œil bougon. En regardant la chambre, et le garçon qui se changeait de l'autre côté du lit, les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent lentement. Il s'étira longuement, le cœur battant, et se frotta la tête, tâchant de se réveiller un peu mieux. C'était le moment, maintenant qu'il était bien reposé, son portail allait marcher à nouveau.

Il se leva, et resta un instant immobile, sans trop savoir comment dire bonjour à l'immortel qu'il connaissait depuis moins de 24h et dont il avait partagé le lit. Au final, il se décida pour un petit "Salut" avant de s'habiller à son tour. Son ventre gargouilla, lui rappelant qu'il n'avait ingéré que du lait la veille au soir et il nota mentalement de ramener à manger de sa dimension.

— J'ai envie de céréales," dit-il tout fort sans le faire exprès.

* * *

Mar venait de finir de s'habiller, il avait enfilé sa tunique beige par-dessus son armure, (une cotte de maille en cristaux de Stalhrim si légère qu'il ne la sentait presque pas... et qui était passée inaperçue aux yeux des soldats impériaux) et il attrapa son grimoire pour griffonner dedans avant d'ouvrir la porte.

— Ah, les enfants ! » commença Gerdur dans la pièce d'à côté. « Bien dormi ?

— Je ne suis pas un enfant, » fut la seule chose que Mar dit avant de refermer la porte de la chambre.

* * *

— Eh, attend-moi! » dit Sol en finissant de vérifier que sa queue était bien cachée.

La frayeur que Mar lui avait faite la veille était encore fraîche et il se disait qu'il valait mieux faire attention. Il sortit à son tour et salua Gerdur avec un grand sourire.

— Bonjour! Euh, je dois sortir chercher quelque chose une minute, je reviens vite, » annonça-t-il avant de se diriger vers la porte.

* * *

Mar le regarda partir en mordant dans le morceau de pain que lui avait donné la femme.

— Ralof n'est plus là ?

— Il est parti ce matin pour Blancherive. Il faut prévenir le Jarl qu'un Dragon a été aperçu non loin. Rivebois est trop vulnérable et nous aurons besoin d'aide.

— Je vois... Il y a un marchand dans votre village ?

— Oui, sur la route principale, le gérant s'appelle Lucan.

Mar remercia la femme d'un signe de la tête, attrapa ses affaires et partit sans un mot de plus.

Gerdur resta un moment sans voix. D'où venaient ces deux enfants, déjà ?

* * *

Dehors, Sol s'était dépêché de trouver un endroit qui ne craignait pas trop le feu. Sa colonne s'était élevée sans effort, et lorsqu'il y entra, il put sentir mieux que jamais la magie familière qui lui réchauffait le visage. Il se concentra sur le souvenir et la sensation de sa dimension en respirant profondément.

Une minute passa, puis deux, puis cinq, et rien ne se produisit. Un mur impénétrable avait remplacé le petit orifice dans l'espace-temps qu'il connaissait pourtant si bien chez lui.

Le cœur lourd, Sol rappela sa magie, mais refusa de pleurer. S'il y avait une chose qu'il savait, c'était qu'on ne gagnait rien à abandonner.

Même lorsqu'on ne sait plus quoi faire.

* * *

Alors qu'il venait de refermer la porte derrière lui, Mar entendit un étrange bruit. Entre une bourrasque de vent et un tourbillon.

Il tourna la tête sur le côté, pour apercevoir, derrière la maison de Gerdur, une immense colonne de feu !

Mar bloqua devant cette vision, lui rappelant étrangement une certaine personne.

Courant vers l'incendie magique, Mar tomba évidemment sur Sol qui sortait du cœur des flammes, l'air penaud.

Le feu s'éteignit aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu, laissant les quelques personnes présentes sur place sans voix.

Un vieil elfe des bois attrapa son arc et mit en joue le jeune démon tandis qu'un homme blond lâchait son luth pour attraper l'épée qu'il portait au flanc.

* * *

Sol ne s'attendait pas à avoir un public, et encore moins à ce que ce public soit si hostile. Ralof n'avait pas fait autant de chichis lorsqu'il avait utilisé ses pouvoirs la veille. Est-ce qu'une loi interdisait le feu à l'intérieur du village? Sol leva les mains et s'excusa à la cantonade devant les villageois stupéfaits.

* * *

L'elfe qui s'appelait Faendal banda un peu plus son arc, prêt à tirer quand Mar se mit devant.

— On se calme ! Il n'y a pas de danger.

Il posa une main presque autoritaire sur l'arc de l'homme en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

— C'est quoi ces bêtises, gamin ? J'ai jamais vu de pareil sort de feu avant !

— Premièrement, je ne suis pas un gamin. Et deuxièmement, ce n'est qu'un sort de feu basique ! Ce garçon est juste un... jeune mage... qui a encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre...

Les quelques personnes du village présentes écoutèrent cette excuse bancale puis rengainèrent leurs armes.

— Très bien, » commença le barde. « Mais la prochaine fois, allez vous entraîner ailleurs ! Vous risquez de mettre le feu à quelque chose ! »

Et ils retournèrent à leurs activités.

* * *

Sol se sentit presque vexé. Il était un enfant démon prodige dans son monde, en dépit de son sang fortement dilué, et faisait déjà ses propres recherches en magie, et on venait lui dire qu'il risquait de mettre le feu à quelque chose à l'extérieur avec son propre pouvoir? En s'entraînant? Il n'était déjà pas de bonne humeur après son échec matinal, mais cette remarque acheva de lui taper sur les nerfs.

— J'aime pas ce village, » décida-t-il en serrant les poings et en faisant quelques allers-retours à grands pas.

Penser à autre chose, penser à autre chose, vite. S'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle son incapacité à se concentrer sur plusieurs choses à la fois pouvait servir, c'était à ça.

Son regard tomba sur Mar. Il avait toutes ses affaires avec lui, il n'était sûrement pas seulement sorti pour le voir se planter.

— Tu pars déjà? On va où? » demanda-t-il.

* * *

Mar s'assura que les villageois étaient assez loin pour ne plus les entendre.

— Je vais passer au marché puis je prendrai la route. Même si ces petits villages restent intéressants, il existe tellement de lieux exceptionnels dans cette contrée... Mais avant...

Il se mit bien en face de Sol, baissant un peu la voix, au cas où.

— Je ne suis pas encore totalement sûr que tu viennes vraiment d'une autre dimension même si tu as des preuves... Mais dans tous les cas, tu ferais mieux de te calmer sur la magie si tu ne veux pas te retrouver au bout d'une corde sur la place du village.

* * *

Sol fit la moue.

— Tu as bien de la magie, toi aussi. Je croyais que c'était normal ici. Mais ok, » ajouta-t-il en soupirant. « J'éviterai de faire ça en public. »

Il secoua la tête, se frotta un peu les joues et se redressa.

— Bon, allons voir le marché alors! » dit-il en se mettant en marche.

Même s'il ne savait pas où était le marché.

* * *

Mar regarda passer Sol devant lui comme s'il connaissait les lieux comme sa poche... Tellement certain de lui que ça devait cacher quelque chose...

— Tu n'as pas réussi à rentrer chez toi, c'est ça ?

* * *

Sol baissa le regard sur ses vêtements, toujours troués et roussis, toucha ses cheveux en bataille et pleins de poussière, sentit son estomac gargouiller si fort qu'on l'avait probablement entendu jusque dans la dimension des Daedras, et releva les yeux sur Mar.

—Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?

* * *

Mar leva les yeux au ciel puis passa devant Sol pour se rendre au marché.

— Aller, viens. De toute façon j'ai compris que tu n'avais nulle part où aller alors autant que je te montre où trouver de meilleurs vêtements.

* * *

Sol le suivit, le moral toujours orageux, mais un petit sourire étirait ses lèvres. Au moins, Mar était en train de l'aider. Ce n'était peut-être pas un si mauvais bougre, et puis ça lui faisait quelqu'un à qui se rattacher dans ce monde où il ne connaissait rien.

— C'est gentil, » dit-il en hâtant le pas pour marcher aux côtés du petit brun. « Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu vas y chercher ?

* * *

— Une arme.

Mar ouvrit la porte du marché et entra en laissant passer Sol.

Dans la pièce se trouvaient un homme et une femme en train de se chamailler.

— Il faut bien que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose ! » dit la femme à l'homme derrière le comptoir.

— J'ai dit non ! » lui répondit-il. « Pas d'aventure et pas de chasse aux voleurs ! Je ne reviendrai pas là-dessus ! Oh ! »

L'homme remarqua alors les deux garçons.

— Des clients ! Pardon, que puis-je pour vous ?

* * *

— Bonjour, » répondit Sol, incapable de rester concentré sur le marchand et sur ce qu'il disait.

Il était beaucoup trop intéressé par l'intérieur du marché et par les divers objets qui s'y trouvaient. Toutefois, lorsque l'homme insista, Sol finit par se retourner vers lui.

— Oui, pardon, euh, est-ce que vous vendez des vêtements ? Et des...

Il lança un regard en coin à Mar comme pour demander confirmation.

— ... armes ?

* * *

Le vendeur jugea les vêtements brûlés de Sol en un dixième de seconde avant de lui offrir son plus grand sourire.

— Bien sûr ! Nous vendons de tout ici ! Faites un tour, je vous prie, les armes et les armures sont au fond. Et si vous préférez des vêtements plus classiques, c'est de ce côté.

La jeune femme s'éloigna d'un pas rageur, allant s'installer sur une chaise où elle récupéra une tunique dont elle finissait le col.

Pendant ce temps-là, Mar se dirigea vers les armes, l'air pensif.

* * *

Sol regarda les vêtements, très intrigué. Le style lui rappelait une mode qui remontait à quand il était au collège, en plus authentique. Il était très intéressé par les quelques robes qui semblaient plutôt confortables, mais ne seraient sûrement pas pratiques pour se déplacer. À la place, il choisit une sorte de tunique verte et blanche assez jolie et un pantalon qui allait avec.

L'homme était occupé, alors il décida de s'adresser à la jeune femme qui ronchonnait encore sur sa chaise tout en travaillant. Lorsqu'il s'approcha, il fut distrait par ce qu'elle faisait et sa question, avant de franchir ses lèvres, se changea en :

— C'est vous qui avez fait ces vêtements? Vous êtes très douée.

Puis remarquant son expression tendue, il ajouta :

— Ça ne va pas? Vous étiez en train de vous disputer, tout à l'heure.

* * *

La femme regarda cet enfant qui venait de la complimenter puis de s'intéresser à ses malheurs. Voilà longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu quelqu'un d'aussi bien élevé. La jeunesse d'aujourd'hui n'était peut-être pas aussi désespérée que semblait le croire son ami Sven.

— De stupides voleurs sont venus piller la boutique cette nuit, » expliqua-t-elle avec hargne.

* * *

— Aïe, » fit Sol avec une grimace.

Il jeta un regard à la ronde, curieux.

— On dirait qu'ils n'ont pas tout saccagé au moins. Vous avez eu le temps d'aller le dire à la police ?

* * *

— Lapolis ? » demanda la femme sans comprendre. « Je ne sais pas qui c'est... Mais non, en effet, ils n'ont rien saccagé, ils n'ont pris qu'un objet décoratif familial. Une griffe en or que mon frère gardait sur l'une des étagères... »

Le vendeur qui s'occupait de renseigner Mar leva les yeux au ciel en entendant sa sœur.

— Et que veux-tu que l'on fasse ? Je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour payer un mercenaire pour les poursuivre et je ne vais certainement pas y aller moi même !

* * *

Sol leva un sourcil. Il n'y avait personne pour aider les braves gens qui se faisaient cambrioler ? Ou bien peut-être qu'ils avaient un autre nom, mais si la première solution du marchand était d'engager un mercenaire, ça devait être plus compliqué que ça... Sol avait envie de poser plus de questions, mais bon, il se doutait que s'il parlait de déclaration ou d'assurance, les pauvres gens le prendraient pour un fou. À la place, il offrit à la femme un sourire compatissant.

Plus le temps passait, plus il se rendait compte qu'il ignorait vraiment tout de cette dimension. C'était absolument fascinant, mais quelque chose qui lui semblait complètement naturel pourrait très bien retourner tout le monde contre lui. Si les voleurs étaient encore là, il aurait sûrement fait quelque chose, mais s'ils avaient agi de nuit, ils pouvaient déjà être n'importe où, et Sol n'avait pas l'intention de battre une campagne inconnue à la recherche d'individus dangereux, même pour rendre service.

— Vraiment désolé. Il n'y a pas un autre moyen de récupérer cette griffe?

* * *

Le vendeur semblait s'être désintéressé de celui qu'il prenait pour un enfant curieux pour se tourner vers Sol.

— À part si tu connais un mercenaire pas cher, mon p'tit, qui accepterait de monter jusqu'au Tertre des Chutes Tourmentées pour la récupérer des griffes de ces bandits, je ne pense pas que tu puisses nous être d'une grande aide !

Mar soupesa sa sixième épée avant de la reposer en grimaçant. Il aurait dû prendre une lame au forgeron de son village avant de partir... Ici, toutes les armes étaient adaptées pour des adultes grands, forts et bourrins.

Mar se tourna alors vers le vendeur, l'air de mauvaise humeur.

— Vous n'avez rien d'autre de plus léger ? » demanda-t-il en se faisant presque ignorer.

* * *

— Le tertre des chutes tourmentées ? C'est où, ça, comment vous savez où ils sont allés ? » s'enquit Sol, de plus en plus intrigué par la nouvelle information, jetant un regard penaud à Mar pour s'excuser d'accaparer le marchand.

* * *

— Une épée plus légère ? Et plus courte... Pas forcément une dague mais quelque chose de plus adapté à ma taille... » continua Mar sans comprendre qu'il se faisait snober.

— On les a vus s'enfuir là-bas et depuis ils occupent le tertre... » commença la sœur. « Une très mauvaise idée quand on connait la réputation de ces ruines...

— Hey ! » les coupa Mar. « Une arme. Rapide. Fine. Légère. Vous en avez, oui ou non ?! »

Le vendeur sursauta, il avait totalement oublié l'autre gamin.

— Par les neuf... Non, nous n'avons rien qui y ressemble. De plus, je ne vois pas pourquoi un enfant aurait besoin de...

— Je ne suis pas un enfant ! » râla Mar en croisant les bras.

* * *

Sol se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire lorsque son ami ("son ami" ? Déjà ? Oui, pourquoi pas), lorsque son ami donc se mit à bouder, absolument pas crédible. Même s'il savait que Mar était âgé de plusieurs siècles, c'était difficile de le considérer autrement, surtout avec sa petite bouille lorsqu'il était en colère.

Un recoin de l'esprit de Sol se demandait pourquoi Mar avait tant besoin d'une épée, mais sa bonne conscience fourra la question au fond de son subconscient, referma et tassa le tout. Rien à voir ici, non monsieur.

* * *

Le vendeur râla contre ces enfants qui lui faisaient perdre son temps.

— Non nous n'avons aucune arme de ce genre-là.

— Et vous pourriez en forger une ? » demanda Mar.

— J'ai l'air d'un forgeron ? Et puis, avez-vous seulement de quoi payer ?

Enfin. La question de l'argent avait été posée.

* * *

Sol ouvrit des yeux ronds lorsqu'ils abordèrent la question du paiement.

— Merde c'est vrai! » s'écria-t-il en fouillant ses poches, tout en sachant pertinemment que même si par miracle il avait de l'argent sur lui, il ne vaudrait rien ici.

Tout ce que ses mains trouvèrent furent les plantes médicinales qu'il avait ramassées au hasard dans la réserve, la veille - mon dieu, cela lui semblait déjà si loin avec tout ce qui se passait!

— Euh, vous pratiquez le troc? Genre, j'ai des plantes que je peux... non?

* * *

Le regard sévère du vendeur le fit taire.

Mar leva les yeux au ciel et sortit une bourse d'où l'on entendit quelques pièces tinter.

— J'ai quelques septims de côté, » expliqua-t-il sans même regarder l'homme. « Et si cela ne suffit pas, je suppose que l'on peut toujours vous récupérer cette griffe. Du moment où l'on sait où chercher, il ne devrait pas y avoir trop de problème... »

Mar posa son regard sur Sol. Il l'avait inclus dans le « on », non ? D'un rapide coup d'œil, il se dit que dans tous les cas, le voyageur des dimensions ne devait pas avoir beaucoup d'argent sur lui de toute façon...

* * *

— Euh, bah oui, on pourrait aller vous récupérer cette griffe...

Sol y avait songé, se sentant désolé pour la pauvre femme, mais si ça pouvait payer ses nouveaux vêtements aussi...

* * *

Le vendeur soupira avant de céder.

— Ecoutez, les enfants... Vous savez quoi, on va faire comme ça. Retrouvez cette griffe et je vous offrirai une arme.

— Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ! » cria sa sœur. « C'est ça votre plan ? Envoyer des enfants à l'assaut de bandits ?!

— Pour commencer, je suis loin d'être un enfant, » expliqua Mar. « Donc si vous pouviez nous montrer le chemin de ce tertre qu'on puisse s'y rendre... Ah ! Et aussi, voilà quelques septims pour que mon compagnon puisse vous prendre cette armure légère en cuir. Il me la remboursera plus tard. »

Le vendeur prit les quelques pièces qui semblaient dater de quelques siècles sans se poser de question (de toute façon leur monnaie était la même depuis presque le Premier Âge) et il tendit une veste et un pantalon de cuir simple à Sol.

La jeune femme s'approcha alors des « enfants. »

— Je vais vous montrer le chemin...

* * *

Sol prit les vêtements de cuir en faisant la moue et reposa l'ensemble qu'il avait trouvé. Dommage, il aimait vraiment beaucoup la petite tunique. Mais bon, ce serait mieux que rien.

— J'arrive, mais vous savez si je peux me changer quelque part, d'abord?

* * *

La jeune femme hocha la tête et attrapa l'ensemble que Sol venait de reposer avant de lui montrer l'escalier derrière elle.

— Tu peux monter. Et prends ça aussi, c'est cadeau.

Le vendeur ouvrit la bouche mais se prit un regard glacial de sa sœur.

— J'ai dit. Cadeau.

* * *

Le visage de Sol s'éclaira d'un coup.

— Oh merci! » s'écria-t-il en prenant la tenue. « Et toi aussi, Mar, » ajouta-t-il avec un regard à son ami.

Il courut à l'étage et se changea à toute vitesse. Il mit l'armure, jugeant que s'il risquait d'y avoir des bandits, ça valait mieux, mais ne put s'empêcher de mettre la tunique en-dessous, de manière à faire sortir le col et les manches. En plus, ça lui évitait d'avoir le cuir qui lui collait à la peau.

— Ceux-là, je ferai attention à pas les brûler!

Il redescendit, tout fier.

— Prêt à aller récupérer votre griffe! On vous suit, mademoiselle!

* * *

Le vendeur, sa sœur et Mar regardèrent l'adolescent bizarrement... hésitant sur comment le lui dire...

Puis Mar, qui n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche et était de tout évidence dépourvu de tact, exprima ce que tout le monde pensait.

— La tunique, ça se met par-DESSUS l'armure.

La femme hocha la tête.

—C'est... c'est une technique pour éviter que l'on voit l'armure... Se balader en ville avec son armure, c'est plutôt réservé aux soldats... ou aux bandits... Ou aux aventuriers et encore...

* * *

Sol marqua un temps d'arrêt, et baissa les yeux sur sa tenue comme s'il ne venait pas tout juste de la mettre.

— Euh, bah oui, mais, euh... Si on va affronter des bandits... ça vaut... peut-être... mieux... Je reviens," termina-t-il en baissant la tête.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était de retour, vêtu correctement, et bel et bien prêt à partir.

* * *

La femme sortit avec les deux garçons sur ses talons et traversa le village jusqu'au pont extérieur.

Là, elle s'arrêta et pointa la montagne du doigt.

— Le tertre est là-haut, vous ne pourrez pas le rater. Il vous suffit de suivre la route vers l'Ouest...

Elle s'arrêta un moment pour les regarder.

— Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on envoie des enfants là-bas... surtout faites très attention !

— Je ne suis pas... Oh et puis merde.

Mar traversa alors le pont vers ce tertre des chutes tourmentées.

* * *

— Vous inquiétez pas, on a survécu à pire! » lança Sol avant de suivre Mar.

C'est vrai quoi, quelques brigands ne pouvaient pas être pires que les impériaux. Surtout s'ils étaient discrets. Pendant un instant, Sol regretta qu'il n'existe pas de sort pour se rendre invisible, la magie démoniaque ne marchait pas comme ça.

— Tu as une idée pour leur prendre la griffe? » demanda-t-il à Mar. « On pourrait peut-être trouver le moyen de les éloigner de leur butin? »

* * *

Mar écouta Sol, content d'être au moins tombé sur une personne avec un minimum de cerveau. Il avait raison, autant ne pas y aller tête baissée et élaborer un plan.

— Le mieux serait d'être discret. Je dois avoir un sort de silence quelque part dans mon carnet, je vais regarder. Toi, à part ta tour de feu, que sais-tu faire ?

* * *

— Ma tour de f- Ah! Non, ça c'est pour concentrer mes pouvoirs. Euh, alors je sais me téléporter, en principe, mais comme tu le sais ça ne marche plus ici.

Sol fit la grimace avant de continuer en comptant sur ses doigts.

— Je peux faire du feu, léviter, ramener des trucs à la vie-de préférence quand ils ont eu le temps de passer en mode squelette, la chair en décomposition ça me dégoûte un peu. Oh, et je fais un peu de télékinésie mais je suis pas très doué pour, » ajouta-t-il.

* * *

Mar qui était en train de feuilleter son carnet à la recherche de son sort de silence s'arrêta un moment avant de retourner à la page « spéciale Sol ».

— Ok... Donc un nécromancien pyrokinésiste... Vu qu'on va dans des ruines, je pense que tu risques de trouver pas mal de squelettes, en effet. Et le feu est toujours une valeur sûre...

En cherchant un peu, il trouva la page de son sort.

— Moi, je préfère l'approche discrète. De préférence avec un poignard mais les impériaux m'ont dérobé le mien... Enfin, je peux aussi me débrouiller avec une épée même si ce n'est pas l'arme la mieux adaptée à ma taille. Et j'ai mes notes aussi. Beaucoup de sorts d'illusion en général.

Autour d'eux, le chemin se faisait plus sauvage. Les grands arbres projetaient leur ombre sur le sentier et on entendait quelques bruits d'animaux entre les fourrés.

* * *

Sol leva les yeux au ciel. Un nécromancien pyrokinésiste? C'était des pouvoirs tout à fait communs chez les démons, et il était bien content de les avoir même avec un pauvre sixième de sang démoniaque. Mar semblait avoir du mal à comprendre que sa magie n'était pas la même que celle des mages d'ici.

Ou peut-être que si. Peut-être qu'elle s'était ajustée, et que c'était pour ça qu'il avait l'impression de ramer à chaque fois qu'il devait s'en servir...

En revanche, la magie de Mar l'intriguait beaucoup, c'est pour ça qu'il jetait un regard dans son grimoire à la moindre occasion.

— Avec ton sort de silence, on n'aura peut-être pas à se battre. Viens, à deux, on pourrait les distraire d'un côté pendant que l'un de nous récupère la griffe.

* * *

Mar évalua le plan de son compagnon.

— Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, mais dis-toi bien que ce sort ne nous rend pas non plus invisibles. Le plan est donc simple : on localise la griffe, on la récupère et on repart en couvrant nos arrières.

Derrière les arbres, le chemin s'ouvrit sur une grande colonne antique à moitié détruite par le temps et l'usure. Déjà, le sol s'était recouvert d'une fine couche de givre, comme souvent lorsqu'on prenait un petit peu d'altitude dans ce pays du Nord. Derrière la colonne, se dessinait un grand temple taillé sur le flanc de la montagne. D'immenses escaliers montaient jusqu'à la cour extérieure puis jusqu'à la grande porte du Tertre. Porte gardée par deux hommes et une femme en vêtements de fourrure et de cuir. Les bandits ne les avaient pas vus et patrouillaient distraitement en poussant les quelques broussailles gelées qui avaient envahi la cour. Ils n'avaient pas encore repéré les deux adolescents.

* * *

Sol réprima une grimace à l'idée de devoir se battre à nouveau pour survivre. Il frissonna et se frotta les mains, presque surpris par le froid qui s'installait au fur et à mesure de leur montée. La vue de la colonne et l'avant-goût des ruines qu'elle promettait lui chatouillèrent la poitrine avec l'excitation familière de la découverte.

— Est-ce que c'est ici le tertre? » s'enquit-il en pressant légèrement le pas, avant de freiner des quatre fers en apercevant l'un des bandits. Il retint un cri et sauta derrière la colonne pour se cacher. « Oui, c'est ici, » confirma-t-il à Mar.


	5. À la recherche de la Griffe d'Or

Mar posa une main sur l'épaule de Sol et commença à réciter son incantation. Ses mots se perdirent alors dans le silence, comme s'il était soudainement devenu sourd. Du moins, il n'entendait plus ni sa propre respiration, ni celle de Sol. Ses pas sur la neige ne produisaient plus aucun bruit non plus. Le sort marchait à la perfection... Un peu trop d'ailleurs.

Mar se tourna vers Sol pour lui dire de le suivre, mais aucun son ne sortit de ses lèvres.

Merde...

* * *

Sol vit les lèvres de Mar bouger, mais c'était comme s'il n'était qu'une illusion d'optique, tout bruit qui aurait pu assurer de sa présence avait disparu.

Wow, alors ça c'était vraiment cool comme sort!

Avec un immense sourire, il voulut le dire à Mar, mais il s'aperçut qu'il avait beau forcer sur ses cordes vocales, il était plus muet qu'un poisson. Il se mit à crier silencieusement, admiratif de la portée du sort, trop distrait pour se souvenir de ce qu'ils étaient censés faire. Puis il leva deux pouces en l'air qui voulaient dire "Purée, c'est cool!"

* * *

Mar regarda Sol gesticuler, plutôt content... Enfin quelqu'un qui savait apprécier un bon sort de silence ! Bon... Espérons juste que le fait de ne pas pouvoir communiquer verbalement ne leur porterait pas préjudice... Déjà que Mar n'avait pas l'habitude d'agir en groupe...

Pour mettre fin à leur non-bavardage, Mar se retourna vers les ruines et s'en approcha silencieusement, se tapissant dans les rares herbes hautes et glacées...

Ils étaient en bas des escaliers et les bandits en haut. Même silencieux grâce au sort, ils se feraient repérer dès les premières marches... Comment distraire les gardes pour qu'ils puissent se faufiler discrètement ?

* * *

Sol suivit Mar, se rappelant en approchant des ruines la raison de leur venue lorsqu'il entrevit les bandits. Il tâcha de se faire tout petit. Ils étaient pile sur le chemin qu'ils devaient prendre - logique, leur but était que personne ne passe - et leur position en hauteur leur permettrait de les voir très facilement. Si quelque chose venait de l'autre côté, peut-être qu'ils seraient distraits assez longtemps pour les laisser passer. Oui, mais qu'est-ce qui pourrait se passer de l'autre côté? Est-ce qu'il y avait un autre côté, d'abord? Sol se mordit la lèvre, la tâche s'avérait plus compliquée que prévue.

Il avisa les grandes colonnes croulantes de chaque côté de l'escalier. Peut-être qu'il pouvait tenter quelque chose avec ça? La télékinésie n'était pas son fort, mais si elles étaient déjà fragiles, peut-être qu'il lui suffirait d'un petit effort dans la bonne direction pour créer une réaction en chaîne. Il ne voyait pas trop d'autres solutions, il avait besoin d'un contact direct pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'une vague idée de ce qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du tertre. Il tapota l'épaule de Mar et lui montra les colonnes du doigt, puis leva son avant-bras pour mimer un objet qui tombait, en espérant que l'autre garçon comprendrait.

* * *

Sol tira Mar de ses pensées. Ce dernier avait de toute évidence quelque chose à lui dire et Mar se surprit à s'exaspérer de ce silence forcé. C'était beaucoup moins drôle quand il ne pouvait pas entendre ce que disait son unique soutien ! Bonjour l'organisation foireuse... Sol pointa du doigt les colonnes, non loin. Mar s'y intéressa, cherchant ce que le plus grand voulait lui montrer. Sol dut lui re-tapoter l'épaule pour re-capter son attention et faire des signes avec ses bras. Faisant tomber son bras sur l'autre... Tel un jeu que Mar avait déjà aperçu dans son village... Quel était le nom déjà ? Ah oui ! Des dominos !

Mar examina les colonnes ; certes, elles semblaient vieilles, et si la première tombait, elle pourrait faire un effet sympathique... Mais, même à deux, il y avait peu de chances pour que des personnes de leur gabarit réussissent à en faire tomber une...

Pourtant Sol semblait plutôt sûr de lui... Mar hocha la tête, essayant de l'encourager à tenter quelque chose, curieux de voir de quoi son compagnon de fortune était capable.

* * *

Sol prit l'acquiescement de son camarade pour une approbation et se mit en devoir de réussir son idée. D'abord, il devait aller se placer au pied de la colonne sans se faire repérer. Pas trop difficile, en se glissant derrière les rochers, il y parvint sans trop de difficulté, surtout grâce au sort de Mar - bon sang, c'était vraiment cool et pratique comme magie!

Arrivé au pied du monticule de pierre venait la partie la plus difficile : manipuler la roche. Le père de Sol était particulièrement doué dans cette discipline, une fois il avait ouvert la terre en deux juste pour montrer à Sol et Nova ce que l'on pouvait faire avec la magie démoniaque, et il était si précis qu'il pouvait jouer au ping-pong rien qu'avec sa télékinésie (il battait tout le reste de la famille à tous les coups). Mais Sol avait toujours eu plus de mal, c'était presque trop solide pour lui.

Il secoua la tête. Peu importe, il restait très doué, et il était tout à fait capable de remplir son rôle. Il posa ses deux mains sur la pierre, et serra les dents, se concentrant sur les aspérités et les failles qu'il pouvait sentir dans la terre.

* * *

Mar observa Sol, immobile devant sa colonne, yeux fermés et mains sur la pierre, attentif à chaque détails de ce qu'allait faire le châtain...

C'est alors qu'un craquement sonore retentit. Le bruit sec se répercuta sur les murs du temple, faisant sursauter les bandits.

— Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? » demanda l'un des hommes, lame sortie.

— C'est rien, » lui répondit la femme avec nonchalance. « Encore la pierre qui travaille ou un petit animal. J'en sais rien. Je m'en fous. J'ai faim. »

Sa tirade fut suivie d'un deuxième craquement sec. Mar fixait la colonne qui ne semblait pourtant pas bouger... Mais ses bruits étaient inquiétants... À croire que la colonne se fissurait... de l'intérieur ?

* * *

Ce n'était... Pas exactement ce que Sol essayait de faire pour être honnête, mais il avait mis plus de force que prévu sur les faiblesses de la pierre qui était déjà en équilibre relativement précaire. Les failles étaient en train de se creuser à toute vitesse, et s'il voulait que la colonne tombe correctement, ou au moins pas sur lui, il allait devoir les prendre de court.

Il poussa de toutes ses forces sur l'autre côté de la colonne pour le faire s'écrouler plus vite. Ce n'était pas un travail d'orfèvre, mais pour faire tomber le monticule du côté qui l'intéressait, c'est à dire en direction du haut des escaliers et des autres murs en ruine, ce serait probablement suffisant.

* * *

Mar écarquilla les yeux en voyant subitement l'air de quasi-panique sur le visage de Sol. Quoi que le demi-démon essayait de faire, il était clair que ça ne se passait pas vraiment comme prévu !

Mar allait le rejoindre pour s'assurer que tout allait bien quand il vit la colonne bouger. Légèrement. Puis trembler. Et comme un château de cartes qui s'effondre, la colonne s'éclata en avant, sur les escaliers et plus précisément sur les restes de la deuxième colonne. Ce qui entraîna une troisième colonne qui faucha un arbre qui n'avait rien demandé puis le mur de soutien de la vieille voute de pierre extérieure.

* * *

Sol recula, essoufflé et toussant un peu à cause de la poussière soulevée. Il regarda les décombres et lança son poing en l'air avec un cri de victoire qui aurait sûrement été plus motivant s'il avait produit le moindre son. Puis il agita le bras en direction de Mar, fier de sa réussite. Les bandits ne pouvaient pas être restés trop près après un tel éboulement, si? Dans le doute, il sortit la tête de derrière les restes de la colonne, tâchant de voir si quelqu'un était resté en haut.

* * *

Mar cracha le petit nuage de poussière qui avait trouvé son chemin jusqu'à lui et lança à son tour son regard vers la montagne... Le mortel n'y était pas allé de main morte ! C'était le cas de le dire... La partie extérieure du tertre, était presque entièrement détruite ou alors sous un épais nuage de poussière... Pas de trace des bandits.

L'immortel courut vers Sol, lui attrapa le bras et le tira avec détermination vers le haut des escaliers, se servant de la manche de sa tunique pour se protéger de la poussière alors qu'ils traversaient le nuage pour arriver devant la grande porte de pierre.

* * *

— Eh, il y a pas de quoi! » bouda silencieusement Sol en se faisant entraîner par son compère, avant de se souvenir qu'il ne faisait pas de bruit.

Pour un immortel, il était bien pressé. Il monta les escaliers en toussant, et ne put retenir un sourire fier en constatant que l'entrée du tertre avait été désertée. Il avait fait... beaucoup plus de dégâts qu'il ne s'y attendait, mais c'était le résultat qui comptait. Plus loin devant eux se tenait une grande porte en pierre, certainement un nouvel obstacle mis en place par les bandits. Il devait y avoir une clef cachée quelque part, ou un mécanisme, pensa Sol en approchant avec Mar. C'était comme ça que ça marchait dans les jeux vidéo. Il se mit alors à examiner le pourtour de la porte, espérant pouvoir impressionner Mar plus qu'avec son tour de magie en la déverrouillant.

* * *

Mar posa la main sur la porte et la poussa légèrement... Elle glissa sur le sol avec un peu de difficulté mais juste assez pour leur permettre de passer sans attirer trop l'attention.

Le brun se glissa donc dans l'entrée sans demander son reste. Abandonnant presque Sol à ses glorieuses et inutiles recherches.

* * *

Sol qui le suivit, presque penaud, à l'intérieur du tertre, en se faisant une note à lui-même de ne plus se référer à ce qui se passait dans les jeux-vidéos.

* * *

À peine entré, Mar se jeta sur le côté d'une vieille colonne de pierre. Sol le suivit et il en profita pour passer sa tête de l'autre côté et observer la salle où ils étaient.

Grande et haute de plafond, il avait dû être un temps où cette antichambre devait avoir du charme.

Aujourd'hui, ce n'était plus qu'un bordel à l'abandon. À croire qu'un autre Sol serait un jour venu pour y faire tomber des colonnes...

Au fond de la pièce, éclairés par la lumière d'un feu de camp, se trouvaient deux bandits qui discutaient de futilité.

Et derrière eux, juste avant l'étrange couloir qui s'enfonçait sous la montagne, se trouvait un vieux coffre en bois.

* * *

Le sort de silence de Mar commençait à agacer légèrement Sol qui sentait les questions et les remarques se presser dans sa bouche. Quel était cet endroit? Où menait cette galerie? Pourquoi ce lieu n'était-il pas complètement enfumé par le feu de camp? Le feu ça le connaissait. Au moins, il semblait plutôt évident que les bandits conservaient leur butin dans ce petit coffre derrière eux. Mais comment le récupérer? Sol regarda Mar, pas tout à fait sûr de la marche à suivre.

* * *

Mar ne faisait plus attention à son acolyte... seul importait les deux mortels en face de lui.

Ils ne semblaient pas avoir entendu le raffut qu'avaient fait les deux garçons dehors, et pour cause, une fois refermée, la grande porte de pierre les coupait de tout bruit.

Déjà Mar évaluait le lieu... Les débris lui permettraient de se rapprocher suffisamment... Oui cela devrait le faire.

Avant que Sol ne s'en rende compte, Mar avait déjà disparu.

* * *

Sol cligna des yeux, ahuri, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son compagnon avait disparu. Il se mit à tourner la tête frénétiquement pour essayer de le repérer. Pas simple dans la pénombre...

* * *

Les bandits discutaient tranquillement devant leur feu, parlant de femmes et d'argent. Une conversation sans intérêt en sommes.

Totalement ignorant du désastre qui était arrivé dehors. Ou du fait que deux ados étaient entrés dans le Tertre. Ni du fait que l'un d'eux avait réussi à se faufiler de débris en débris jusqu'à quelques mètres.

Mar prit une grande inspiration, toujours sous son sortilège de silence. Assis derrière une colonne couchée, l'un des bandits vint s'asseoir à quelques centimètres de lui, ne l'ayant toujours pas remarqué.

* * *

Sol ne l'aurait pas remarqué non plus s'il n'avait pas su quoi chercher. Toujours caché derrière la première colonne de pierre, il écarquilla les yeux en voyant, grâce à l'angle où il était placé, où Mar s'était rendu en si peu de temps. C'était à se demander s'il ne lui avait pas caché qu'il pouvait se téléporter, lui-aussi.

Oh, mais avec une discrétion pareille, peut-être qu'il essayait d'atteindre le coffre sans se faire repérer! Sol gardait ses yeux fixés sur lui, prêt à intervenir si les bandits faisaient mine de le repérer. Il suffirait de faire diversion, c'est sûr...

* * *

Mar sortit subitement de sa cachette, l'épée offerte par Ralof dans la main et trancha la tête du soldat.

* * *

ET PAR LES COUCOUGNETTES DU SEIGNEUR BRUDO, CE N'ÉTAIT PAS UNE DIVERSION, CA!

Il sursauta si fort qu'il en sortit de sa cachette, un peu inutile maintenant que Mar avait décidé de se la jouer assassin, et marqua un temps d'arrêt, pendant lequel son cerveau bugga au point de se demander s'il devait encore ramasser un caillou pour faire diversion comme il l'avait prévu.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, le coffre il était derrière, trou du fion! » hurla-t-il ensuite, oubliant qu'il était toujours muet comme une carpe et que de toute façon Mar l'aurait ignoré, qu'il ait entendu ou pas.

* * *

Dire que le deuxième bandit était surpris de voir un gamin d'un mètre cinquante sortir de l'ombre et décapiter son pote d'un coup d'épée était un euphémisme... Il en était tellement sur le cul qu'il ne pensa même pas à attraper son épée près du feu.

Mar ne lui pardonna pas ce moment d'inattention. Faisant une pirouette sur lui-même, il planta la pointe de son épée dans le ventre du bandit.

L'épée ricocha sur l'armure de cuir de l'homme et Mar jura entre ses dents silencieuses avant de reculer, prestement.

* * *

Sol était surpris, mais il lui restait assez de présence d'esprit pour comprendre que Mar avait un souci. Il jura à son tour et se précipita vers le bandit en espérant arriver avant que Mar ne réussisse à le changer en hot-dog.

* * *

Déjà, le bandit avait repris ses esprits et récupéra son épée, évitant une autre attaque de Mar et ripostant.

Le plus petit était rapide et agile, il n'avait pas trop de mal à esquiver les gestes brouillons de son adversaire. Mais son épée trop lourde et mal adaptée à sa taille l'empêchait de porter des coups mortels comme il l'aurait voulu.

* * *

Sol sentit ses réflexes prendre le dessus et se promit de remercier ses parents pour les cours intensifs de karaté dès qu'il les reverrait. Il profita du fait qu'il arrivait derrière le bandit qui ne l'avait pas encore vu pour lui lancer son talon dans le creux du genou et le déstabiliser. Au même moment, il lui attrapa le bras qui tenait l'épée et le tordit de toutes ses forces. Le soldat bascula.

* * *

Mar regarda Sol avec surprise, les yeux exorbités, puis laissa un sourire de remerciement planer sur ses lèvres.

Ce fut ce moment précis que choisit son sort de silence pour arrêter de fonctionner.

— Merci Sol, » réussit enfin à lui dire Mar.

Puis il s'approcha du soldat à terre pour lui planter son épée dans la gorge.

* * *

— Ah NON! Tu ne recommences pas! » s'écria Sol en le voyant avancer, l'arme au poing, tordant toujours le bras du bandit qui, de douleur, n'avait plus de prise sur son épée. Elle roula le long du corps tordu qui se débattait. Sol appuya son pied sur ce dernier pour l'obliger à se tenir tranquille.

— On ne tue pas un homme à terre, » siffla-t-il presque hargneusement à son compagnon. « Et puis tu peux m'expliquer ton délire, là? »

* * *

Mar regarda Sol. Allez savoir pourquoi, ce dernier n'était pas content. Et il lui criait dessus. Je répète, un mortel de même pas vingt ans lui criait dessus. Mar n'aimait pas ça. Pas du tout même.

Il fronça les sourcils, ses yeux devenant deux petites fentes menaçantes.

— Parle-moi autrement.

* * *

— Que je te... Tu te moques de moi? » répondit Sol, abasourdi. « Tu as au moins conscience de ce que tu as fait? Comment tu veux que je te parle autrement? »

La colère lui battait aux tempes. On parlait de meurtre, là! Et Mar qui le regardait comme un gamin impertinent, mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait?

* * *

Mar resserra son emprise sur sa lame.

— Nous sommes ici pour aider ces mortels à retrouver leur Griffe ou je ne sais quoi. Qu'est-ce que tu pensais qu'il allait se passer ? Qu'on allait se pointer devant ces bandits et leur demander de nous la rendre bien gentiment ? Si ces mecs meurent, tant mieux, ça nettoiera un peu Bordeciel.

Ce disant, il pointa l'épée vers le bandit qui continuait de se débattre, ne comprenant pas par quelle magie Sol pouvait le maintenir ainsi à terre.

* * *

Sol leva les yeux au ciel.

— On croirait entendre les vieux loyalistes de Solaria. Tu me prends vraiment pour un idiot! Si tu crois vraiment que buter tous ceux qui te gênent est la seule solution, c'est que t'es beaucoup moins intelligent que je le croyais.

Et sur ces mots, il se pencha pour récupérer maladroitement l'épée du bandit, et libéra ce dernier en lui donnant un coup de pied dans le flanc.

— Vous, je vous conseille de partir, maintenant, » appuya-t-il.

* * *

Mais le bandit ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Poussé vers le feu, il attrapa une planche de bois brûlé qu'il balança sur Sol de toutes ses forces. Puis, lorsque le bois en feu entra en contact avec la peau mauve du garçon, le bandit courut vers la sortie.

— N'y pense même pas ! » marmonna Mar dans ses dents en lui courant après.

* * *

Sol poussa un cri, surpris par cette agression aussi soudaine qu'injustifiée, hein, ce n'est pas comme si il avait clairement dit à ce gars de partir, et puis une planche dans la gueule ça fait mal. Et là il commençait à être vraiment en colère, à la fois contre cette ordure et contre cet idiot de Mar qui, semble-t-il, avait vraiment soif de sang. Il avait presque envie de ne rien faire, presque.

— Mar, arrête! » hurla-t-il en courant à la poursuite de l'immortel.

Au moment où il le rattrapa, il maitrisa à peine sa chute en tombant sur lui.

* * *

Mar hurla, réussit à retourner son corps pour se retrouver à califourchon sur Sol et posa son épée sur la gorge nue de l'adolescent.

— MAIS À QUOI TU JOUES PAR AKATOSH !

Pendant ce temps, le bandit, qui était arrivé jusqu'à la porte, l'ouvrit et cria.

— Renforts ! On a besoin de renforts !

* * *

Sol ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits et se tut, ayant seulement moyennement envie de mourir de la main d'un gosse immortel peu scrupuleux. Il entendit, à l'entrée du tertre, le bandit qui appelait des renforts et déglutit en comprenant qu'il s'était trompé en pensant éviter le combat.

— J... Je... Désolé, » bredouilla-t-il, les yeux écarquillés. « Je croyais... Je ne pensais pas... »

* * *

Mar se leva d'un coup, arrêtant de le menacer avec son épée et regarda autour de lui.

Ils devaient faire vite... Très vite.

Il attrapa Sol par le col de son armure et l'envoya vers la grande galerie qui descendait dans les entrailles de la montagne. Leur seule issue.

— Attrape le coffre et fout le camp ! » cria-t-il.

Et sans attendre la réponse du plus grand, il commença à fouiller dans son livre tout en se dirigeant aussi vers la galerie.

* * *

Sol réagit presque sans y penser. Dès que Mar le lâcha, il se jeta sur le coffre. C'était un trésor, il devait y avoir de l'or là-dedans, donc ça pesait son poids. Aller, on soulève avec les genoux et...

Et il faillit jeter le coffre par-dessus son épaule par excès de force. Il leva un sourcil surpris, en entendant trois pauvres babioles rouler à l'intérieur, mais préféra poser le coffre sur son épaule et courir jusqu'à la galerie. Il aurait le temps de s'étonner plus tard.

* * *

Mar trouva son incantation et commença à tracer la rune magique dans le sol devant la galerie. Une chance qu'ils soient dans une grotte poussiéreuse !

À peine la Rune de Foudre parfaitement recrée par le brun, la porte se rouvrit pour laisser rentrer le bandit fuyard et ses trois amis qui avaient survécu aux dominos géants de Sol.

Mar ne se fit pas prier pour faire demi-tour et courir dans la galerie à la poursuite de Sol...

* * *

Sol ne ralentit que lorsque l'entrée de la galerie ne fut plus en vue, pour attendre Mar et ses petites jambes.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? » demanda-t-il, en regardant vainement en arrière pour voir s'ils étaient suivis.

* * *

Mar allait répondre quand une explosion lui coupa la parole. Il y eut des cris et un son semblable à de l'électricité qui leur parvint de l'entrée.

— Je les ai retardés... Mais ne traînons pas, ouvrons ce coffre, récupérons la griffe et dépêchons-nous de trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici en un seul morceau...

* * *

Sol ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma. Sa bourde de tout à l'heure l'avait assez refroidi, et de toute façon, Mar ne l'écouterait pas. Il prit le coffre à bout de bras et le posa par terre.

— Bon, comment ça s'ouvre, ce truc... » grogna-t-il en essayant de séparer les deux morceaux de bois. « Tu vas t'ouvrir, oui? »

Agacé, il frappa le dessus du coffre du plat de la main. Et on entendit un petit "clic".

Le coffre s'ouvrit. Sol sourit et brandit son poing dans l'air.

— Toutes ces années à taper sur le distributeur automatique du dojo me servent enfin ! » dit-il à son bras.

* * *

Mar fronça les sourcils un peu plus avant de se rappeler qu'il valait mieux ne pas trop se poser de questions sur les paroles étranges du roux.

Au lieu de ça, il se pencha sur le coffre où il trouva deux bourses de pièces d'or, des flèches et des gantelets de cuir.

Mais pas de griffe.

— Evidemment... Ce n'est jamais aussi simple...

* * *

— Mince... Ils doivent avoir un autre coffre plus loin avec des objets plus précieux? » pensa Sol à voix haute. « Au moins on n'est pas descendus pour rien. »

Il prit les objets et tendit à Mar l'une des bourses et les gantelets.

— On retrouvera peut-être à qui ils sont quand on retournera au village, » dit-il en guise d'explication.

* * *

Mar repoussa les gants et attrapa la bourse d'un geste sec avant de demander avec colère.

— Tu m'expliques ce que tu nous as fait tout à l'heure ? Je ne sais pas de quel monde ou autre bêtise tu viens, mais ici on ne peut pas se permettre de laisser partir un bandit comme ça ! Tu as failli nous faire tuer !

* * *

Sol sentit ses oreilles chauffer à la fois de honte et de colère, et refusa de regarder Mar dans les yeux.

— Oui, et ben désolé de venir d'une dimension où on ne tue pas pour un oui ou pour un non, hein! Comment tu voulais que je sache qu'il allait rappliquer comme ça? Je n'allais pas te laisser l'assassiner sous mes yeux, j'ai eu mon compte la première fois!

* * *

Mar essaya de se calmer. Il prit une grande respiration... Du calme... Tout allait bien... Il était un adulte responsable de 927 ans, il n'avait pas à s'énerver de la sorte sur un mortel de 15 ans... On respire...

Mar rouvrit les yeux, les sourcils toujours froncés mais réussit à reprendre une voix à peu près calme.

— Bon... La griffe n'est pas là, c'est qu'ils ont dû l'emmener ailleurs... Je suis d'accord avec toi, il aurait mieux valu questionner le deuxième bandit que tu retenais plutôt que de bêtement chercher à le tuer... J'étais persuadé que la griffe était dans le coffre...

* * *

Le visage de Sol s'éclaira... puis se renfrogna très vite lorsque Mar parla de questionner le bandit. Il ne comprenait toujours pas... Mais bon, il y avait quand même du progrès. Peut-être que plus tard, Sol pourrait essayer de lui faire comprendre pourquoi tuer des gens c'était pas bien, ahem...

* * *

Mar regarda autour de lui, la galerie dans laquelle ils étaient semblait s'enfoncer plus profondément sous terre. Et on pouvait voir grâce aux toiles d'araignées coupées par endroit, que les bandits avaient sûrement commencé à explorer.

— J'ignore où ces galeries mènent, mais on n'a pas trop le choix pour le moment... Mieux vaut continuer d'avancer, qui sait quand les autres vont se décider à nous poursuivre... Avec un peu de chance, on trouvera une autre sortie.

* * *

Sol suivit le regard de Mar. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de l'admettre, mais oui, ils allaient devoir avancer s'ils voulaient avoir une chance. Il ne doutait pas qu'il y ait une sortie, la fumée de ce feu de camp allait forcément quelque part après tout. Mais bon sang, il y avait vraiment beaucoup de toiles d'araignées par ici...


	6. Aventures dans une ruine pas si abandonnée que ça

Cela faisait maintenant quelques minutes que Sol et Mar marchaient dans cette galerie qui semblait s'enfoncer indéfiniment dans les entrailles de la montagne. Les toiles d'araignée tapissaient les murs gravés et ils trouvaient parfois des restes d'urnes ou des éclats de flèches et armes brisées.

Mar continuait d'évoluer en silence, même si l'ambiance pesante commençait à le stresser doucement...

* * *

Sol n'était pas en reste. Oh, il avait l'habitude des vieilles cryptes profondes qui respiraient la mort et le glauque - à quoi pensiez-vous que l'Outre-Monde ressemblait? Mais elles étaient généralement plus propres et animées que cette vieille ruine. Sans compter que des frissons malsains le secouaient depuis tout à l'heure et qu'il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

Au bout d'un moment, il s'était mis à fredonner, ne serait-ce que pour soulager ses nerfs et se distraire de l'ambiance désagréable de cet endroit.

— Je chante pour moi-même. Parce que je suis pas mal à l'aise du tout!~

* * *

Mar fut si étonné d'entendre l'autre chantonner qu'il se prit les pieds dans une grosse pierre qui sortait du sol.

— Ah !

Et il s'étala de tout son long sur le sol, les bras en avant et le nez dans la poussière.

Puis il resta là... Immobile... Pleurant sur sa fierté qui s'était enfuie par une fenêtre imaginaire...

* * *

Sol voulut se retenir, vraiment. Il parvint même à s'inquiéter légèrement en voyant que Mar ne bougeait pas. Puis il vit qu'il n'était pas blessé, et l'émotion le submergea. Il... éclata de rire, plié en deux devant l'improbabilité de l'accident.

— Oh non, oh non, » hoqueta-t-il. « Est-ce que ça va? »

Il voulut tendre une main secourable, acte louable gâché par le fait qu'il tremblait encore de rire

* * *

Mar hésita... Peut-être valait-il mieux qu'il reste sur ce sol jusqu'à s'y enfoncer pour disparaître... Puis sa fierté malmenée, se rappelant que le ridicule ne tue pas, lui intima enfin de se relever... Ce qu'il fit... en ignorant totalement Sol et sa main.

Il se remit debout et épousseta sa tunique avant de feuilleter dans son carnet...

— ᛈᚨᚱᚨᛚᛁᛊᛖ

Son sort brilla entre ses doigts et la petite sphère de lumière partit vers Sol sans même que Mar ne lui offre le moindre regard.

* * *

— Je crois que maintenant, je comprends comment tu es tombé d'une falaise, » eut tout juste le temps de le taquiner Sol avant que la boule de lumière ne l'atteigne.

* * *

Satisfait de son petit sort de paralysie parfaitement fonctionnel, Mar referma son carnet d'un geste sec et reprit sa marche en sifflotant.

* * *

Les membres de Sol se figèrent et il fut forcé de regarder, immobile et muet, Mar qui s'éloignait, l'abandonnant dans cet endroit lugubre. La panique le saisit, mais malgré tous ses efforts, il fut incapable de pousser le cri indigné et trahi au fond de sa poitrine... jusqu'à ce que le sort perde effet, à peu près dix secondes plus tard, le faisant trébucher avec un retentissant :

— Non mais ça va pas?!

* * *

Mar laissa un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres qu'il fit bien vite disparaître quand Sol arriva à son niveau.

* * *

— J'ai cru que tu allais me laisser tout seul! » se plaignit-il. « C'est quand même pas de ma faute! »

* * *

Mar le regarda, étonné de voir dans ses yeux une vraie peur.

— Je... heu... pardon... c'était pour rire je...

Crac !

Un bruit résonna dans le couloir devant eux, les faisant sursauter.

* * *

— C'était quoi ? » fit Sol, oubliant presque instantanément la mauvaise blague.

Plus loin, dans une salle au bout du couloir, se tenait un homme, et Sol se tut aussitôt, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention d'un potentiel bandit. Il fit un geste pour se cacher en se collant à la paroi... avant de se rappeler des toiles d'araignée et de se raviser avec dégoût. De toute façon, l'homme ne semblait pas les avoir vus et semblait plus concentré sur un mécanisme étrange, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas voir clairement.

* * *

Mar plissa les yeux, de là où ils étaient l'homme n'avait pas dû les voir, sans parler qu'il était de dos et très concentré sur quelque chose devant lui, sur le sol.

Curieux et prudent, Mar commença à avancer légèrement, trop concentré sur l'ennemi pour penser à relancer un sort de silence... De toute façon, ce genre de sort ne pouvait pas être lancé plusieurs fois par jour.

Une fois un peu plus près, les deux garçons reconnurent le style d'armure des bandits que portait l'homme, mais alors que Mar posait sa main sur sa lame, l'autre s'accroupit pour tirer sur le levier qu'il semblait observer depuis quelques minutes.

* * *

Il eut à peine le temps de se redresser. Sol hoqueta d'horreur lorsque quelque chose siffla dans l'air et que le bandit s'écroula, raide mort. Un piège. D'accord, d'accord, pas de souci. Ils allaient devoir faire attention. Mais c'était tout de même étrange que les bandits aient caché leur butin sans connaître les pièges de cet endroit.

* * *

Mar avança dans la pièce en face d'eux.

— Ah... Les ruines nordiques... Un si bel exemple de piège et mécanisme mortel ! » fit remarquer le brun en observant le levier et le bandit mort.

Une flèche était plantée dans sa nuque. Une flèche empoisonnée, bien sûr.

Il fouilla le cadavre.

— Pas de griffe ?! Mais c'est pas possible ! Où est-ce qu'ils ont bien pu la mettre ? Si ça se trouve, le marchand de Rivebois nous a menti...

Il donna un coup de pied au cadavre fraichement mort.

* * *

Sol leva les yeux au ciel.

— Crache-lui dessus, pendant que tu y es!

Il s'approcha prudemment, guettant une dalle piégée ou autre.

— Mais c'est vrai que c'est bizarre, ils devraient pas avoir autant de mal à atteindre leur propre butin. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi on nous aurait menti.

* * *

— Soit on a raté la griffe, soit elle est plus loin. Ce qui signifie que la dernière personne à être passée a refermé le passage derrière elle.

En parlant Mar observa la salle. Il y avait une grande grille de métal qui leur bloquait le passage. Et aussi... des statues. Deux grandes statues au-dessus de la grille, l'une représentant un serpent et l'autre une baleine... avec un emplacement effondré au milieu.

— Si on veut avancer, il va falloir trouver comment ouvrir cette grille.

* * *

— Eh bien, pas avec le levier, déjà, » grimaça Sol avant de jeter à son tour un œil au reste de la salle.

Se concentrer là-dessus l'aidait à se sentir mieux après toute la boucherie de ces dernières minutes. La statue qui s'était effondrée était bien en évidence sur le sol devant eux. Un serpent, comme celle de gauche. Il le fit remarquer à Mar sans baisser le nez.

— Tu t'y connais en passage piégé nordique, toi ?

* * *

— Heuuuu... disons que... pas vraiment en fait... enfin... j'étais là quand certains ont été conçus, mais enfermé dans mon village, je n'y voyais pas grand-chose... Je n'ai que la théorie.

Il s'approcha d'un coin de la pièce où étaient présents trois piliers gravés. L'un d'une baleine, et les deux autres d'aigles.

— Mais, en théorie, il devrait y avoir un rapport avec ces piliers.

* * *

Sol s'approcha prudemment des piliers, l'oreille aux aguets, mais le piège semblait uniquement centré sur le levier, et il y parvint sans soucis.

Trois statues, trois piliers, et des animaux. La baleine ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle de la statue. Peut-être que... Mais ce serait trop simple, non?

Sol posa une main sur un des piliers, et le fit tourner sans effort. La gravure pivota, remplacée par une nouvelle.

— Ça alors!

* * *

Mar regarda Sol, puis le pilier, puis Sol... puis il cria.

— MAIS ILS ÉTAIENT STUPIDES, LES MORTELS DE L'ÉPOQUE ?! C'est pas possible que ce soit aussi simple !

Et ce disant, il se jeta sur le deuxième pilier pour le faire pivoter de façon à avoir un serpent, et le troisième une baleine.

Avec le premier pilier de Sol qui affichait aussi un serpent, Mar entendit un léger mécanisme se déclencher dans les murs de pierre, comme pour les récompenser d'avoir aligné trois neurones.

* * *

— Ah, bah oui, c'était ça! » dit Sol avec un sourire tendu alors que Mar semblait sur le point d'imploser.

En revanche, la grille ne se soulevait pas encore. Est-ce que le levier n'était pas qu'un piège, finalement?

Mais il n'avait pas très envie de se retrouver à la place du brigand de tout à l'heure.

— T'as bien dit que tu étais immortel ? Tu veux aller, euh...

* * *

Mar marcha d'un pas rageur vers le levier et l'attrapa avec force avant de le tirer.

Il y eut un bruit, puis la grille se leva... et Mar explosa.

— Plus. De. Trois. Mille. Ans. D'existence. Et. C'est. Tout. Ce. Dont. Les. Nordiques. De. L'époque. Étaient. Capables ?!

Il actionnait le levier à chaque mot, créant une vraie crise d'épilepsie à la grille qui ne savait plus si elle devait se fermer ou s'ouvrir... au bout d'un moment, elle choisit de se bloquer au milieu du chemin. Cassée.

* * *

Sol ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou courir se cacher devant la colère de son compagnon, alors il tâcha de rester le plus silencieux possible pendant que Mar se défoulait sur le vieux mécanisme qui n'avait rien demandé.

— On, euh, on y va, alors ?

* * *

Mar donna un dernier coup de pied au vieux levier puis avança vers la grille sous laquelle il passa sans se baisser.

* * *

Alors que Sol dut se pencher d'une bonne tête pour pouvoir le suivre de l'autre côté.

* * *

Mar allait continuer à faire sa tête de pas content quand il commença à sentir quelque chose... Il marqua un temps d'hésitation, se rendant compte que l'odeur distante semblait venir de la porte en face d'eux...

Peu rassuré, il en poussa les battants et fronça le nez avec une telle force que ce dernier aurait pu lui rentrer dans le visage.

— Eurk...

Derrière se dégageait une odeur de merde de rat, de renfermé et surtout, de cadavre en décomposition.

— Un tertre ? C'est une crypte, par les neufs !

* * *

Même de là où il était derrière lui, Sol se reçut lui aussi l'odeur de plein fouet et fronça le nez.

— Ouh, ah oui, ça sent la nature, hein ? On se croirait dans les bas-quartiers de l'Outre-Monde, » commenta-t-il. « Tu crois vraiment que les voleurs auraient caché des trucs là-dedans? »

* * *

Mar fronça une nouvelle fois le nez pour essayer de s'habituer à l'odeur puis montra les traces de pas dans le sol plein de poussière.

— De toute évidence, l'un d'eux est passé par-là... Mais d'où vient cette odeur de... ah...

En faisant un pas, il vit les cadavres frais de trois ragnards, ces rats immenses de la taille d'un gros chien.

— Voilà d'où venait l'odeur de merde, » fut la seule réponse que Mar donna avant de continuer son chemin l'air de rien.

* * *

Sol fit un bond en arrière en voyant les cadavres. Son premier réflexe fut de passer loooooin... puis plus près, en se rendant compte qu'il ne reconnaissait pas ce genre d'animal.

— C'est quoi ces bestioles ? Des chiens ?

* * *

— Non, des rats, » lui dit Mar en continuant d'avancer.

* * *

Sol cligna des yeux.

— Euh, non, désolé, ça c'est pas des rats.*

* * *

Mar s'arrêta et regarda les ragnard qu'ils avaient dépassés.

— Si, si. Ce sont bien des rats. Des ragnards plus précisément.

* * *

— Des ragnards... » répéta Sol en grimaçant un peu à la suite de Mar. « Désolé, mais les rats, ça ne fait pas cette taille. Et on a des sacré gros rats chez moi. »

* * *

Mar haussa les épaules.

— Ici, c'est une taille assez courante... Dis, tu entends ça ? » commença-t-il d'un coup.

* * *

— Entendre quoi ? » s'enquit Sol avant de se taire pour écouter.

* * *

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, attentifs au moindre bruit. Du fin fond du tunnel, il sembla leur parvenir... une... voix ? Oui c'était ça, quelqu'un qui appelait à l'aide.

* * *

Sol tourna immédiatement la tête vers la source de la voix et fit quelques pas rapides, comme par réflexe.

— Vite allons-y !

* * *

Mar le suivit, sans trop se poser de questions, la curiosité prenant pas sur la raison. Il aurait tout le loisir de savoir si la personne en détresse méritait son aide ou pas une fois qu'il aurait analysé la possible situation dangereuse dans laquelle elle pouvait se trouver.

Ils arrivèrent à un niveau du tunnel dont les murs commençaient petit à petit à se couvrir de toiles d'araignée... Un peu trop pour que ce soit normal.

Ils entendirent alors parfaitement la voix d'un homme plus loin.

— Alikir, c'est toi ? Venez m'aider ! Elle va revenir !

* * *

Sol faillit ralentir en voyant les toiles, se souvenant vivement des araignées géantes qu'ils avaient croisées en échappant aux impériaux. Mais l'appel le rappela à l'ordre. Cet endroit était dangereux, et il n'allait pas laisser une autre personne mourir s'il le pouvait.

— Euh, oui, non, c'est pas Alikir mais on vient vous aider... Qui ça, elle ? » ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

* * *

Mar et Sol arrivèrent alors dans une sorte de grande salle aux murs blancs de fils d'araignée. À l'autre bout de la salle, coincé dans la toile, se trouvait un bandit dont seul la tête était visible. Et qui hurla en les voyant arriver :

— Au-dessus ! Elle est au-dessus !

* * *

Sol leva la tête et hurla un juron plus gros que lui. Une araignée géante tombait du plafond juste devant eux, et il rêvait ou elle était encore plus grosse que celles du fort ? Il n'allait pas poser la question. Si les araignées d'ici étaient comme celles de son monde, (même en plus grand), celle-ci n'allait pas abandonner les deux nouvelles proies appétissantes qu'elle venait de repérer. Sol rapprocha ses mains et forma une boule de feu magique, en priant pour que la bête y soit sensible.

* * *

Mar recula d'un pas en voyant la créature, il voulut sortir son carnet quand elle cracha une sorte de filet baveux d'entre ses mandibules qui fonça vers lui !

Il fit un bond de côté au dernier moment mais la soie gluante lui arracha son livre.

— Par les neufs ! » cria Mar en resserrant la main sur son arme, prêt à bondir pour faire payer à cette créature sans cervelle le fait d'avoir touché à son précieux grimoire !

* * *

Sol regarda l'araignée lancer son attaque... sur Mar. La peur lui fit presque éclater sa boule de feu, mais lorsqu'il vit que son ami était sain et sauf, il reporta son attention, et toute sa colère, sur l'araignée.

Alors là, pas question.

Il lança la boule directement à la tête de l'insecte géant.

* * *

L'impact des flammes fit reculer la créature qui poussa un hurlement strident ignoble tout en agitant les pattes de manière anarchique.

Mar en profita pour courir vers le monstre et lui couper une patte d'un geste rapide et brutal.

Tellement brutal que l'épée s'arracha de sa main et partit voler dans un coin de la grotte, le laissant ainsi face à la créature désormais aveugle et de TRÈS mauvaise humeur... avec une patte en moins.

* * *

Sol cligna des yeux, ahuri devant la scène.

— Mais... Mais comment t'as fait pour perdre ton épée tout seul?! » s'émerveilla-t-il presque en préparant un nouveau projectile enflammé.

* * *

Mar évita une patte et commença à hurler sa frustration sur Sol.

— Essaye de te battre avec une épée trois fois trop grande pour toi et on en reparle !

Une autre patte fonça à l'aveuglette dans sa direction. Mar la vit arriver, alerté par un éclat argenté proche de la tête de l'araignée qui attira son attention... Il prit appui sur un rocher proche de lui et sauta sur la patte velue sans demander son reste, se retrouvant presque sur son dos.

* * *

— Wow! » s'écria Sol. « Fais attention! »

Malgré tout le drame de la situation, il avait presque envie de rire de la position dans laquelle Mar était. Un peu plus et il chevauchait l'arachnide géant dégueulasse... Il visa le flanc opposé à la patte où Mar était accroché et envoya une nouvelle attaque.

* * *

L'araignée posa sa patte en plein dans la boule de feu et se cabra de douleur si violemment qu'elle faillit désarçonner Mar. Il ne dut la survie de sa fierté qu'à un ultime réflexe. Sa main se referma sur l'objet métallique dont l'éclat avait attiré sa curiosité.

C'était la garde d'une dague, plantée dans la tête du monstre.

Le sourire de Mar s'élargit et le brun accentua sa prise sur l'arme, arrachant un nouveau cri de douleur à la créature.

* * *

Sol entendit le cri et se figea sans vraiment voir ce que Mar faisait. Il avait perdu son épée, est-ce qu'il était en train de blesser l'araignée à mains nues? Il fit la grimace à cette idée.

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique?

* * *

Mar ne prêta pas attention à Sol. Il ne prêtait plus attention à rien mis à part à la Givrépeire et la dague logée dans sa tête. Depuis quand l'arme était-elle là ? Qui l'y avait mise ? Que de questions qu'il balaya d'un coup de main mentale pour juste se concentrer sur l'instant présent.

D'un geste bien trop naturel et précis, il fit pivoter la dague dans le crâne de la bête, mouvement certes un peu difficile vu la solidité du cuir mais utile... et fatale... Il arracha la dague d'un coup en éjectant une grande partie de sa cervelle.

Le cri de la créature se coupa d'un coup et elle s'écroula de tout son long sur le sol poussiéreux, désarçonnant Mar qui chuta sur un coussin de toile et d'ossements.

* * *

Sol poussa un cri de crainte et de dégoût et malgré le cadavre accourut vers Mar en esquivant les morceaux de cervelle et le sang qui commençait à imbiber le sol.

Il vit l'immortel presque joyeux tenant dans ses mains une dague très crade qui transpirerait sûrement du sang jusqu'au siècle suivant.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt.

Et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

— Putain tu m'as fait peur! » admit-il, sans préciser qu'il avait eu légèrement plus peur de son absence apparente d'arme pendant son broyage en règle de cervelle d'araignée que de la chute finalement moins violente que beaucoup de choses par ici.

* * *

Mar se tourna vers Sol, le visage rayonnant. Il brandit la lame devant les yeux du rouquin.

— Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé ! Une dague Nordique Antique ! Une vraie dague Nordique Antique ! Elle doit avoir au moins 2 000 ans !

* * *

Sol lutta intérieurement entre sa fascination pour l'étrange et la nouveauté... et l'absolu dégoût que l'état de ladite lame lui inspirait.

— Alors, c'est chouette, hein, c'est super, mais par pitié, utilise ce que tu veux mais nettoie-la...

Il regarda aux alentours, presque pour se donner une excuse pour ne pas avoir à regarder l'objet. Les plus vieux bouts de soie d'araignée étaient secs et ne collaient plus, il en attrapa une poignée et la tendit à Mar en guise de torchon.

* * *

Mar se leva, faisant craquer les quelques restes d'os de ragnard (ou autre) sous lui et attrapa la soie. De même, tout en astiquant sa lame, il se dirigea vers le coin de la grotte où son carnet avait été expédié.

Pendant ce temps, une voix se rappela à eux.

— Euh... Les gosses... Vous pouvez m'aider ?

* * *

— Oh merde, c'est vrai! Vous êtes encore là!

Sol s'approcha de l'homme toujours emprisonné dans la toile... et qui avait une tête assez inhabituelle, il n'avait pas l'air complètement humain, mais bon, on ne juge pas, c'est pas bien.

— Vous allez bien? On va vous aider... Euh... » Il scruta les monceaux de toile qui entouraient l'homme et grimaça. « Comme on peut. »

Il hésita à tendre la main pour arracher la toile, puis se rappela de l'épée de Mar qui avait volé quelque part dans cette direction. Il se mit à la chercher.

— Comment vous vous appelez? » demanda-t-il à tout hasard.

* * *

— Arvel... » commença l'homme. « Bon sang, mais dépêchez-vous ! Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait arriver d'autre !

Alors que Sol allait ramasser l'épée de Mar, ce dernier (qui avait récupéré ses affaires) marcha jusqu'à lui et retint doucement sa main.

— Une minute, elfe. On cherche un objet qui a été volé. Une griffe en or... ça ne vous dirait pas quelque chose par hasard ?

* * *

Sol écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait, mais surtout impressionné et presque fier en fait.

— Tu lui as posé la question sans essayer de le tuer! » dit-il, la voix pleine d'émotion.

* * *

Mar leva les yeux au ciel, l'air de dire "je ne suis pas un barbare demeuré non plus" et se concentra sur le Dunmer, plus communément appelé elfe noir.

* * *

— Oui, la griffe, je l'ai sur moi, libérez-moi et elle est à vous mais grouillez-vous, sans rire!

— Oui, oui, » acquiesça Sol qui avait l'intention de le libérer de toute façon.

Mais à présent, un sourire éclairait son visage. Ils y étaient enfin! Avec un peu de chance ce gentil monsieur, serait raisonnable.

Se servant de l'épée de Mar, il s'employa à découper soigneusement les fils d'araignée qui l'emprisonnaient.

* * *

Mar resta un peu plus en retrait, nettoyant la lame de la dague qui semblait ne pas vouloir se débarrasser de la crasse amassée au fil des siècles si facilement...

Arvel, lui, commença à se débattre quand il sentit la toile se desserrer.

— Elle se détend ! Je la sens !

Sol coupa une dernière partie et le dénommé Arvel en fut enfin libérer.

Se redressant, il offrit un sourire mauvais aux deux enfants avant de tourner les talons et de s'enfuir dans le trou de la galerie que Sol avait libéré avec lui.

— Imbéciles ! Pourquoi devrais-je partager le trésor avec qui que ce soit ?!

* * *

Sol ouvrit bêtement les yeux pendant quelques secondes. Puis son visage afficha un rictus plein de colère et il s'élança à la poursuite de l'elfe.

— EH! » lança-t-il. « On a sauvé vos fesses, revenez ici! »

* * *

Mar avait soufflé d'indignation et de colère quand l'elfe s'était enfui... souffle qui se fit bien vite couper par Sol qui commençait à poursuivre l'imbécile aux longues oreilles...

Est-ce que... Sol venait de le devancer dans la poursuite d'un ennemi ? La surprise passée, Mar partit à leur poursuite.

Puis, subitement, le sang de Mar se glaça. En courant ainsi à travers la galerie, ils ne s'étaient pas rendu compte que les murs étaient maintenant jonchés de longues cavités horizontales... des cavités mortuaires.

Mar accéléra sa course juste assez pour attraper Sol par le tissu de sa tunique et tirer dessus avec force pour essayer de le faire stopper.

Arvel, lui, poursuivit sa course dans la prochaine grande salle.

* * *

Sol ne sentit pas tout de suite la main de Mar solidement agrippée à son col et continua de courir pendant une seconde, traînant l'autre garçon derrière lui comme un étendard particulièrement réticent. Il ne le sentit qu'un peu avant la porte de la salle suivante et s'arrêta, extrêmement surpris. Est-ce que... Mar venait de l'empêcher de poursuivre le voleur?

Quel était ce monde à l'envers?

— Quoi? Il s'enfuit avec la griffe! Et il nous a menti, en plus!

* * *

Mar ne chercha pas à argumenter et plaqua sa main contre la bouche de Sol pour le faire taire.

* * *

 _J'ai comme une impression de déjà-vu_ , pensa Sol en se taisant pour écouter après s'être débattu pour se dégager.

* * *

Un cri leur parvint, le cri d'Arvel. Puis un autre bruit, semblable à un grognement ou un râle, le suivit, puis des bruits d'épées qui s'entrechoquent.

— À l'aide ! Au secours ! Aidez-moiiiiiiiiii !

* * *

Sol ouvrit de grands yeux. Etait-ce encore une salle piégée? Une embuscade? Comment Mar avait-il deviné le danger? Mais surtout...

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe? » murmura-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil prudent à travers la porte.

* * *

— Je ne pensais pas qu'on irait si loin dans les galeries... On les a réveillés... » souffla Mar tout en se penchant à son tour pour regarder.

Dans la grande salle devant eux, se trouvaient trois quatre colonnes gravées. Et sur les murs, par rangée de trois, pouvaient être aperçues des sortes d'alvéoles toutes en longueur... Dans lesquelles étaient allongés des cadavres en état de décomposition avancée. Comme s'ils étaient morts il y a quelques mois... Enfin, la raison de leur conservation était sûrement du fait que personne n'avait rouvert cette crypte depuis longtemps. Il était évident que ces personnes étaient mortes depuis plusieurs centaines d'années...

Mais ce qui était un peu moins logique par contre, c'était les silhouettes qui semblaient se battre avec Arvel.

Des morts. Vivants. En décomposition. Et armés.

* * *

Sol cligna des yeux. Les zombies étaient toujours là.

Il bugga un moment, réprimant les frissons qui lui dévalaient la colonne vertébrale. Nom d'une licorne, ce qu'il détestait la chair décomposée... C'était malsain.

En plus, ils étaient nombreux, et n'avaient pas l'air du matin... En fait ils n'avaient pas l'air de quoique ce soit, comme s'ils étaient somnambules. Sol grimaça en voyant le pauvre elfe se faire attaquer de tous les côtés. Si seulement il pouvait lui dire de revenir sans se faire entendre.

— Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne revient pas?! » s'apitoya-t-il. « Il doit y avoir un autre trésor que les bandits convoitent si cet endroit est gardé à ce point. Si on trouve qui a ramené ces zombies, on pourra peut-être le convaincre de nous laisser passer, » proposa-t-il.

* * *

— "Ramené ces zombies" ? De quoi tu parles ? Des Draugr ? Personne ne les a ramenés de nulle part, ils étaient déjà là, c'est sûrement toi qui les a réveillés en chantant et maintenant ils vont le...

Un Draugr décapita l'elfe d'un coup d'épée.

— tuer...

* * *

— Quoi? Parce que j'ai chanté? T'as fait plus de bruit en tombant tout à l'heure! » siffla Sol, sur les nerfs. « Et puis comment ça, personne ne les a ramenés? Est-ce que les morts se réveillent spontanément dans votre monde, comme ça, après s'être bien décomposés pour être dégueulasses? » Et après un autre coup d'œil dans la pièce : « Et si c'est le cas, pourquoi vous les enterrez pas comme tout le monde?! »

* * *

Mar se tourna vers Sol, l'air bizarrement réjoui qu'il ait ainsi posé ce genre de questions.

— Alors en fait, il y a plusieurs théories. Vois-tu, personne dans mon village n'était présent quand les premières cryptes furent construites, mais on dit que peu avant que le premier d'entre nous ne se réveille, il y avait déjà cette sorte de... malédiction sur les anciennes cryptes nordiques ! Certains vont même jusqu'à penser que ce sont les anciens adorateurs des dragons qui ont maudit les armées humaines pour avoir osé se rebeller. Enfin bon, cette théorie-là est stupide. On ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi les Dragons et les Wyvernes ont disparu mais c'est impossible que ce soit à cause d'un petit soulèvement d'humains mortels. Comme si des mortels pouvaient faire quoi que ce soit contre des...

— Uuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrg

Une tête dont la peau en décomposition ressemblait à une vieille serpillière verdâtre apparut soudainement devant la porte où ils étaient.

* * *

— AAAAAAARgh! » hurla Sol en réponse.

Et envoya presque par réflexe une boule de feu formée à la va-vite au visage (?) de la chose.

— VA-T-EN, VA-T-EN!

* * *

Les autres Draugr présents dans la salle se retournèrent vers eux et virent se faire expulser un des leurs, qui s'écroula sur le sol, flambant comme une bougie.

Mar haussa un sourcil face à la réaction de Sol et sortit son grimoire pour... griffonner dedans.

— Donc le feu est efficace contre les morts-vivants... » murmura-t-il, presque pour lui-même, pendant que cinq autres de ces monstres fonçaient sur Sol.

* * *

Sol qui continua de hurler et d'envoyer des boules de feu à la gueule des zombies qui couraient vers lui.

— J'AI DIT ALLEZ-VOUS EN! » couina-t-il, d'une façon très virile et pas ridicule du tout.

* * *

Mar aurait presque pu en rire s'ils n'avaient pas étés en danger. À la place, il regarda vite fait dans son grimoire avant de trouver la page qu'il cherchait et de recopier le symbole étrange sur une feuille vierge qu'il déchira... et lança devant Sol au moment même où il lançait une autre de ses boules de feu.

Le feu entra en contact avec le papier, et la boule enflammée se transforma alors en véritable brasier qui engloba toute la salle en l'espace d'une seconde. Et, quand la seconde d'après, la feuille fut totalement carbonisée, le feu s'arrêta, ne laissant que des Draugr enflammés courant partout et s'écroulant la seconde d'après dans un râle répugnant.

* * *

Sol laissa échapper un dernier glapissement dégoûté avant de reprendre son souffle avec de grandes inspirations, penché, les mains sur les genoux, pour éviter d'avoir à regarder ces machins maléfiques cramer.

— Merci... » dit-il à Mar, presque dans un murmure. Il prit encore un moment avant d'ajouter. « Je... déteste vraiment... les zombies... »

* * *

— Zombies... » répéta Mar comme si le mot lui plaisait. « C'est comme ça que l'on appelle les Draugr dans ton monde ? Intéressant... »

Il enjamba le corps calciné le plus proche pour avancer jusqu'au centre de la pièce maintenant sûre.

— Mais attends... tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu faisais de la nécromancie ?

* * *

— Et j'ai aussi dit que je préférais les squelettes, » rétorqua-t-il en le suivant prudemment. « Bien propres et secs, et de préférence qui n'essaient pas de me tuer. Même les morts-vivants qu'on trouve parfois dans l'Outre-Monde, je préfère qu'ils ne me touchent pas. Je déteste les trucs décomposés. »

* * *

Mar haussa les épaules.

— Je comprends, je n'aime pas non plus particulièrement les créatures dont les cellules vieillissent et pourrissent... Même si j'avoue que c'est un processus assez fascinant.

Ce disant, il s'accroupit en face du corps décapité d'Arvel et commença à lui faire les poches.

— Même ce genre de blessures est intéressant. Chez moi, les gens peuvent être blessés jusqu'à ce que leur corps ne puisse plus se mouvoir, mais il suffit alors de les ramener au Grand Crystal pour qu'ils refusionnent avec et attendre quelques années qu'ils réapparaissent. Ici le corps... pourrit. Pas très hygiénique n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Sol fit une petite grimace en imaginant des corps démembrés "fusionner" avec un cristal géant, quoi que cela veuille dire, mais il ne pouvait nier la joie qui fleurit dans sa poitrine en réalisant que Mar venait de lui confier un peu plus sur son village et sur son espèce.

— Non, ça c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, » admit-il. « Vos corps à vous, ils ne pourrissent pas si on les laisse trop longtemps sans les ramener au cristal?

* * *

— Non, après tout, nos corps sont fondamentalement différents. Ah ! Je l'ai !

Mar sortit d'une des poches de l'elfe un objet en or massif ressemblant à une patte d'animal fine avec trois longues griffes acérées.

— Quel bel objet ! Il doit bien avoir quelques siècles ! Regarde ses dorures ? C'est du travail d'orfèvre !

* * *

Sol s'approcha pour mieux voir, fasciné par l'objet scintillant, lui aussi. Sur le dos de l'objet se trouvaient des estampes représentant des animaux, lui rappelant la salle piégée de plus tôt.

— Est-ce que c'est la griffe? Comme c'est beau! Je m'attendais à une griffe comme celle d'un chat, moi.

Il tendit le doigt pour retracer les gravures délicates. Un sourire venait doucement remplacer sa moue dégoûtée.

— On a réussi! » murmura-t-il fièrement. « Plus qu'à sortir d'ici. »

* * *

Mar se laissa gagner par la joie de Sol et un sourire apparut aussi sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne reporte son attention sur le carnet d'Arvel qu'il avait trouvé à côté de la griffe.

Un vieux chiffon dans lequel il parlait de ses méfaits de bandit, etc. Rien de bien intéressant jusqu'à la dernière page.

—  _La Griffe d'or est enfin entre mes mains,_  » commença à lire Mar à voix haute. «  _et avec elle, le pouvoir des grands héros nordiques. Cet imbécile de marchand ne s'était jamais douté que son bibelot favori était en fait... la clé de la Chambre aux Histoires ?!_  »

Il releva la tête vers la griffe que tenait Sol, puis finit de lire les dernières lignes du journal.

—  _La légende dit que les anciens Nordiques ont dissimulé un immense trésor dans cette salle mais que ceux qui n'en sont pas dignes périront par les pièges... On raconte aussi que celui qui a la Griffe d'or détient la solution dans la paume de sa main..._

* * *

— Ok, alors il n'était pas très gentil, mais il savait écrire, » commenta Sol, en jetant un regard respectueux au cadavre de l'elfe avant de reporter ses yeux sur la griffe.

Les estampes étaient trop évidentes pour ne pas inviter à tenter sa chance. Le frisson de la découverte lui chatouillait agréablement le ventre. Avec un nom pareil, la Chambre aux Histoires recelait sûrement mieux qu'un trésor, il en était persuadé.

— Tu crois qu'on tombera dessus en continuant? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire qui cachait mal son excitation.

* * *

— Dessus ? Tu veux dire sur la Chambre aux Histoires ? Comme celle juste derrière toi ?

Ce disant, Mar pointa la grande porte à doubles battants derrière Sol.

— Je n'ai peut-être que 927 ans mais je sais quand même lire les écritures anciennes. Et celles sur le cadre de cette porte disent bien "Chambre des Histoires"... Enfin, la traduction littérale serait plutôt "Hall du savoir" mais passons...

* * *

Sol se retourna, et regarda la porte, et les inscriptions qu'il ne pouvait, bien entendu, pas déchiffrer.

— Ah, » se contenta-t-il de dire.

Puis il se retourna vers Mar et sourit de toutes ses dents.

— Dis...? Tu crois qu'on pourrait aller jeter un œil?

* * *

Mar le regarda et lui rendit un sourire équivalent.

— Découvrir une pièce cachée pleine d'histoire que personne n'a ouverte depuis des millénaires ? Je te suis !

Et il se releva d'un bond, trop excité pour craindre une nouvelle attaque de Draugr ou autre.


	7. La fin de leur première quête

Sol poussa un petit cri de joie et se dirigea vers la porte à grands pas. Se souvenant de sa bêtise de tout à l'heure, il la poussa avant de tenter quoi que ce soit et elle tourna sur ses gonds en grinçant légèrement. Ouverte. Cela aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille avant qu'il n'entre et ne découvre une belle grande salle... vide. Au fond de laquelle se trouvait une deuxième porte, beaucoup plus sophistiquée. Sol fit signe à Mar et les deux garçons entrèrent ensemble.

* * *

Mar écarquilla ses yeux si fort qu'ils auraient pu sortir de leurs orbites. Et il se précipita vers l'un des murs de la pièce sur lequel se trouvaient des centaines et des centaines d'inscriptions anciennes.

— Regarde ça ! C'est magnifique ! L'histoire complète de ce Tertre et de ceux qui l'ont construit est écrite ici !

Il courait d'un mur à l'autre en poussant des cris de joie.

— J'avais raison ! Ce tertre a presque 3000 ans ! Il a été créé après la chute des Dragons... Oh ! Ici on parle même d'Ysgramor !

Et il continuait de s'extasier ainsi tout en sautant d'un mur à l'autre, des étoiles dans les yeux.

* * *

Sol ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Mar aussi joyeux et enthousiaste, et son énergie était contagieuse.

Lui aussi aurait vraiment voulu pouvoir lire l'histoire de ce tertre, mais il était déçu de constater qu'il n'arrivait pas à lire l'écriture de ce monde. Alors il se contentait de suivre Mar d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce en riant et en le regardant s'extasier comme un enfant le matin de Noël.

— Tu veux bien me raconter ce qu'il y a d'écrit, dis? C'est quoi la chute des Dragons? C'est qui Ysgramor?

* * *

Mar se tourna vers lui, les yeux brillants comme le Grand Crystal lui-même.

— La chute des Dragons... C'était il y a environ 3000 ans ! À l'époque, le monde était gouverné par ces créatures immortelles et leur chef : Alduin. Puis, sans que personne ne sache vraiment comment ni pourquoi, les dragons disparurent. On sait très peu de choses sur cette chute dans mon village. Les plus vieux habitants se sont réveillés après cette époque... Mais on raconte que certains Nordiques, dont Ysgramor lui-même, auraient relaté ce qui s'était réellement passé quelque part, dans un temple "à l'abri du ciel" comme ils disaient... Mais même en ayant observé Skyrim depuis plusieurs centaines d'années, je n'ai pas été capable de trouver ce qu'était ce lieu... C'en est presque frustrant...

Il s'approcha d'une fresque proche de la grande porte sophistiquée où était visible la silhouette d'un grand homme en armure avec une hache qui faisait trois fois sa taille.

— Voici Ysgramor. C'est le premier Nordique à avoir posé pied ici, en Bordeciel. Ou Skyrim dans la langue ancienne. Et depuis, cette terre est devenue la patrie des Nordiques.

* * *

Sol écoutait, captivé par la leçon d'histoire relatée par la voix passionnée de Mar. Le visage de l'immortel était comme métamorphosé, ici, c'était à la fois troublant et éblouissant. Et Sol était certain que Mar ne lui avait jamais parlé aussi longtemps d'une traite, ni de façon aussi ouverte et joyeuse.

— Dis, tu parles tout le temps des dragons comme si leur espèce était éteinte mais on en a vu un hier, non ?

* * *

Mar s'arrêta dans sa lancée et passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour attraper sa queue de cheval et l'entortiller tout en réfléchissant.

— C'est vrai... Honnêtement, cela fait des millénaires que les Dragons sont censés avoir disparu. Enfin, être parti serait un mot plus juste vu que les dragons sont immortels. En fait, je pense plus qu'ils ont continué à vivre quelque part, comme les habitants de mon village et moi. Et que quelques chose a dû donner envie de revenir à celui que l'on a vu. Je ne sais pas encore quoi... Mais quelque chose me dit qu'on en saura plus un jour... Après tout, je ne pense pas qu'un dragon se baladant en Bordeciel passe inaperçu très longtemps.

Se disant, Mar sembla subitement se souvenir qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour du tourisme et se retourna vers la porte sculptée.

— Bon... À nous trois maintenant.

* * *

Sol ne put retenir sa moue et son petit soupir déçu en comprenant que la leçon était terminée. Dommage... Mais Mar avait raison, sans compter qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans ce tertre sinistre. Il le suivit du côté de la porte et comprit, en regardant la serrure, que c'était là que la griffe allait leur servir : des creux pour chacun des doigts, et trois cercles gravés comme ceux sur le dos. Il jeta un regard à l'objet qu'il tenait encore dans ses mains et le tendit à Mar.

— Tu veux faire les honneurs ?

* * *

Mar regarda Sol et la Griffe qu'il lui tendait puis s'autorisa un petit sourire.

Il observa les symboles sur la paume de l'objet sans le prendre puis se retourna vers la porte.

— L'ours... le papillon de nuit... et la chouette... » murmura-t-il tout en faisant rouler les cercles coulissant pour les faire coïncider avec ceux de la griffe. Puis il s'écarta et laissa la place à Sol.

— Après toi, compagnon.

* * *

Le nom fit sourire Sol. C'était toujours bon d'avoir confirmation que la personne avec laquelle il risquait sa vie le voyait aussi avec une certaine estime. Il inséra la griffe dans la serrure et un mécanisme étrange se déclencha avant de recracher la griffe qui alla rebondir sur le sol. Le plateau central s'enfonça et la porte entière coulissa vers le bas, révélant un grand escalier de pierre s'élevant vers une salle que l'on devinait bien éclairée.

Sol ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits. Donc ils vivaient au Moyen-Âge, ils n'avaient pas de police ou d'éclairage décent, par contre ils avaient des portes automatiques?!

Il se pencha pour récupérer la griffe et fit quelques pas dans les escaliers, ébahi.

— Bon. Je crois que c'est par là.

* * *

Mar le regarda passer la porte avant de lâcher un soupir de soulagement.

Il attrapa son carnet et écrivit dedans.

— Donc ces portes ne sont pas piégées. Bien.

Puis il referma le carnet et avança vers le grand escalier en passant devant son « compagnon ».

* * *

Sol le regarda passer, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés, incrédule. Il le regarda monter les marches, silencieux.

Puis il cria :

— TU T'ES SERVI DE MOI! ESPÈCE DE TRAÎTRE!

Il mit la main sur son cœur comme si on lui avait porté un coup fatal, et monta à son tour les marches en tapant du pied.

— Compagnon, mon OEIL!

* * *

Mar laissa passer Sol devant lui, d'un pas rageur. Il essaya de retenir le rire qui monta dans sa gorge. La réaction du demi-démon était amusante... Oui, c'était le mot. Amusante. Mais il préféra ne rien dire et garder un visage neutre.

En fait, il ne s'autorisa une réaction que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en haut des marches, il en resta bouche bée. Ces dernières donnaient sur une grotte au plafond si haut qu'on peinait à en voir la voute. Seuls quelques rayons de lumière laissaient deviner des trous vers le ciel.

En face d'eux, enjambant un petit ruisseau souterrain, se trouvait un vieux pont de pierre millénaire. Et encore après, une sorte de grande dalle de pierre polie habillée d'un grand mur arrondi et gravé.

Oh. Et des cascades. Une bonne demi-douzaine de cascades.

* * *

Comme son compère, Sol resta baba devant l'endroit immense et sublime. Lorsqu'il retrouva l'usage de la parole, ce fut seulement pour dire : "Comme c'est beau..."

Il s'approcha du pont à pas lents, comprenant instinctivement qu'il y avait quelque chose d'important sur cette estrade de pierre. Mais il ne voulait pas y aller seul et se retourna pour s'assurer que Mar le suivait.

* * *

Mar s'avança doucement, les yeux rivés sur le mur circulaire en face d'eux comme si rien d'autre n'existait autour.

Comme hypnotisé. Ou plutôt subjugué.

Et alors que ses pieds le menaient jusqu'au pont, il heurta une pierre du bout de sa chaussure et trébucha de façon peu élégante. Mettant ainsi fin à l'ambiance mystique qui semblait l'avoir recouvert.

* * *

Pendant une seconde, Sol crut vraiment qu'il allait réussir à se retenir. Espoir vain qui mourut lorsqu'il se sentit secoué par les éclats de rire.

— Alors, le principe de la marche, c'est de rester sur ses pieds, » taquina-t-il l'immortel en accourant pour l'aider à se relever. « Ça fait déjà deux fois aujourd'hui. À ce rythme, il faudra te trouver un fauteuil roulant, ce sera moins dangereux. »

* * *

Mar n'écoutait pas le rouquin. En fait, il ne voulait plus jamais écouter le moindre mot qui sortait de sa bouche. Même sa curiosité qui s'était éveillée à l'entente de ce terme inconnu de « fauteuil roulant » se fit étouffer par sa fierté éclatée au sol. Une chaise qui roule ? Vraiment ? Il allait la lui foutre dans le ******.

Mais l'immortel décida plutôt de repousser la main de Sol et de repartir d'un pas aussi noble que lui permettaient les restes de son égo malmené.

Il passa le pont et monta les marches en essayant de regarder où il posait les pieds pour une fois...

* * *

Sol le suivit, s'attendant presque à devoir le rattraper. Il pouffait encore de rire en silence. Mar se vexait si vite, et à chaque fois il ressemblait à un petit chaton tombé à l'eau. Bon, après il était dangereux, surtout s'il tenait une arme, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle.

* * *

Mar allait poser le pied sur la dernière marche quand il se figea dans son geste.

L'oreille aux aguets et le cœur battant à tout rompre... il observa les lieux avec méfiance et... autre chose...

— Tu entends ça ?

* * *

Sol s'arrêta et regarda les alentours en tâchant d'écouter. Pendant une minute. Mais non, il n'entendait que le bruit des chutes d'eau, et rien ne semblait suspect.

— Non, rien, » murmura-t-il en secouant la tête.

* * *

Mar monta la dernière marche... Il avança prudemment, le son était lointain, étouffé... comme une... voix ?

Plus il avançait, et plus il lui semblait possible de percevoir cette voix et ce qu'elle disait.

Comme hypnotisé, il continua de marcher vers l'endroit d'où elle semblait provenir... du... mur ?

* * *

Sol le suivit, pensant que Mar avait simplement vu quelque chose de particulièrement intéressant, une gravure, une inscription...

* * *

Mar arriva devant le mur tel un zombie. Les yeux dans le vague, totalement en transe.

Il arriva devant le mur orné d'anciennes gravures, presque toutes effacées par le temps.

Les voix se faisaient plus fortes, il pouvait presque les comprendre...

Il posa la main sur la pierre, sentit alors une vague de paroles et de souvenirs, si rapides et nombreux qu'il lui était impossible d'en retenir la moindre chose.

Un peu comme si des milliers d'années d'existence essayaient en vain de se résumer en une seconde.

* * *

Sol comprenait de moins en moins ce qui se passait. Des sortes de faisceaux d'énergie avaient commencé à sortir du mur. L'air scintillait et se pliait comme agité par un courant sous-marin, et Mar, debout en plein milieu du phénomène, restait parfaitement immobile, la main sur la pierre. Comme si c'était normal. Était-ce normal? Rien n'était moins sûr, ici.

— Mar ? » appela Sol, inquiet.

* * *

Mar entendit son nom. Et cela sembla comme briser l'ambiance qui l'entourait. Soudainement, il prit conscience d'où il était et de ce qu'il faisait, seul, debout devant ce mur de mots. Il regarda Sol d'un air perdu, comme réveillé d'un étrange rêve.

— Qu... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

* * *

— À toi de me le dire! Tout va bien? Il y a eu ce... machin autour de toi, » dit Sol, bien incapable de décrire cet étrange flux autour de son ami.

* * *

— Oui, je... Je crois...

Mar regarda le mur où il avait toujours la main posée et la retira comme s'il allait le mordre.

— Je ne comprends pas… Les murmures... C'était comme si le mur parlait ! Tu l'as entendu aussi ?

* * *

— Non, je n'ai rien entendu... » fit Sol, sentant sa fascination prendre le pas sur son inquiétude.

Il s'approcha à son tour, et, à tout hasard, posa aussi sa main sur la pierre, mais tout resta muet.

— C'est bizarre... Qu'est-ce que c'est, ce mur ?

* * *

Mar observa à nouveau ce mur devant eux avant d'y reposer la main sans que rien ne se passe... Puis il s'attarda sur les gravures, essayant d'apporter une réponse à Sol... et à lui-même par la même occasion.

— La pierre semble très ancienne... Les écritures aussi. J'en ai déjà vu de semblables dans mon village. Les anciens disent qu'il s'agit de la langue draconique... On dit qu'un simple mot dans cette langue invoquait une puissante magie... Mais elle a disparu avec la chute des dragons. Aujourd'hui, même s'il est possible de la traduire, personne ne sait comment les mots se prononcent.

Il laissa ses doigts parcourir les gravures d'un geste presque respectueux.

— Pourtant, ces murmures... Je ne saurais dire comment... mais c'est comme si j'avais pu entendre les anciens dragons parler cette langue... En fait, j'en suis sûr...

Il l'avait senti au plus profond de lui. À travers tous ces murmures qu'il avait entendus, l'un d'eux s'était comme gravé dans son âme... un mot.

* * *

— Qu'est-ce qu'ils disaient ? Tu as compris ces paroles ?

Le cerveau de Sol chauffait, tâchant de comprendre ce qui s'était passé, ce qu'étaient ces murmures et ces fluctuations dans l'air. C'était probablement de la magie, une magie qui selon Mar était invoquée par cette langue que personne ne parlait. Il y avait donc une source, la langue, et un déclencheur, la parole. Mais, objectivement, il n'y avait pas eu de parole prononcée, donc aucun sort n'avait été lancé, à moins qu'un mot écrit ne suffise à déclencher le sort, mais dans ce cas, cela serait bien connu et Mar ne serait pas aussi surpris. Ce phénomène n'était donc pas un sort, mais alors de quoi s'agissait-il? Mar avait entendu des murmures, le mur pouvait-il créer un lien de communication magique? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi n'avait-il fonctionné qu'une seule fois, avec Mar?

Sol marmonnait ses raisonnements à voix haute, se perdant dans l'examen du mur et des alentours, marchant d'un bout à l'autre de la plateforme de pierre comme lorsqu'il faisait ses recherches dans son monde natal.

* * *

— Je ne suis pas sûr...

Mar posa une main sur son torse. Un mot semblait comme résonner en lui, dans son âme, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ni comment. C'était nouveau. Et un peu effrayant... Devait-il essayer de le prononcer ? Il n'en était pas sûr...

— C'est comme si les personnes qui avaient écrit ces mots en langage draconique y avaient aussi insufflé leur magie... De façon à ce que chaque personne qui vienne les lire puisse les utiliser... Mais je ne sais pas... Peut-être que le mur est trop vieux ? C'est comme si le sort s'était atténué avec le temps. Même si j'essayais de le prononcer... Je ne suis pas sûr que j'y arriverais vraiment...

* * *

— Essaie quand même, pour voir ? On saura pas, sinon...

Sol revint pensivement vers le centre du mur.

— Est-ce que ça ne m'a rien fait parce que je ne sais pas comment ça se lit ? » se demanda-t-il tout haut. « Il faudrait quelqu'un d'autre pour vérifier... »

* * *

Mar regarda le mot qui l'avait attiré, celui qui signifiait « la force ».

Il posa la main sur la pierre et essaya d'invoquer le mot en draconique comme il lui était apparu plus tôt.

—  _Fus_.

Le mot lui sonna bizarre en bouche, mais rien ne se passa pour autant.

— Tu vois ? Il manque quelque chose. Même si j'ignore quoi... La magie contenue dans ce mur devait être bien trop faible. C'est peut-être aussi pour ça que tu n'as pas pu l'entendre : je suis arrivé juste un peu avant et il ne devait pas y en avoir assez pour deux...

Il s'écarta du mur et commença à marcher vers le piédestal de l'autre côté.

— C'est dommage mais d'un côté quelque chose me dit qu'on sera sûrement amenés à trouver d'autres de ces murs plus tard. Enfin, si on continue d'explorer ensemble...

* * *

En entendant cette dernière phrase, Sol se retourna vers Mar, la bouche tordue en un rictus amusé.

— Quoi, tu crois que tu vas te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement? Tu es beaucoup trop surprenant pour que je te lâche.

Et il se hâta de le rejoindre, marmonnant dans sa barbe qu'il lui fallait aussi quelqu'un pour lui apprendre l'éthique.

Il se retourna néanmoins pour regarder le mur une dernière fois. Même s'ils étaient amenés à en croiser d'autres, Sol n'aimait pas abandonner quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas. Ça le frustrait.

* * *

Mar jeta un regard vers Sol avant de soupirer et d'attraper son carnet.

Il le regarda une seconde avant de le tendre au châtain.

— Tiens. Essaye de recopier les écrits du mur. Tu poses une des feuilles dessus et tu y frottes le charbon de bois. Ça nous en gardera une trace. Ne t'inquiète pas pour la taille de la feuille, mon carnet est enchanté. Tu auras facilement la place de tout copier.

* * *

Sol ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Mar, le secret, l'évasif Mar lui prêtait son carnet? De son propre chef?! Pas seulement ça, il avait le droit d'y inscrire quelque chose!

Il allait neiger en Juillet ou quoi?

Sol prit le carnet presque avec déférence et s'empressa d'aller recopier les inscriptions aussi soigneusement et consciencieusement que possible. Lorsqu'il rendit le carnet à Mar, ce fut avec un soulagement tangible, un immense sourire reconnaissant, et une sensation chaleureuse, pas exactement étrange, mais qu'il n'aurait pas su décrire s'il l'avait voulu.

* * *

Mar le regarda faire. Un étrange sentiment l'avait poussé à lui confier son carnet et maintenant qu'il voyait Sol s'agiter ainsi il venait de mettre le doigt dessus.

Un chiot. Sol lui faisait penser à petit chien.

Il récupéra son carnet, le visage neutre et le rangea. Sol était content. Il était presque sûr que si sa queue de démon n'était pas cachée sous sa tunique, elle se balancerait de droite à gauche comme celles des canidés.

— Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé, » dit-il sans plus de cérémonie.

Sur le piédestal derrière lui avait été posé une plaque de pierre d'une vingtaine de centimètres, gravée elle aussi d'étranges symboles et d'écritures en Nordique Antique.

— À vue de nez, je dirais qu'il s'agit d'une carte mais je ne sais pas à quoi elle correspond.

Il la souleva doucement, essayant de ne pas la casser et laissa Sol l'observer.

— Ça, au moins, on peut l'emporter dans le sac, » se permit-il de plaisanter.

* * *

Sol pouffa légèrement en examinant la tablette. En effet, les gravures dont elle était couverte semblaient décrire la carte d'un pays ou d'un littoral, à l'exception d'un gros symbole en bas. Il y avait des encoches qui semblaient indiquer les villes, ou bien des lieux précis, et des pointillés qui pouvaient être un peu n'importe quoi.

— C'est peut-être une carte de la région, » supposa-t-il en rendant la tablette à Mar pour qu'il la range dans son sac.

* * *

— Oui, on reconnait bien Bordeciel...

Il la rangea et regarda Sol.

— C'est vrai que tu ne sais même pas exactement à quoi ressemble notre monde ! Dès qu'on sera rentrés à Rivebois, je te montrerai une vraie carte.

* * *

— Oh, yay ! » sourit Sol à la promesse.

* * *

Puis Mar s'approcha d'un coin de la salle qui donnait sur la roche de la grotte et où se trouvait un levier ancien.

Prudemment, il l'actionna et un morceau de la voute coulissa pour laisser voir un passage de quelques mètres qui donnait sur l'extérieur.

* * *

— Ouf, il n'était pas piégé, » plaisanta Sol après la manipe. Il fit quelques pas vers la sortie, et attendit que Mar en fasse de même pour quitter enfin le tertre et ses secrets.

* * *

Ils n'eurent aucun mal à retrouver le chemin de Rivebois, juste quelques minutes pour rejoindre la rivière et la suivre jusqu'au village.

Une fois arrivés, ils se dirigèrent vers le marché, évitant le regard des gens face à leurs vêtements pleins de poussière, de toiles d'araignées et de sang (pour Mar).

Ce dernier ouvrit la porte du marché et laissa entrer Sol avant de le suivre à son tour.

* * *

Sol repéra aussitôt le marchand et sa sœur à l'ouvrage et ne se gêna pas pour clamer :

— Devinez qui a récupéré votre griffe !

Avec un grand sourire fier, et enthousiaste. Après tout, qui ne le serait pas après être sorti de ce piège après, en prime, avoir pu en voir les secrets.

* * *

Camilla Valerius se leva de sa chaise en poussant un petit cri de soulagement avant de s'approcher des garçons, suivie de son frère choqué et fou de bonheur.

— Oh par Zénithar ! Vous êtes vivants ! Et vous avez la Griffe !

Lucan s'approcha pour saisir la Griffe que Sol venait de sortir de sa poche quand Mar se plaça subitement devant lui, bloquant le passage.

— Notre récompense.

* * *

— Ah, oui, oui, bien sûr, qu'est-ce que... Oui!

Lucan parut avoir une illumination et disparut à l'arrière de la boutique pendant une minute ou deux avant de revenir avec une petite épée qui semblait plutôt légère et bien ouvragée, avec des ornements sur la garde.

— Une épée de très bonne facture, adaptée pour les enfants, en aiguisant un peu ça vous sera très utile. Et puis prenez ça aussi, pour votre peine.

Et il leur tendit une bourse où teintaient quelques pièces.

— Merci, monsieur ! » sourit Sol en donnant la griffe à Camilla qui avait entretemps pu passer la barrière infranchissable de Mar. « Mais, vous ne disiez pas que vous ne vouliez pas engager de mercenaires parce que vous n'aviez pas de quoi payer ? »

* * *

Lucan leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Mar se saisissait de l'épée, l'œil critique.

— Penses-tu que les Mercenaires courent les rues ? Nous sommes un petit village ! Il aurait fallu que j'aille jusqu'à Blancherive ou Épervine pour espérer en trouver un !... et je ne peux abandonner ma boutique aussi longtemps ! » finit-il d'un air dramatique.

Ouais. En gros, il avait eu la flemme de chercher.

Mar, satisfait de son épée se retourna vers le vendeur pour récupérer la bourse.

— Auriez-vous une carte ? Et j'aimerais aussi un endroit où aiguiser cette lame. Et un autel d'enchantement.

— Oh... hurm. Pour la carte, je peux vous en vendre une pour 10 Septims. Ensuite pour aiguiser l'épée vous pouvez demander à Alvor, à la forge d'en face. Dites-lui que vous venez de ma part. Et enfin pour l'autel, je suis désolé mais il n'y en a pas ici. Il vous faudra demander dans une grande ville.

Tout en parlant, il leur sortit une carte en parfait état que Mar s'empressa de payer avec le contenu de la bourse.

* * *

Sol attendait sur le côté en se balançant sur la plante de ses pieds. Camilla était retournée travailler et il venait seulement de remarquer que ses jambes lui faisaient mal et tremblaient un peu. Sûrement, à cause de tous les efforts qu'il avait dû fournir ce jour-là.

* * *

Mar termina ses achats et remercia Lucan avant de repartir, Sol sur ses talons.

En effet, pile en face du marché se trouvait la forge avec le forgeron qui travaillait une pièce de métal en face d'eux.

* * *

Sol le suivit. Voulut le suivre. Mais une fois dehors, ses jambes tremblantes refusèrent d'être ignorées plus longtemps et l'obligèrent à s'appuyer contre le mur pour ne pas vaciller. Comme la terre autour de lui.

* * *

Mar sentit alors bizarrement qu'il n'était plus suivi par son petit chien... Pardon ! Il ne ressentit plus la présence de son compagnon dans son dos et dut donc se retourner.

Pour voir un Sol presque aussi blanc que lui (ce qui rendait en fait sa peau encore plus mauve) se retenir au montant de la porte du magasin.

— Sol ? Qu'est-ce que tu f...

Mar s'arrêta soudain dans sa phrase et s'approcha de Sol tout en sortant son carnet.

— T'es en train de mourir ? Dis-moi qu'est-ce que tu ressens ? Ça fait quoi ? Tu vois une lumière ?

* * *

— Mais non, mais non, ça v... J'ai juste un peu le tournis, c'est tout, » assura Sol.

Son estomac semblait s'être trouvé une vocation de contorsionniste à laquelle il n'avait jamais donné son accord. Il posa une main dessus en se mordant la lèvre. Sa tête était lourde et trop légère en même temps.

— Je meurs de faim... » gémit-il. « Hypoglycémie... »

* * *

Mar avait des étoiles dans les yeux.

— De faim ? Ça fait quel effet ? C'est douloureux ? Ça a l'air douloureux... Heu... Sol ? Tu vas pas vraiment mourir, si ? Sol ?

Mar laissa tomber son carnet et commença à fouiller dans son sac pour en sortir le pain et le fromage qu'il venait d'acheter.

— Tiens ! Mange !

* * *

Sol était sur le point de lui dire que tout allait bien, que dans quelques minutes, il pourrait repartir et tiendrait aussi longtemps qu'il le fallait. Mais devant l'inquiétude visible sur le visage de Mar, il préféra se taire et prendre la nourriture qu'il lui proposait. Il s'assit lentement par terre et s'appliqua à manger jusqu'à ce que tout arrête de tourner autour de lui, ce qui prit quelques minutes.

* * *

Mar le regardait reprendre des couleurs plus sombres tout en notant ces changements dans son carnet. Passé une minute, il avait repris son visage neutre et une fois que Sol eut fini, il se releva, ferma son carnet d'un geste sec et s'éloigna.

— Aller, on n'a pas toute la journée.

* * *

— Mais je suis bien par terre, » gémit Sol.

* * *

Mar se retourna, agacé.

— Sol ! Lève-toi du... sol...

La phrase lui échappa, il avait senti le mauvais jeu de mot venir mais n'avait rien pu faire pour le retenir...

* * *

La bouche de Sol se tordit en un sourire involontaire. Il voulut se retenir mais un gloussement lui échappa.

— Désolé, » s'excusa-t-il aussitôt. « C'est juste... » Ses commissures tremblaient... « Mar-rant. »

* * *

Une seconde. Les commissures de ses lèvres tressautèrent. Deux secondes. Il fallait qu'il reste concentré... Ne pas regarder Sol... Ne pas... Trois secondes. Leurs yeux se croisèrent. Mar laissa échapper un petit bruit étouffé. Puis il explosa de rire !

Un rire monstrueux, plein du stress qu'il avait eu à explorer ce tertre. Plein de sa joie de pouvoir enfin vivre en dehors du Dôme. Plein de soulagement, plein de fatigue, plein d'un besoin de rire qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis presque trois siècles !

Des larmes d'hilarité lui échappèrent et il se laissa tomber sur le « SOL » en plein milieu du chemin de terre, sous le regard médusé du forgeron.

* * *

Sol n'était pas en reste, et s'il avait été capable de se lever avant, ce n'était clairement plus le cas. Le semi-démon se tenait le ventre en riant à gorge déployée, d'un rire sûrement alimenté par la fatigue, la faim à peine apaisée et par toutes les choses extraordinaires qui se bousculaient dans sa mémoire à court terme. Les villageois leur lançaient des regards circonspects, et quelques-uns qui avaient été témoins de la démonstration magique du matin firent des messes-basses, mais tout cela n'avait aucune importance pour les deux garçons hilares. Même le forgeron ne reçut de réponse à peu près compréhensible que la troisième fois qu'il les héla pour leur demander de ne pas faire une scène devant son atelier.

* * *

Mar essuya les quelques larmes qui avaient perlé à ses yeux pour se reconcentrer sur ledit forgeron.

— On voudrait u... tiliser... votre forge... » essaya-t-il de dire tout en reprenant son calme.

— Hors de question que je laisse des enfants dissipés mettre le bazar dans ma forge ! » répondit l'homme de mauvaise humeur avant de se faire interrompre par une voix familière.

— Tout va bien, Alvor, je connais ces jeunes gens.

Gerdur arriva vers eux, un paquet sous le bras.

* * *

— Bon... Ouh, bonjour Gerdur ! » peina à dire Sol, en se massant les muscles des joues qui commençaient à lui faire mal.

Il se redressa lentement et se releva en s'aidant du mur le plus proche.

* * *

— Rebonjour, les garçons, vous avez disparu après le petit-déjeuner. J'espère que vous n'avez pas fait de bêtises... » ajouta-t-elle, telle une mère inquiète.

Mar se détourna d'elle, allant plutôt jeter un œil à la forge à ciel ouvert du forgeron. Il y avait tout un dispositif pour aiguiser des lames sur le côté. Après un regard vers le dénommé Alvor, il s'assit et commença à aiguiser la lame d'enfant.

* * *

Sol offrit son sourire le plus brave et innocent à la femme qui s'était montrée si gentille avec eux. Puis il entreprit de lui raconter leur journée :

— On est allés au tertre des chutes tourmentées récupérer une griffe d'or que des brigands avaient volée au marchand, on s'est battus contre des araignées géantes et des...

Il frissonna avec dégoût en se rappelant à la fois le nom et l'apparence des morts-vivants.

— ... draugrs.

Il marqua une pause en secouant la tête, comme pour chasser les créatures de son esprit et reprit de meilleure humeur :

— Et on a un peu trainé pour voir des salles anciennes pleines d'écritures nordiques, donc finalement ça valait la peine, même si on a eu chaud aux fesses, » ajouta-t-il en riant un peu, un reste d'hilarité.

* * *

Gerdur les regarda avec des yeux ronds. Cherchant à déceler la blague dans cette tirade... puis elle se tourna vers l'autre adolescent qui était maintenant en train de tester le tranchant d'une dague magnifique et brillante, des étoiles plein les yeux. Gerdur marqua un temps d'arrêt pour rayer la mention « enfants innocents » dans sa tête et reprit l'air de rien.

— Eh bien, que d'aventures !

Mar revint vers Sol et lui montra sa dague d'un air enjoué.

— Sol regarde ! J'avais raison, cette dague est magnifique !

* * *

Sol se tourna vers lui et ouvrit des yeux ronds.

— Oh! Tu t'en es occupé aussi!

L'arme était propre, et laissait scintiller à la lumière les gravures complexes de sa lame et de son manche.

— Elle est superbe...

* * *

Mar attacha les deux lames à sa ceinture, pile à portée de main, et sortit la carte de son sac. Carte qu'il tendit Sol.

— On va pouvoir se rendre à Blancherive maintenant. C'est une grande ville, on trouvera tout ce que l'on veut là-bas.

Gerdur s'approcha alors d'eux.

— Vous comptez aller à Blancherive ? Pourriez-vous apporter ceci à mon frère ? Ralof l'a oublié en partant ce matin.

Elle leur montra le paquet qu'elle tenait dans les mains.

* * *

— Bien sûr! Où est-ce qu'on le trouvera ? » demanda Sol, bonne poire, en prenant le paquet.

* * *

— Soit auprès du Jarl, soit à la taverne le connaissant, » soupira sa sœur. « Et tenez, pour votre peine. »

Elle fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit une dizaine de pièces qu'elle tendit à Sol.

Pendant ce temps, Mar réfléchissait, les bras croisés.

Une fois Gerdur éloignée, il prit Sol à part.

— Écoute... Je sais que ton but premier est de rentrer chez toi, et que, ne sachant comment faire tu as décidé de me suivre. Mais je ne peux pas te promettre que cela te sera d'une grande aide.

* * *

Sol regarda Mar, presque inquiet et un peu étonné de cette confession. Était-ce une façon pour Mar de lui demander de ne plus le suivre?

— Je sais bien, je n'ai jamais dit que j'attendais que tu m'aides, mais on veut tous les deux voir ce monde. Alors, c'est mieux de le voir ensemble, on est... amis, non? » hésita-t-il.

* * *

Mar tourna subitement les talons, se dirigeant vers la sortie du village.

— Camarades, » fut sa seule réponse.


	8. Bienvenue à Blancherive

_— On est amis, non ? » demanda Sol._

_Mar tourna subitement les talons, se dirigeant vers la sortie du village._

_— Camarades, » fut sa seule réponse._

* * *

Sol hésita un peu avant de décider que, camarades, c'était mieux que rien. Après tout, c'est vrai qu'il ne connaissait Mar que depuis une journée. Mais comparé au reste, il était son seul point d'ancrage, la seule personne dont la présence le rassurait au milieu de ce monde dont il ignorait tout. Alors s'il avait le droit d'être son "camarade", à licorne offerte il ne regarderait pas la corne. Il le rattrapa et lui demanda, hésitant :

— Ça te dérange pas qu'on repasse chez Gerdur ?

— Pourquoi ? » demanda Mar.

— J'ai oublié mon bouclier... » admit Sol en se frottant la tête.

* * *

Mar fut soudain pris d'une irrésistible envie de se cogner la tête contre un arbre mais il se contenta plutôt de faire un crochet par la maison de la sœur de Raloph et de demander à son mari de les laisser récupérer ledit bouclier.

Puis, fin prêts, ils sortirent du village en suivant la route qui partait vers le nord dans la forêt verdoyante. En à peine une petite heure de marche, ils arriveraient en vue de la ville de Blancherive. Et seul Akatosh savait à quel point Mar avait rêvé du jour où il pourrait voir de ses propres yeux cette cité mortelle.

* * *

C'était plus de marche que ce à quoi Sol avait été habitué, et très vite, son bouclier sur les épaules, il dut résister à la délicieuse tentation de râler en continue contre ses pieds qui se rebellaient. Mais bon, au moins, il trébuchait moins que son immortel compagnon. Il puis, il y avait des choses à voir! La plupart des petites bêtes qu'ils croisaient étaient plutôt similaires à ce qu'il connaissait, si ce n'est que certaines d'entre elles se baladaient avec une flèche en acier dans le museau, l'air complètement imperturbable. Ce qui était tout de même plutôt fascinant...

* * *

Plus il sentait qu'ils approchaient, et plus Mar accélérait le pas. Si bien qu'à un moment, il crut voir une éclaircie entre les arbres et accéléra encore plus, courant presque, jusqu'au bout du chemin. Tout en trébuchant élégamment sur une racine mais nous prétendrons n'avoir rien vu.

* * *

Et comme Sol, nous cacherons notre rire derrière une toux impromptue certainement causée par quelque vent frais. Oh, quel tronc d'arbre intéressant!

* * *

Arrivé au virage, les arbres s'écartèrent soudainement pour laisser place à une immense vallée. En contrebas de leur position s'étendaient ces terres à perte de vue, coupées par un long fleuve tranquille. À droite et à gauche se trouvaient de grandes maisons semblables à des fermes, et des champs cultivés sur le bord de la route qui continuait. Et pile en face d'eux, majestueuse sur sa petite colline, la ville de Blancherive les contemplait.

* * *

Sol se servit de cette superbe vue de la ville pour s'arrêter et reprendre son souffle. Les maisons étaient plus grandes et semblaient plus solides que celles de Rivebois, et l'ensemble était écrasé par ce qui ressemblait à un château, ou une cathédrale. Sol siffla, impressionné.

* * *

Mar resta un moment à contempler cette vue avant de reprendre la route, descendant la pente qui les séparait de la première maison extérieure à la ville. Une certaine Hydromellerie d'Hydrhonning s'il se référait au panneau à l'entrée. Plus loin encore, ils arrivèrent devant l'écurie et le petit chemin qui menait jusqu'aux portes gardées de la ville.

* * *

Sol était à nouveau en mode découverte, les yeux grands ouverts, allant d'un côté à l'autre du chemin pour regarder les alentours, malgré le bouclier sur son dos et le paquet dans ses bras. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant les gardes du rempart de la ville, il leur fit un signe de tête en souriant, comme il en avait l'habitude dans son monde.

* * *

Ils ne virent pas vraiment si le garde leur avait rendu ce sourire derrière son casque mais ils entendirent parfaitement sa voix autoritaire.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici, les mioches ? Vous n'avez pas entendu les nouvelles ? Il est demandé aux citoyens de rester chez eux tant que l'on n'aura pas tiré au clair cette histoire de dragons.

Mar ouvrit la bouche pour reprendre le garde sur son « les mioches » quand il fut coupé par Sol.

* * *

— Euh, oui, alors, justement! On était chez notre tante quand on a appris la nouvelle, du coup, elle nous a dit de vite rentrer nous mettre en sécurité. On revient tout juste de chez elle, on pouvait pas savoir... » assura Sol avec un sourire penaud, un petit rire embarrassé sur le bout des lèvres.

* * *

Mar regarda Sol avec un soupçon de fierté dans les yeux. Le brunet était plutôt vif d'esprit en fait ! Le garde avait déjà arrêté d'écouter au milieu de la tirade de Sol et leur montrait la porte.

— Oui, oui. Rentrez vite chez vous.

Il ouvrit la grande porte de bois sur l'intérieur de la ville et sa route pavée bordée de vieilles maisons de pierres.

* * *

— Merci beaucoup, m'sieur! » dit Sol en se mordant la langue derrière son sourire.

Il parvint à peine à regarder l'intérieur de cette nouvelle ville. Avec urgence, il attrapa le bras de Mar et trottina tout droit sur la route en comptant dans sa tête. À dix, il prit la première ruelle qu'il vit, et lorsqu'ils furent tous deux hors de vue des gardes, il colla une main sur sa bouche et lâcha le fou rire nerveux qui lui tordait les poumons.

* * *

Mar jeta un regard rapide à la rue presque déserte, et se décida à héler un homme suivi d'un gros chien pour savoir où se trouvait l'auberge de la ville quand Sol lui arracha presque le bras pour l'emmener de côté.

— Wouuu...

Il faillit se prendre les pieds dans une dalle asymétrique avant de voir Sol s'esclaffer de rire.

— Mais qu'est-ce que...

Puis il se tut. Bah. Pourquoi chercher à savoir ce qui faisait rire l'autre. Il n'allait pas relever chaque bizarrerie chez le semi-démon. Il n'en finirait pas sinon.

— Quand t'auras fini, on ira voir à l'auberge si Ralof y est passé. On se débarrasse de son colis puis on pourra profiter de la ville.

* * *

— D'a...haha... D'accord... » fit Sol en essayant de reprendre son souffle. « Désolé, je suis pas un très bon menteur... »

Il se secoua une dernière fois, chassant le tic. Le nombre de fois où sa sœur lui avait reproché d'être "trop" suspect lorsqu'ils faisaient quelque chose d'interdit... Heureusement qu'il arrivait généralement à faire passer ça pour son enthousiasme habituel.

— C'est bon, on peut y aller !

* * *

Sol fit un signe de tête avant de revenir dans la rue principale. Une femme noire en robe et tablier de forge leur lança un drôle de regard avant de rentrer dans la maison à l'ombre de laquelle ils s'étaient cachés. Une armurerie au vu de la façade... Mar nota l'adresse.

— Je peux vous aider les enfants ? » leur fit une voix chevrotante.

Une vieille femme se tenait sur leur droite, juste au bout de la rue qui donnait sur une sorte de place de ville.

* * *

— Euh, oui, on cherche l'auberge, s'il-vous-plaît, madame, » répondit Sol.

* * *

La vieille femme leur montra le grand bâtiment dans son dos, pile en face de la grande place.

— Je ne vous ai jamais vus ici ? Qui sont vos parents ? » demanda-t-elle.

— J'en ai pas, » fut la seule chose que lui répondit Mar avant de pousser Sol vers le bâtiment de façon légèrement énervée.

— ... Et je ne suis pas un enfant, » marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe inexistante.

* * *

— Tu sais que, pour à peu près tout le monde, à première vue tu as quinze ans, pas neuf cent, » fit remarquer Sol en passant la porte de l'auberge.

Son regard se mit aussitôt à voler d'un détail à l'autre dans la grande pièce chaleureuse.

* * *

Mar soupira tout en soutenant les regards des hommes présents qu'on leur lançait.

Il avança jusqu'au bar et appela la nordique blonde qui tenait la boutique.

— On cherche un certain Ralof. Vous l'auriez vu ?

— Qui, Ralof ? C'est le nom de ton père ?

Mar commença à bouillonner fortement.

— Vous l'avez vu ou pas ?

— Il est dans l'arrière-salle... euh, non, attendez ! Ce n'est pas un endroit pour les enfants ! Je... Je vais le faire appeler. Saadia ?

— Oui, mère ?

Une jeune femme noire avec une cicatrice sur la joue s'approcha de sa « mère » puis partit vers une porte au fond du magasin à sa demande.

Mar décida donc d'attendre en s'installant sur l'un des hauts tabourets du comptoir avec Sol.

* * *

Ce dernier cachait mal son impatience, ses doigts tambourinaient sur le paquet de Gerdur tandis qu'il observait les clients et la tête d'élan absolument gigantesque accrochée au mur. Il avait hâte d'aller visiter.

— Tu crois qu'on pourra jeter un œil au château ? Oh, et est-ce que tu crois qu'il y a des magiciens, par ici - c'est bien comme ça que Ralof m'a appelé, pas vrai ? Dis, tu sais... » chuchota-t-il.

* * *

Un raffut leur parvint de la porte où était partie la rougegarde et leur fit tourner la tête. Ralof, rond comme une pelle, avançait en chancelant, une chope à la main.

— Je ne suis pas un menteur ! » criait-il à la cantonade. « Un dragon ! J'ai vu un dragon ! »

Les autres clients l'ignoraient royalement, comme si ce genre de scène était habituel ici. Et c'était sûrement le cas.

Puis Ralof sembla les reconnaître au loin et eut un sourire bourré.

— Maaaaaaar et Soooooooooooool, » dit-il en s'approchant dangereusement. « Comment ça va les gaaaaaars ?

— Oh, par Akatosh... » souffla Mar en esquivant son étreinte.

* * *

Sol fut d'abord surpris de l'état dans lequel s'était mis Ralof, puis en se souvenant de comment s'était fini son cours de théologie, il haussa les épaules en se disant que c'était sûrement normal.

— C-ça va et toi ? » sourit-il avec hésitation

* * *

Ralof voulut donner une tape amicale dans le dos de Sol, mais à la place il s'écroula à moitié sur lui.

* * *

Sol fit un bruit qui ressemblait approximativement à "Woargh!", trembla sous la charge bien trop élevée, tenta de raisonner le nordique avachi sur lui en lui demandant de se relever, et lorsque cela ne fonctionna pas, décida qu'il n'avait pas signé pour ça. Il s'esquiva, laissant Ralof prendre plus ou moins sa place sur le tabouret avant de lui tendre son paquet.

— Prenez ça, c'est de la part de Gerdur...

* * *

Le grand blond regarda le paquet comme si Sol lui présentait un cadavre de Ragnar avant de se retourner vers la patronne du bar, stoïque, et de commander une autre choppe.

Cette dernière soupira, puis se pencha pour fouiller les poches du nordique et récupérer le montant qu'il lui devait déjà directement dans sa bourse avant de le repousser pour qu'il glisse sur le sol.

Là, Ralof ne bougea plus, tombant dans un sommeil alcoolisé.

— Bien, » commença la femme. « Uthgerd, Sinmir, débarrassez-moi de ce poivrot. »

Une femme et un homme tout deux montés comme des armoires à glace se levèrent de leur table et vinrent récupérer Ralof comme un sac à patates.

* * *

— Ah, attendez ! » les arrêta Sol en leur tendant le paquet à leur tour. « Vous voulez bien mettre ça avec lui ? S'il-vous-plaît ? »

* * *

Uthgerd regarda Sol tout en faisant jouer ses muscles sous son armure. Puis elle attrapa le paquet qu'elle posa de façon bourrine sur le torse de Ralof avant de le traîner dehors avec son ami.

— Une bonne chose de faite, » commenta Mar en retournant s'asseoir au bar. « Une choppe d'hydromel, s'il-vous-plait. »

* * *

Sol sauta à nouveau sur son tabouret également, se sentant un peu inquiet pour Ralof, mais surtout plus léger. Mission accomplie, ils allaient pouvoir jouer aux touristes! Enfin, découvrir la ville... Oui, jouer aux touristes.

— Dites ? » demanda-t-il lorsque la gérante revint avec la boisson de Mar. « Vous connaissez bien la ville ? »

* * *

Mar attrapa sa chope, il avait bien mérité un petit remontant avec toutes ces récentes aventures.

— Plutôt bien oui, » commença Hulda l'aubergiste. « Cela fait aussi partie de mon travail que de me tenir au courant de tout ce qui se passe en ville. Que voulez-vous savoir ? »

Mar porta sa chope à ses lèvres et faillit en recracher le contenu.

— Du LAIT ? » s'exclama-t-il, outré face au regard neutre de la patronne.

* * *

L'aubergiste leva les yeux au ciel pendant que Sol s'esclaffait aux dépens de l'immortel.

— Désolé vieux, faut te faire une raison ; l'alcool, c'est peu recommandé, passé un certain âge...

* * *

Mar se figea un moment... Semblant réfléchir... Comme si on l'avait confronté à un problème insoluble. Finalement, il se retourna vers l'aubergiste pour demander.

— À votre avis, le prix de cette chope de lait vaut-il le fait d'en asperger cet énergumène ?

— Salissez mon établissement et vous prendrez la porte, » répondit la femme d'un ton catégorique.

— Hum.

Mar se contenta donc de boire une nouvelle gorgée de son verre de lait sans calculer le châtain hilare.

* * *

Sol se calma légèrement, et mis de bonne humeur, reporta son attention sur l'aubergiste.

— Admettons que deux personnes voudraient découvrir la ville... Sa culture, son histoire, tout ce qu'il y a de plus fascinant... Où faudrait-il aller ?

* * *

Hulda laissa un léger sourire traverser son visage.

— Ah... La curiosité des enfants. Si certains de ces Nordiques bourrus pouvaient prendre exemple dessus... Pour vous répondre, si vous souhaitez en apprendre plus sur l'histoire de la ville et son lien avec les 500 Compagnons d'Ysgramor, je vous conseille Jorrvaskr, le grand bâtiment en bois au-dessus de l'auberge. Le vieux Kodlak est souvent occupé mais ses histoires sont connues dans toute la région. Sur le chemin de Jorrvaskr, vous tomberez aussi sur la place de Kynareth, avec son temple et son arbre sacré... Même si ce dernier aurait bien besoin d'entretien, si vous voulez mon avis. Et enfin vous avez le château du Jarl, Fort-Dragon.

— Dragon ? » demanda Mar, intéressé, sans remarquer qu'il avait une moustache de lait blanche. « Pourquoi ce nom ?

— Oh. Eh bien, on dit que le château avait autrefois été construit pour capturer un dragon. Le crâne de cette créature y est encore, juste au-dessus du trône du Jarl. Enfin, je vous déconseille d'y aller... Pas avec ce que l'on raconte sur les enfants du Jarl, dernièrement...

* * *

Sol, qui réprimait jusque-là son rire attendri en voyant la moustache de Mar - comment faisait-il pour avoir l'air aussi choupi malgré son caractère de cochon, cela resterait un mystère - se retourna avec curiosité en entendant ces paroles.

— Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont, ces enfants ?

* * *

Le visage d'Hulda se fit plus sombre.

— J'ai entendu de drôles d'histoires à leur sujet. On dit que l'un d'eux est en train de mal tourner. Et les autres n'ont pas l'air plus commode non plus... Je veux dire... Des enfants difficiles, ce n'est pas ce qui manque en ces temps de guerre... mais les rumeurs parlent de...

Elle regarda à droite et à gauche, comme pour être sûre que personne ne l'entendrait, avant de se pencher vers Mar et Sol.

— De sorcellerie.

Mar se redressa un instant sur sa chaise.

— Et ? En quoi le fait que ces gosses pratiquent la magie serait un problème ? Je la pratique aussi. Pareil pour Sol.

— Pas cette magie-là, enfin ! Allons bon... Pourquoi je m'embête avec des enfants, moi, aussi ? Finissez votre verre et débarrassez-moi le plancher, ici c'est pour les adultes.

— Que... COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS ?!

Mar descendit d'un coup de son tabouret, lui faisant perdre plusieurs centimètres et approcha sa main de sa dague d'un air très mécontent.

* * *

Sol sentit venir le coup foireux et se leva à son tour pour poser une main sur celle de Mar et l'empêcher ainsi de dégainer sur la pauvre aubergiste qui ne le méritait pas.

— Ce que mon ami veut dire, » tenta-t-il, « c'est qu'il nous faut bien un endroit pour passer la nuit ! »

* * *

Au moment même où il finit sa phrase, des éclats de voix se firent entendre et un homme éméché dégringola les escaliers sur les fesses avant de se remettre debout in extremis et de commencer à vociférer (ou chanter, allez savoir...) dans la pièce principale.

Hulda regarda les deux ados devant elle avant de pointer l'homme du doigt.

— Vous voulez dormir ici ? Avec ce genre de clients ? Vous n'y pensez pas ! C'est une auberge, pas un orphelinat !

— Et nous sommes des clients, pas des gamins ! » s'écria Mar en essayant de se contenir (il ne pouvait plus dégainer sans trouer la main de Sol et quelque chose lui disait que ce dernier risquait de ne pas apprécier). « Nous payons, comme tout le monde, en échange de quoi vous faites ce pour quoi vous êtes payée, c'est-à-dire nous fournir un endroit où dormir et de quoi boire quand on vous le demande ! »

Se faisant, il se servit de sa main libre pour frapper sur le comptoir et y laisser onze septims. Soit juste assez pour une chambre et un verre de lait selon la carte affichée derrière le bar.

Étrangement, Hulda ne semblait pas vraiment apprécier se faire crier dessus de la sorte...

* * *

Sol lui offrit un petit sourire penaud, la suppliant silencieusement d'accepter parce qu'il ne savait vraiment pas où aller et qu'il commençait déjà à faire nuit dehors.

* * *

Hulda pinça les lèvres et attrapa les pièces d'un geste précis et habitué avant d'appeler sa fille.

La dénommée Saadia arriva et guida Mar et Sol jusqu'à une chambre.

— Voilà votre chambre.

Puis elle partit... les laissant seuls... dans cette chambre... avec un lit simple.

— ... Je vais les tuer.

* * *

Sol resta silencieux quelques secondes, puis...

— Ouais, j'avoue, c'est un peu abusé...

Mais ils n'avaient pas trop le choix, alors il prit place sur le lit, enleva le bouclier qu'il avait sur le dos et le posa.

— ... J'ai faim.

* * *

— Encore ? Combien de nourriture un mortel est censé absorber par jour ? » demanda Mar avec curiosité tout en sortant son carnet et les provisions qu'il avait préparées dans son sac.

— Tiens, contente-toi de ça. Je n'ai pas envie de retourner parler à cette aubergiste...

Il montra l'étendue de ses réserves. En tout, du pain et du fromage ainsi que quelques autres denrées non-périssables pour une dizaine de repas...

— J'avais prévu de quoi tenir un mois, mais si tu continues, il va falloir refaire nos provisions.

* * *

Sol jeta un regard critique sur les provisions. C'était quelque chose, c'est sûr, et il n'était pas particulièrement difficile avec la nourriture, mais c'était évident que Mar n'y connaissait rien en besoins biologiques. Il tenta un sourire gêné.

— C'est gentil d'avoir essayé, mais, euh... Même pour une seule personne, il n'y a pas assez pour un mois, là-dedans, » admit-il.

Il leva les yeux, tâchant de résumer dans sa tête ses connaissances en nutrition.

— Déjà, un être humain a besoin d'environs trois ou quatre repas par jour, de préférence avec des aliments variés. Tu ne manges pas, toi? Si, je sais que je t'ai vu manger et boire...

* * *

Mar haussa les épaules.

— Si, je mange, mais pas autant, ça c'est sûr. C'est surtout pour remplir mes réserves d'énergie... ce que je peux aussi faire avec une potion de soin d'ailleurs !

Tout en parlant, il avait noté ce que Sol lui disait sur les « besoins fondamentaux des mortels » dans son carnet. C'était plutôt utile d'avoir un mortel à portée de main pour toutes ces choses qu'il ne connaissait pas.

* * *

— Veinard ! Moi, j'oublie souvent de manger quand je suis concentré sur quelque chose, du coup, après, je bouffe comme quatre, » plaisanta Sol. « Ça fait beaucoup râler mon père parce que c'est pas bon pour la santé. »

* * *

Mar fit un signe de tête avant de s'étirer et de ranger son carnet.

— Écoute, pour ce soir, contente-toi de ça et demain on ira faire des courses. Avec l'argent que j'ai trouvé dans le temple, ça devrait aller.

Il laissa échapper un bâillement avant de sortir une couverture en peau de son sac.

— Et vu le prix des auberges par rapport au service... On va aussi t'acheter un sac de couchage pour si on est un jour amenés à dormir dehors, » murmura-t-il en commençant à s'installer au pied du lit.

* * *

— Youpi, du camping ! » railla Sol en enfournant le repas de fortune.

Il tendit une autre tartine de fromage à Mar avant de se rendre compte qu'il était par terre.

— Bah, viens t'asseoir ici, il y a la place !

* * *

Mar soupira un moment avant de se relever et de s'asseoir à côté du rouquin. Il le regarda manger son fromage tel un morfal et en profita pour en piquer quelques morceaux par reflex avant qu'ils ne se changent tous deux et ne se préparent pour la nuit, Sol dans le lit et Mar sur ses couvertures de survie.

* * *

Comme il n'avait pas encore envie de dormir, Sol décida d'embêter Mar en lui racontant des blagues dont la moitié passait loin au-dessus de la tête de l'immortel. Il finit par s'endormir, épuisé par la journée, et la gorge un peu serrée sans qu'il veuille se demander pourquoi.

* * *

Mar ouvrit les yeux en entendant quelqu'un chuter dans les escaliers non loin de leur chambre. Encore. De toute évidence, que ce soit le matin ou le soir, il y avait toujours des adultes bourrés dans ce genre d'auberge.

Le jeune immortel sortit non sans peine de ses couvertures avant de comprendre ce qui l'entravait à ce point.

Il s'agissait bien évidemment de Sol, à moitié tombé du lit dans son sommeil, et dont le haut du corps était venu squatter les couvertures du brun.

Mar râla un moment avant d'enfin réussir à se lever (le tout en poussant rageusement le rouquin) avant d'aller s'habiller.

* * *

Sol grogna, encore aux trois quarts dans les vapes et tomba complètement dans les couvertures de Mar qu'il serra dans ses bras comme un doudou sans même ouvrir les yeux.

* * *

L'immortel haussa un sourcil face à cette vision avant de revenir vers le rouquin pour le pousser amicalement.

Traduction, il le secoua comme un prunier.

— Sol, debout ! C'est le matin !

* * *

Sol se contenta de gémir en enfouissant son visage dans le tissu.

— On est Samediiiii... » se défendit-il lamentablement.

* * *

Les secousses s'arrêtèrent un instant pendant que Mar fronçait les sourcils. Puis il recommença avec toujours autant de douceur.

— Sol, ça veut dire quoi « Samedi » ?

* * *

— Z'avez pas de semaines ? » grommela Sol.

* * *

— Bien sûr que si ! » lui répondit Mar en essayant une nouvelle technique.

Puisque le secouer ne marchait pas, mieux valait déjà lui retirer les couvertures... en plus c'était SES couvertures !

Le brun entreprit de tirer Sol par le pied.

— Et c'est quoi le rapport avec ce « Samedi » ?

* * *

Sol, un peu plus réveillé, décida de s'accrocher aux couvertures de toutes ses forces, les emportant avec lui tandis que Mar le traînait à travers la chambre.

— Samedi c'est le sixième jour...

* * *

— Vos semaines n'ont que six jours ? » s'écria Mar en lâchant violemment son ami.

* * *

Ami qui poussa un petit cri de douleur très viril lorsque ses jambes heurtèrent le parquet.

— Non, on en a sept... Tu peux arrêter, s'il-te-plaît, j'ai sommeil... Dodo...

* * *

— Mais on a la ville à visiter !

Mar commença à perdre patience.

* * *

— Encore cinq minutes... » bredouilla Sol, replongeant doucement dans les limbes du subconscient.

* * *

Mar croisa les bras, réfléchissant à s'il ne devrait pas l'abandonner dans cette chambre même si cela signifiait lui laisser ses couvertures... puis il eut une idée.

— Sol, il y a un Draugr à la fenêtre.

* * *

— ARGH OÙ ÇA?! » s'exclama Sol en sautant sur ses pieds, cherchant frénétiquement le danger des yeux tout en essayant de créer une boule de feu pour se défendre.

Son corps protesta aussitôt contre ce changement brutal de pression et le fit vaciller. Une des boules, ou plutôt une des minuscules étincelles qu'il avait vaguement crées à la hâte tomba sur ses vêtements et il dut se dépêcher de taper dessus pour éviter qu'ils prennent feu.

Puis son cerveau le rattrapa, il comprit qu'il s'était fait avoir et jeta un regard noir à Mar.

* * *

Mar lui, était à mi-chemin entre sa curiosité face à la magie de Sol et sa satisfaction sadique qu'avait provoqué sa petite blague. Cela fit apparaître un étrange sourire sur son visage avant qu'il ne s'empresse de récupérer ses couvertures et de les ranger dans son sac où elles disparurent par magie.

* * *

Sol avait très envie de demander comment ses couvertures arrivaient à rentrer dans un sac aussi petit. Mais il en voulait à Mar alors il se contenta de se préparer également, une moue boudeuse au visage.

* * *

Une fois ses affaires rangées, Mar attendit Sol. Remarquant sans peine son ton boudeur (il avait rarement vu quelqu'un afficher autant d'expressions sur son visage...), il poussa un soupir.

— Bon... Où est-ce que tu aimerais aller en premier ? Je te laisse choisir, » proposa-t-il en espérant enterrer la hache de guerre.

* * *

Sol hésita un instant. Pardonnera, pardonnera pas... Oh et puis zut!

— Le grand château, » admit-il en cachant mal sa hâte.

* * *

Mar fit un signe de tête et attrapa son sac avant de se diriger vers la porte. Avant de quitter l'auberge, il se rappela que Sol devait manger aussi le matin et ils prirent un petit-déjeuner bien mérité avant de partir pour une nouvelle aventure dans cette grande ville qu'était Blancherive !

* * *

Et il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'un bon petit déjeuner et la perspective d'une journée pleine de découvertes pour faire oublier à Sol le réveil en fanfare. Avec le soleil du matin, tous les détails de cette ville inconnue se révélaient, obligeant Mar à rester vigilant au cas où le semi-démon se perdrait en courant à droite et à gauche.

* * *

Trouver le château n'était pas particulièrement difficile. Ses murs se dressaient, hauts au-dessus de la ville. Ils grimpèrent quelques marches qui les menèrent sur une sorte de place où trônait un arbre gigantesque mais qui semblait aussi étrangement malade, comme mourant... Mar ne s'attarda pas, la flore était l'une des seules choses mortelles qu'il avait l'habitude de voir dans son village.

Un homme gesticulait devant une statue d'un grand homme tenant une épée et tranchant la tête d'un dragon. Il les regarda passer à sa droite pour monter les dernières marches les séparant du château.

— Talos ! » cria l'homme. « Le véritable Dieu des Hommes ! Né de la chair, pour régner sur le royaume des esprits ! »

* * *

Sol grimaça en se souvenant du sermon auquel il avait eu droit deux soirs plus tôt. Lui qui croyait que sa mère était intense le soir du Jour de la Souche, il n'avait encore rien vu alors. Mais au moins, la statue était belle! Impressionnante même, Sol s'arrêta quelques secondes pour la regarder, et jeter un regard de pitié au pauvre vieil arbre. Puis il poursuivit sa route aux côtés de Mar.

* * *

**_À suivre_ **


	9. La Dame des Murmures

Les marches les menèrent devant le château. Une petite étendue d'eau carrelée s'étendait sous le pont-levis baissé qui les menèrent devant la grande porte en bois massif.

— Et ils essayent de nous faire croire qu'un bâtiment avec une porte en bois a pu retenir captif un dragon, » murmura Mar avant de pousser la porte.

Personne ne les empêcha vraiment de rentrer. Les gardes leurs jetèrent un simple regard mais ne firent rien. À croire que deux enfants armés d'épées-jouets et de boucliers n'étaient pas une grande menace...

* * *

S'ils savaient...

Mais Sol était bien trop fasciné par l'intérieur du palais pour s'inquiéter d'eux : les colonnes de bois, l'atmosphère de cathédrale qui respirait l'Histoire avec un grand H. Il aurait aimé avoir un guide à écouter, voire même un petit pamphlet touristique pour avoir quelques infos à se mettre sous la dent, et il était certain que Mar n'aurait pas été contre quelques anecdotes croustillantes.

Ils poursuivirent leur route en montant un escalier jusqu'à une grande salle au centre de laquelle trônait un feu. Et tout au fond, un trône, surmonté d'un crâne de dragon de belle taille. Même s'il savait que les dragons d'ici étaient très différents et autrement plus violents que les dragons de chez lui, une partie de Sol se sentit un peu mal pour la pauvre bête. Et l'autre partie eut furieusement envie d'aller observer l'ossature de plus près.

* * *

Mar repéra aussi le crâne du dragon et s'empressa de sortir son carnet pour le dessiner. Sans même se rendre compte de ce qui l'entourait, il avança vers le crâne sous les regards inquisiteurs des nobles présent, étonnés de voir ainsi débarquer deux garçons inconnus... Mais pas plus préoccupés que cela dans les faits. C'est alors que, ne regardant évidemment pas où il mettait les pieds, Mar n'eut besoin que de trois pas avant de marcher sur un bout de tissus qui traînait par là...

— Hey ! Ma robe ! » cria une fillette à la voix aiguë de gamine pourrie gâtée.

* * *

Déjà assez habitué au caractère de son ami pour savoir qu'il valait mieux s'en mêler tout de suite, Sol se hâta derrière Mar, l'attrapa par les flancs, le souleva et le déplaça de quelques centimètres sur la gauche pour que son pied ne soit plus sur la robe de la petite fille.

— Voilà! Excuse-le, il est concentré, faut pas l'énerver, » lui dit Sol.

* * *

Mar regarda son dessin en construction. Puis le mur devant lui qui n'était évidemment plus celui avec le crâne. Puis son compagnon qui avait osé poser la main sur lui. Puis une nouvelle fois son carnet. Puis il se dit qu'il allait juste ranger ce dernier et sortir sa dague pour couper un doigt à cet insolent semi-démon...

— Non mais je rêve ! Mon père m'a acheté cette robe ce matin et maintenant elle est FI-CHUE ! » criait la gamine. « Comment deux paysans comme vous ont pu oser poser les pieds dans MON château et respirer MON air, avec leurs vêtements POUILLEUX ?! »

... Changement de sujet, il allait plutôt scalper la gamine blonde.

— Dagny ça suffit ! » essaya de la ramener à l'ordre un autre enfant. « Tu nous fais honte avec tes hurlements. »

Le nouveau venu avait des cheveux aussi sombres que son regard glacial. Ses vêtements princiers ne laissaient planer aucun doute sur son appartenance à la famille du Jarl, bien sûr, mais sa simple apparition semblait avoir immédiatement calmé la blondinette. Cette dernière se retourna et partit dans la direction opposée sans même chercher à répliquer, moitié furieuse, moitié apeurée, jusqu'à un troisième enfant blond qui sortait de la cuisine.

Bon... tant pis. Mar laissa retomber la main qu'il avait portée à sa dague.

* * *

— Ouf, merci, » dit Sol au petit brun, sans se rendre compte qu'il avait failli se faire corriger par le sien, de petit brun. « Je pensais pas qu'elle allait s'emporter comme ça. Elle doit être sacrément à cheval sur la mode! »

* * *

Leur "sauveur" regarda Sol et le jugea de haut en bas. Un regard qui ne plut pas du tout à Mar d'ailleurs. Encore un gosse pourri gâté de toute évidence...

— Je n'ai pas dit qu'elle avait tort dans ses propos, juste que c'était dérangeant pour moi de l'entendre beugler plus fort que l'autre prêtre devant les marches du château.

Sa tirade avait été dite d'une voix aussi froide et aiguisée que le poignard de Mar et il croisa les bras sur son torse d'un air supérieur.

— J'ignore ce que font deux badauds entre ces murs, mais si vous comptez lécher les bottes de mon père pour un don à un obscure orphelinat pour crève-la-fin, partez, ça vaudra mieux. Les adultes ici n'ont que faire des gens de notre âge, » finit-il avec plus d'amertume dans la voix que ce qu'il aurait voulu.

* * *

— On a l'air si misérables que ça? » fit Sol, prenant Mar à témoin. « On n'est pas orphelins, » dit-il en se retournant vers l'enfant désagréable. « On est ici pour voir et découvrir des choses. Alors, c'est pas si mal si les adultes ne font pas attention à nous, finalement, » ajouta-t-il en plaisantant à moitié.

Toujours voir le côté positif!

* * *

Alors que Mar allait rassurer Sol sur le fait que leurs habits étaient très bien, il remarqua le changement d'expression du garçon brun.

Ce dernier avait pâli comme si on lui avait annoncé que son père était en fait sa mère.

Il regarda à droite et à gauche, s'assurant que plus aucun noble ne leur prêtait attention, puis se rapprocha des deux garçons pour leur demander discrètement.

— Quand vous parlez de découvrir des choses... Vous parlez des secrets de la Dame des Murmures ?

* * *

Le regard de Sol s'alluma. Des secrets? Un peu que oui!

— C'est quelque chose que tu connais?

* * *

Mar aussi était soudainement très intéressé. Le fils du Jarl leur demanda de le suivre silencieusement et ils partirent vers les cuisines. Passant devant les serviteurs sans rien dire, ils descendirent des escaliers jusqu'à l'immense garde-manger du palais.

— Je sais des choses... des choses sur la guerre, sur les gens de ce château... je sais...

Il vira soudainement au rouge sans que les deux autres n'arrivent à savoir si c'était de honte ou de colère.

— Je sais que je n'ai pas la même mère que mon frère et ma sœur... Toutes ces choses, je les sais grâce à la Dame des Murmures !

— Qui est cette Dame des Murmures ? » demanda Mar avec curiosité, se contre-fichant de ce qu'avait dit l'enfant précédemment sur sa génitrice.

— Elle ne veut pas me dire son nom. Vous voyez la porte derrière vous ? Elle mène à un vieux couloir avec une autre porte au fond. C'est là-bas qu'elle me parle. Enfin, qu'elle me chuchote tous ses secrets. Mais la porte est fermée et je ne sais pas l'ouvrir.

Il fit une petite pause dans son récit avant de conclure.

— Elle m'a déjà demandé de trouver quelqu'un d'autre à qui elle pourrait parler. Mais je ne fais pas confiance aux adultes. Surtout ceux d'ici. Mon père et les autres mériteraient qu'on leur fende le crâne pour qu'ils me laissent tranquille.

* * *

Sol bloqua quelques secondes sur la fin de la phrase. Est-ce que... Non, c'était forcément une blague, se dit-il en riant nerveusement.

... En même temps, ici, c'était relativement possible, donc... Et puis il avait l'air assez amer vis-à-vis du reste de sa famille...

— Ou bien tu pourrais simplement trouver un coin tranquille, comme quand tu t'isoles pour écouter ta dame. Tu gaspilleras moins d'énergie sur eux.

Puis Sol fronça les sourcils en se faisant une réflexion... dérangeante.

— Mais... Cette dame, elle est enfermée? Est-ce qu'elle t'a dit pourquoi elle était derrière cette porte?

* * *

— Non. Elle me dit des secrets sur tout sauf sur elle. Après... je sais où est la clé de sa porte... J'ai déjà entendu mon père et Farengar, son sorcier, en parler. Mais je ne vous en dirai pas plus. Pas sans l'accord de la Dame des Murmures.

— Eh bien, allons la voir, cette Dame des Murmures, » commença Mar. « Cette histoire commence vraiment à m'intriguer. Pas toi ? » demanda-t-il a Sol.

* * *

— Oh que si! » acquiesça Sol avec enthousiasme. « Tu veux bien nous y conduire? » demanda-t-il au plus jeune.

* * *

Ce dernier leur fit un signe de la tête et les guida jusqu'à la fameuse porte. Elle semblait sale et délabrée, brûlée même par endroits. Dissimulée derrière de vieux barils dans une tentative vaine de la faire disparaître.

Le bâtard du Jarl les invita à se pencher pour écouter et c'est ce qu'ils firent... collant leurs oreilles au vieux bois.

— S'il y a une écharde... » murmura Mar.

— Enfin !

Il en sursauta et trébucha sur un tonneau mal placé en entendant cette voix féminine qui ne semblait pas venir de derrière la porte mais... de tout l'air autour d'eux !

* * *

Sol, pas en reste, eut un mouvement de recul. Cette voix était sinistre, inquiétante même.

— J'attendais quelqu'un qui soit plus en mesure d'exécuter ma volonté. L'enfant est plein d'entrain, mais il manque... d'organisation.

— On n'a encore rien promis, madame, » protesta Sol à mi-voix. « Qui êtes-vous?

Sol se frotta les bras pour apaiser les frissons qui le parcouraient. Son cœur palpitait. Il n'avait aucune idée du bazar dans lequel ils s'étaient encore fourrés, et il n'y avait rien de plus... génial!

* * *

Mar se redressa lentement, les sens aux aguets. Derrière eux, le fils du Jarl souriait d'un air satisfait... et légèrement effrayant pour un enfant de son âge... pas étonnant que son frère et sa sœur le fuient.

La voix féminine reprit alors, faisant vibrer l'air dans son murmure étrange.

— Je vous pardonne de ne pas savoir qui je suis. Peu entendent encore mes murmures.

Mar eut alors un mauvais pressentiment, comme si ce qui allait suivre le dépassait de bien des façons.

— Je suis Mephala. La Dame des Murmures.

Le sang immortel de Mar se figea dans ses veines.

— Impossible... » murmura-t-il.

Les murmures se turent. Comme si cette Mephala attendait de voir leurs réactions. Elle ne serait pas déçue.

* * *

En tout cas, pas par celle de Mar. Sol, lui, se contenta une seconde d'attendre la suite, sans comprendre ce que voulait la Dame. Puis il entendit le murmure stupéfait de son compagnon.

— Comment ça, "impossible"?

* * *

Mar regarda son compagnon comme s'il lui demandait pourquoi deux et deux faisaient quatre... Puis se souvint qu'il ne venait pas de cet univers, et donc que le nom de Mephala ne devait rien lui dire...

— C'est un Daedra, » commença à expliquer le brun.

— Une Princesse Daedra ! » murmura rageusement la voix, comme outrée. « J'influence les relations entre les mortels. L'amour, la haine, la loyauté, la trahison...

— Surtout cette dernière, » murmura Mar.

Il réfléchissait à toute allure... Que faire ? Fuir ?

* * *

— Et que voulez-vous exactement? » demanda Sol, incapable de réprimer sa curiosité.

Et puis, ce n'est pas parce que les gens d'ici avaient peur des princes des draps... pardon, des Princes Daedras, que ces derniers étaient forcément mal intentionnés! Toujours varier les points de vue pour avoir une vision d'ensemble, c'est très important!

* * *

Mar donna un coup dans le bras de Sol pour qu'il se taise.

— Ne rentre pas dans son jeu !

Une sorte de rire retentit dans les murmures. Puis la voix reprit.

— Si vous le prenez comme un jeu. L'enfant du Jarl est certes doué pour découvrir des secrets, mais vous, j'espère vous voir jouer un rôle plus... actif.

Il y eut un petit silence avant qu'elle ne reprenne d'une voix plus autoritaire.

— D'abord, ouvrez cette porte. Une partie de mon pouvoir se trouve enfermé de l'autre côté. Et mes yeux n'arrivent pas à voir derrière le sceau. Je préférerais savoir mon pouvoir entre les mains d'une personne ambitieuse, et talentueuse, telle que vous.

— Et si l'on refuse ? » demanda Mar du tac au tac.

— Alors j'attendrais quelqu'un d'autre. Ce ne sont pas les curieux qui manquent dans cette ville.

Mar se mordit la langue. Bordel... dans quoi est-ce qu'ils s'étaient encore embarqués... Il aurait voulu discuter de tout ça avec Sol, mais pas ici... Pas en présence de la raison même de leur problème !

* * *

Sol se frotta le bras en réfléchissant. C'est que Mar frappait fort quand même. Ils étaient déjà trop loin dans le "jeu", quoi qu'il arrive ils seraient impliqués.

S'il était parfaitement honnête, Sol avait très envie d'ouvrir la porte, ne serait-ce que pour voir ce qui allait se passer.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passera exactement, si l'on fait ce que vous demandez ? » interrogea-t-il néanmoins.

* * *

Un petit rire lui répondit.

— Aaaah... La curiosité. Le plus merveilleux des défauts mortels ! Si cette curiosité vous pousse à poser la question, pourquoi ne pas juste essayer d'ouvrir cette porte ? Ces secrets sont si proches... À porté de vos petites mains...

Plus elle parlait et plus la voix semblait s'éloigner. Si bien que Mar dut vraiment tendre l'oreille pour capter ses dernières paroles avant qu'elles ne s'évanouissent entièrement dans le néant.

— Elle est partie, » chuchota-t-il avant de reprendre d'une voix normale. « Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle veut nous faire penser. »

Il se releva et s'avança vers le fils du Jarl.

— Toi.

— C'est Nelkir, paysan... Alors ? Que vous a dit la Dame ? Il était si drôle d'observer vos visages étonnés !

— Tu sais comment ouvrir cette porte ? » demanda Mar sans prendre la peine de lui répondre, ce qui arracha une grimace désapprobatrice à l'enfant qui croisa les bras de mécontentement.

* * *

Il se passa trente bonnes secondes de silence tendu avant que Sol ne comprenne qu'il allait devoir être un gant de velours... Ou même carrément une paire de moufles bien rembourrée pour compenser la main de fer qu'était Mar.

— La Dame était très heureuse que tu nous aies amenés à elle, reconnaissante même, » commença-t-il (toujours commencer par flatter l'égo, ça ratait rarement avec les enfants de célébrités). « Elle nous a demandé d'ouvrir la porte pour libérer... son pouvoir, il me semble, elle a été très vague. Donc, il faudrait qu'on trouve comment faire, et comme tu es évidemment le mieux placé pour ça, pardonne Mar de s'être un peu emporté, » termina-t-il.

C'était quand même un comble qu'un gamin qui méprisait à ce point les lèche-culs de son père ait besoin que l'on rampe devant lui pour accepter de faire quelque chose, mais bon, les enfants pourris-gâtés étaient visiblement les mêmes quelle que soit la dimension.

Nelkir sembla peser ses mots quelques instants avant de hocher la tête pour lui-même, satisfait.

— Cette porte est un peu étrange, il n'y a que deux personnes qui savent comment l'ouvrir : mon père et son mage. Farengar ne manquera sûrement à personne s'il meurt, ou bien vous pouvez toujours lécher les bottes de mon père, comme vous voulez...

Et sur ces mots, Nelkir tourna les talons sans un mot, considérant sûrement qu'il en avait fini avec les deux "paysans".

* * *

Mar avait légèrement haussé un sourcil quand Sol avait commencé à parler. Et maintenant que le petit prince était parti en leur donnant toutes ces informations, le jeune immortel arborait un air plus que surpris. Et respectueux aussi.

Il se tourna vers Sol et lui fit un mouvement de la tête reconnaissant.

Merci. J'étais déjà en train de réfléchir à comment le faire parler sans attirer l'attention des gardes... Tu as assuré sur ce coup-là.

Puis il partit vers les escaliers qui ramenaient aux cuisines. Mieux valait s'éloigner de cette porte pour l'instant.

* * *

Sol rougit un peu au compliment.

— Pas de souci, j'en ai connus chez moi, tu sais, des gens comme ça... Attend, comment ça le faire parler?

Et comme Mar ne répondait pas en poursuivant son chemin pour s'éloigner :

— Mar, comment ça, le faire parler? Tu ne pensais pas à... à ça, quand même?!

* * *

— J'ignore ce que tu entends par "ça" et je préfère ne pas le savoir... Sinon pour en revenir à notre affaire...

Il sortit de la cuisine et marcha vers le grand hall du château. Là, il put se mettre à l'abri des regards derrière une grande colonne de pierre avant de poursuivre leur discussion.

— Je n'irais pas par quatre chemins. On est mal.

* * *

— Est-ce que c'est si grave que ça? Concrètement, elle ne nous a pas dit ce qu'elle voulait vraiment, et je pense qu'on devrait le découvrir...

* * *

— Je t'explique. Cette voix. C'était celle d'un Prince Daedra. Une créature dangereuse et puissante.

Mar s'adossa au mur derrière lui.

— Je sais que tu n'es pas d'ici donc je vais essayer de t'expliquer ça rapidement... Les Daedras sont des dieux, au même titre que les Aedras. Tu te souviens ? Akatosh, Thalos... Bref. À l'inverse des Aedras qui ont crée ce monde et Nirn, la planète où l'on se trouve, les Daedras se la sont jouée solo et ont créé leur propre univers : L'Oblivion. Mais, à l'inverse de Nirn où chaque créature vivante est libre d'exister et de faire ce qu'elle veut, eux règnent sur leurs royaumes comme de vrais tyrans. Et pour ne pas arranger les choses, ils sont aussi intéressés par Nirn.

Il marqua une pause, presque dramatique.

— Nirn est libre. Les Aedras sont partis après l'avoir créée et l'ont littéralement donnée aux mortels. Enfin... mis à part la période où les enfants d'Akatosh sont venus faire leur tyrannie... Mais passons, tout le monde fait des erreurs. Ce qui compte, c'est que depuis plusieurs milliers d'années, les Princes Daedras cherchent le moyen de venir régner sur Nirn. Et ils y sont parvenus une fois. I peine 200 ans... Je les ai vus. Mehrunès Dagon a créé ce que les humains appellent aujourd'hui "la crise d'Oblivion"... Et pour faire court... On a risqué la fin du monde.

* * *

Sol écouta attentivement, sérieusement. Peut-être un peu trop silencieusement. Bien plus que lorsqu'il parlait de magie et de sciences naturelles. Enregistrant tout ce que Mar lui disait. Ressentant le poids derrière les mots. Un poids qui n'était peut-être pas réellement celui qu'il percevait, mais qui n'en était pas moins réel.

S'il y avait une chose qu'il avait apprise de ses parents, c'était bien ça : le sort d'un monde, c'était à prendre très au sérieux.

— D'accord... Et donc, Mephala fait partie de ces dieux qui veulent conquérir le monde, et elle veut se servir de cette porte pour ça? Mais comment?

* * *

— La porte ne vient pas d'elle, je l'ai un peu ressenti tout à l'heure. Il semblerait qu'elle soit scellée magiquement. Mephala aussi les a évoqués. Je ne sais pas qui ni quand ni comment, mais quelqu'un a réussi à enfermer une partie de son pouvoir derrière cette porte... Donc elle ne peut pas voir ni entendre ce qui s'en trouve trop loin...

* * *

— Tu es sûr? Elle a peut-être menti quand elle nous a dit ça. Au final, on ne peut pas savoir ce qui se passerait si on l'ouvrait.

* * *

— Mmm...

Mar attrapa une mèche de ses cheveux longs et commença à l'entortiller autour de ses doigts tout en réfléchissant.

— Mephala n'est pas la Princesse Daedra des mensonges. Elle préfère manipuler en jouant sur la vérité et les secrets ou à la limite les mensonges par omission... Le problème n'est pas de savoir ce qu'il y a derrière la porte... Mais plutôt "jusqu'à quand cette porte restera scellée ?". Elle n'a pas tort de dire que la ville est pleine de mortels curieux. N'importe qui un minimum avide de pouvoir pourrait chercher à ouvrir la porte en se fichant des conséquences... On ne peut pas dire qu'elle est bien cachée.

* * *

— C'est sûr que si un petit prince snob a réussi à la trouver par hasard... » soupira Sol.

Il se frotta la tête en pesant le pour et le contre.

— Elle a dit que son pouvoir serait "entre les mains" de quelqu'un. Donc, si on se fie au fait qu'elle joue sur la vérité, en ouvrant la porte on aurait quand même un minimum de contrôle sur ce qui se passera... Et on évitera que quelqu'un fasse n'importe quoi...

* * *

— De toute façon, il est hors de question que ce genre de pouvoir tombe entre les mains de simples mortels... Ne le prends pas mal surtout. Mieux vaut voir ce que contient cette porte, avant qu'un imbécile ne le fasse avant nous, et tenter de détruire tout ce qui pourrait y représenter un danger.

* * *

— Bon, du coup, il faut qu'on récupère la clef! Facile! » sourit Sol.

* * *

Mar hocha la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

— Oui. Oublions le Jarl, il doit être sous bonne garde. Allons plutôt voir ce Farengar... J'ai vu une femme appeler ce nom tout à l'heure, il semble s'agir du sorcier de la cour.

Au mot "sorcier", le regard de Sol s'alluma de mille étincelles.

Mar se redressa du mur ou il s'était appuyé et commença à se diriger vers le hall principal.

— Commençons par le cuisiner un peu. Savoir si on ne peut pas simplement le convaincre de nous donner la clé...

Il trébucha sur une marche qu'il n'avait pas vue puis se redressa, l'air de rien, avant de poursuivre sa route.

* * *

Sol sourit pour lui-même, fier que Mar ait commencé par considérer l'approche "diplomatique". C'est vrai quoi! Ce devait être son influence positive sur le petit brun.

Mais apparemment, ça ne changeait rien à sa maladresse. Tant mieux, c'était tellement drôle de voir Mar trébucher sur le vide... Réprimant son rire, Sol suivit son compagnon jusqu'au hall principal.

— Alors, où il est, ce sorcier?

* * *

— Dans la salle qui sent les plantes et qui bourdonne de magie, je dirais ? » répondit Mar en pointant du doigt une sorte de labo semi-ouvert sur le hall principal, à l'opposé de la cuisine où ils étaient plus tôt.

— Et lui, je suppose que c'est notre homme...

Un homme encapuchonné avec une longue robe bleu foncé s'acharnait sur un pauvre garde à l'allure innocent. En s'approchant d'eux, les deux garçons furent en mesure d'entendre les paroles du mage.

— Enfin, ce n'est pas compliqué, bon sang ! Une tablette d'une vingtaine de centimètres de large avec d'anciennes gravures draconiques et une carte ! Comment pouvez-vous ne pas encore l'avoir trouvé !

— Les ruines dont vous nous avez parlé sont infestées de bandits. Certes, le Jarl m'a demandé de vous aider dans vos recherches mais je vais avoir besoin de renforts si vous voulez que j'aille vous la chercher.

Le sorcier leva les mains au ciel d'un air dramatique.

— Mais que faut-il faire pour tomber sur du personnel compétant de nos jours ?! Pourquoi ne pas me donner un mercenaire assoiffé de sang comme assistant, carrément !

* * *

— Une tablette avec une carte? Dans des ruines? » murmura Sol à Mar. « Est-ce qu'il parle de celle qu'on a trouvé? »

* * *

Mar papillonnais justement des yeux en entendant ceci.

— Pas possible... la coïncidence serait trop grande... et de toute façon, il est hors de question qu'il me vole ma tablette !

Farengar sembla alors soudainement remarquer la présence des deux garçons et se tourna vers eux.

— Hum... Des amis des enfants du Jarl, je présume ? Ne restez pas ici, vous allez encore renverser mes potions ou mettre le chaos dans mes livres de sortilèges !

* * *

Ils étaient clairement plus âgés que les trois enfants qu'ils avaient vus, même Mar avec sa taille de nain. Mais bon, passons, tous les ados devaient se ressembler pour ce vieux sage.

Sol prit l'air le plus innocent et curieux possible, ce qui n'était pas difficile étant donné qu'il se trouvait en ce moment comme une souris dans une fromagerie. Le matériel de magie du sorcier l'hypnotisait comme un chant de sirène, il dut mobiliser toute sa concentration pour répondre.

— Oh pardon, » s'inclina Sol. « On ne voulait pas déranger! C'est les autres qui nous envoient, on voulait jouer... aux... explorateurs. » Oui, voilà. Autant aborder le sujet important de prime abord. De toute façon, ils ne pouvaient rien faire tant qu'ils n'avaient pas un petit indice. « Et on a trouvé un coin super derrière les cuisines, mais la porte est fermée, et on nous a dit de venir vous demander comment l'ouvrir. »

* * *

Mar préféra rester légèrement en retrait, analysant la situation et la réaction du mage. Il ne fut pas déçu. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux de stupeur avant de pâlir. Il ouvrit et referma la bouche à plusieurs reprises sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Le tout en gesticulant de manière pas du tout naturelle.

— Mais pas... pas du tout ! Quelle porte ? Il n'y a pas de porte ! Pas du tout ! D'ailleurs, il n'y a même pas de cuisine ! Non, vous savez quoi ? La cuisine est interdite maintenant ! Voilà ! Plus le droit d'y aller ! Aller hop hop hop ! Maintenant déguerpissez !

Mar avait presque envie d'exploser sa tête sur la colonne de pierre la plus proche devant la stupidité de l'adulte... Soit il était complètement sénile, soit il n'avait pas l'habitude des enfants curieux...

Mais plus important, dans ses gesticulations, le mage passa plusieurs fois ses mains sur la petite sacoche qu'il portait à la taille. Comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était toujours bien en place.

Mmm... Louche.

— Ouiiiiii... » commença-t-il en s'approchant du bureau de bois massif. « À bien y regarder cette porte n'est pas si... intéressante... c'est un autel d'alchimie derrière vous ? »

* * *

Sol jeta à Mar un regard en coin. Qu'est-ce qu'il essayait de faire, encore?

— Oui, et d'ailleurs je vous ai dit de ne pas y toucher, je ne veux pas que vous cassiez quelque chose! C'est de la magie de haute précision, vous savez? » gronda Farengar.

— Ooh, et qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez en ce moment? » demanda Sol avant même de s'en rendre compte.

Et zut, dès que ça parlait de magie... Devant les yeux ronds du sorcier, il se sentit obligé d'expliquer.

— Désolé, c'est juste que la magie, ça me fascine... Toutes les magies... J'en fais aussi, mais celle d'ici est tellement différente, et comme ce n'est pas le genre d'alchimie que j'ai forcément l'habitude de voir chez moi...

* * *

Soudain, alors que, quelques secondes avant, le mage semblait bien décidé à appeler les gardes pour les faire partir, son regard s'éclaira.

— Oooh ! Des passionnés donc ? Vous avez raison, il n'y a pas d'âge pour s'intéresser au merveilleux art de la magie !

Mar haussa un sourcil et posa une main sur l'épaule de Sol.

— Vous m'en direz tant... Ça tombe bien car mon ami a beaucoup de questions qu'il aimerait vous poser... Vu que vous semblez si... instruit.

Non, vraiment. Mar ne savait pas comment flatter les gens de manière naturelle. Le bon côté c'était que Farengar ne sembla pas s'en soucier et se tourna vers Sol avec un air magistral.

— Et je me ferai une joie d'éclairer la lanterne d'un si jeune amoureux de la magie ! Posez donc vos questions jeune homme !

* * *

Le sourire surexcité de Sol aurait eu l'air effrayant dans n'importe quelle autre circonstance. Il avait le champ libre pour poser ses questions sur la magie de ce monde? Pour un peu, il en aurait fait craquer ses phalanges.

Tout le monde avait-il des aptitudes pour la magie, indépendamment de son héritage ou de son espèce? Y avait-il des conditions à remplir? Des objets? Des procédés? Comment fonctionnait la magie d'ici? Etait-ce un transfert d'énergie ou plutôt l'invocation d'une substance étrangère, comme le décrivaient les anciens de chez lui? Les questions s'enchaînaient et Farengar, bien que ravi de l'enthousiasme du jeune garçon, fut obligé d'y mettre un frein pour y répondre, sous l'œil et l'oreille avide de Sol.

* * *

Au bout d'une demi-heure de ce petit manège, Farengar fut appelé par le Jarl et dut mettre un terme à l'échange. Il partit donc, en laissant Sol seul dans son bureau. Oui seul. Car Mar n'y était plus...

* * *

Lorsque Sol s'en rendit compte, il fut bouche bée.

— Putain, il est parti sans moi...

Il avait murmuré ces mots qu'il aurait préféré hurler.

Le con! Le salaud!

Bon, pas de panique.

Il savait où il était, et comment sortir. Et après ça...

Après ça...

Il essaya de respirer, d'éclaircir ses pensées.

Putain, il fallait qu'il retrouve Mar.

Il se dirigea vers l'entrée, heurtant le coin d'un meuble dans sa précipitation.

* * *

Mar releva la tête de son assiette. Car oui, monsieur l'immortel était tranquillement assis à la table du grand hall, à profiter du buffet normalement destiné aux nobles et au Jarl. Et personne ne disait rien. En même temps tout le monde devait le prendre pour un ami de Nelkir... et Mar avait ce super pouvoir de faire comme chez lui alors...

Il fit un signe à Sol pour que ce dernier le rejoigne, ignorant royalement l'état de mini panique de son compagnon.

* * *

Sol fut immédiatement soulagé de voir Mar et se dirigea immédiatement vers lui.

— Tu m'as fait peur, » lui reprocha-t-il en prenant place à ses côtés.

* * *

— Peur ? Pourquoi ?

Mar mordit dans un morceau de poulet, le mastiqua, l'avala, puis nota quelque chose dans son carnet avant d'attraper une brochette de couleur ambrée.

* * *

— Je ne savais pas où tu étais, j'ai cru que tu étais parti et que j'étais tout seul.

Comme pour appuyer son reproche, Sol attrapa le reste du morceau de poulet et mordit dedans.

* * *

— C'est mauvais pour un voleur de rester trop proche du lieu de son crime, » lui répondit-il en lui montrant la vieille clé rouillée qu'il avait récupérée.

* * *

Sol écarquilla les yeux.

— C'est la clef de la porte? Où tu l'as trouvée?

* * *

Un petit sourire satisfait naquit sur les lèvres de Mar.

— Dans la petite sacoche qu'il garde toujours sur lui. Il y avait quelques sortilèges de défense pour éviter de la voler mais rien d'insurmontable.

Il rangea la clé pour éviter qu'elle soit vue et posa une main sur l'épaule de Sol.

— Écoute... Avant qu'on n'aille plus loin, il faut que l'on soit bien sûrs de nous. Mephala est une experte des secrets et cherchera par tous les moyens à nous retourner l'un contre l'autre ou à nous contrôler. Je dois savoir si je peux te faire confiance.

* * *

Sol regarda Mar fixement, pesant ses mots dans sa tête. La main sur son épaule lui pesait plus qu'elle n'aurait dû. Lentement, il s'écarta de façon à ce qu'elle se retire.

— C'est marrant, il y a justement un secret que je voulais te dire, » dit Sol, très sérieusement. « Je dépends entièrement de toi. Je suis dans un monde que je ne connais pas, dont je ne connais rien, sans aucun moyen de rentrer chez moi pour le moment. Du peu que je sais, si l'on remarque ma queue ou mes cornes...

* * *

— T'as des cornes ? » s'écria Mar, ne les ayant pas vues quand son camarade lui avait montré sa queue...

* * *

— ... Oui, sous mes cheveux, elles sont encore petites. Bref, si quelqu'un d'ici les remarque, je risque d'y laisser la peau des fesses. Pareille si je dis une bêtise, ou que j'agis bizarrement, ou que j'utilise ma magie un peu trop. Tu es le seul ici qui me connaisse et sur qui je peux me reposer, t'es un peu mon seul point de repère, donc oui, tu peux me faire confiance parce que je n'ai littéralement personne d'autre ici. La question c'est, est-ce que moi, je peux te faire confiance? Parce que chaque fois que je ne te vois plus, je suis terrifié à l'idée de ne plus pouvoir compter que sur moi-même...

* * *

— Oh... oh... oh !

Mar se frotta la tête, semblant avoir compris le sens de la vie.

— Je n'avais jamais vu les choses sous cet angles !

Il sembla réfléchir un moment avant de répondre.

— Voilà ce que je propose : je t'ai déjà dit que je ne pourrai pas t'aider à rentrer chez toi mais que tu pouvais me suivre si tu le voulais. Alors... Disons que je m'engage à m'occuper de toi. Un peu comme un gardien personnel... Mais ne t'avise pas de me traiter comme un domestique ou je te tue. Et je ferais en sorte de t'aider à ne pas te faire tuer. Sauf si tu mets ma vie en danger, là je te tue. Et vu que tu es plutôt amical, les mortels semblent avoir plus de facilité à te confier des choses, ce qui m'arrange aussi. Donc, on peut faire équipe... mais si tu me trahis, je te tue.

Il fronça soudainement les sourcils, en pleine réflexion.

— Ça fait beaucoup de fois où je dis que je te tuerai... Simplifions ça en : on se serre les coudes et on évite de se poignarder dans le dos, ça te va ?

* * *

Il ne pouvait pas le nier, malgré le nombre de menaces, c'était mignon de voir Mar essayer d'être compatissant avec lui, et il sentit immédiatement toute trace de rancœur le quitter. Après tout, l'immortel ne semblait pas avoir réellement compris sa situation jusqu'à maintenant.

Il sourit, rassuré.

— Ça me va! De toute façon, je ne trahis jamais mes amis... euh, camarades, » se rattrapa-t-il. « Juste une chose. J'ai quand même le droit de rigoler quand tu trébuches sur le vide ou ça compte? »

* * *

Mar leva les yeux au ciel avant de se lever et de partir en direction des cuisines, ne cherchant même pas à répondre à Sol.

Ou à vérifier que l'autre le suivait. Il connaissait déjà la réponse de toute façon...

* * *

Sol le suivit à nouveau jusqu'à la porte de Méphala. Ne restait plus qu'à l'ouvrir, et à se préparer à ce qui se produirait.

— Tu veux faire les honneurs?

* * *

Mar dégaina sa dague et se mit en position de combat. D'un regard il demanda à Sol d'en faire de même avec son bouclier.

* * *

Sol obéit, plaçant le bouclier sur son bras. Il recula un pied pour se mettre dans une posture défensive, et lorsqu'il fut prêt, il fit un signe de tête à Mar.

* * *

Au signal, Mar mit la clé dans la serrure. Il y eut une sorte de résonance magique entre les deux objets et lorsqu'il la tourna, l'immortel put clairement sentir le sceau se briser.

D'un geste prudent, il ouvrit la porte, ne sachant à quoi s'attendre.

De l'autre côté se trouvait une petite pièce. À peine un placard. Vide si on exceptait le petit meuble en bois sur lequel reposait une vitrine avec une plaque gravée sur le devant.

Avant même de jeter un œil à ce que contenait la vitrine, Mar fit un pas prudent dans la pièce pour en lire l'inscription.

— Vous qui entrez ici, méfiez-vous de cette arme... Elle a corrompu et perverti bien des hommes jusqu'à ce que nous la scellions... Que cette lame que même les feux de la Forgeciel ne peuvent faire fondre, demeure ici, oubliée de tous... Et que jamais plus un Prince Daedra ne puisse s'en servir au travers des hommes pour manipuler leurs cœurs...

* * *

Sol se sentit presque déçu que rien ne leur ait sauté à la figure (force de l'habitude, il faut croire). Tout en écoutant, il s'approcha pour voir l'intérieur de la vitrine. Elle ne contenait qu'un seul objet, une longue épée noire, très élégante, à la garde magnifiquement ouvragée.

— Donc, cette épée permet à Mephala de manipuler les gens? Il faudrait peut-être éviter de la toucher?

* * *

— Maintenant que le sceau de l'entrée est brisé, je ne sais pas...

Mar s'approcha alors de la vitrine, et, du bout de sa dague, en souleva le couvercle.

— Que de précautions, » murmura la voix de Mephala à leurs oreilles.

Mar fit un bond si grand que le couvercle de la vitrine fut projeté en arrière.

— Par Akatosh... » murmura-t-il dans sa barbe.

— Inutile de le prier. Ce qui se passe ici ne concerne que nous, » continua la voix. « Je me dois de vous féliciter pour votre travail. Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous. »

* * *

Sol ne rata pas l'intonation de Mephala qui respirait le sarcasme et la condescendance. Il avait rarement eu autant envie de mettre une claque à une simple voix.

— J'espère que vous êtes assez perspicaces pour remarquer que cette épée est un peu différente de la lame d'ébonite que vous connaissez...

— Jamais entendu parler, » commenta Sol.

La voix de Mephala se tut quelques instants, comme surprise.

— Eh bien, sachez qu'elle est loin de sa grandeur d'antan. Elle a été...

— Non, mais ça ne nous intéresse pas vraiment, en fait.

— Tu permets, oui? » s'énerva la voix.

* * *

— Sol a raison, » approuva Mar. « On n'est pas ici pour ton bon plaisir. »

Sur ses mots, il sortit de son sac plusieurs choses, dont notamment de longs bandages marqués de plusieurs symboles.

— Des sceaux ? Encore ? » s'énerva un peu plus la voix. « C'est inutile ! Ils ne seront pas assez puissants pour me contenir !

— Je m'en doute, » commenta Mar, « j'ai passé des centaines d'années à essayer de briser une barrière, pas à apprendre à en faire. Mais ça devrait suffire à te faire taire un peu. Sol, tu peux m'aider à enrouler la Lame avec ? »

L'immortel attrapa la garde de l'épée avec précaution, soufflant de soulagement en s'apercevant qu'elle ne semblait pas lui faire subir le moindre enchantement. En fait, en y regardant de plus près, la Lame était toute rouillée... Un des effets de plusieurs années d'enfermement, sans doute.

* * *

Sol acquiesça et s'employa à enrouler fermement le bandage autour de la lame. Et durant toute l'opération, il entendit la voix enragée de Mephala lui siffler aux oreilles, le traitant d'idiot de ne pas utiliser ce cadeau des dieux pour régner sur bla bla bla... Il finit par ne plus écouter.

* * *

Mais malheureusement, lorsqu'ils eurent fini, la voix était toujours là. Certes, elle semblait comme étouffée et il était maintenant difficile de bien comprendre ses murmures, du moins si on n'y faisait pas attention. Mais ils étaient encore là.

— Mince... Elle ne rentre pas dans mon sac ! » pesta Mar. « Mon sort de stockage la rejette... Il va falloir la porter à la main...

— Vous avez réussi à ouvrir la porte !

Les deux compagnons se tournèrent vers la personne à l'entrée de la pièce qui les regardait avec curiosité.

— Qu'est-ce que vous y avez trouvé ? Où est la Dame des Murmures ? » demanda-t-il.

* * *

— Oh, euh, on y a trouvé... » commença Sol avant de s'interrompre en pensant à quelque chose. « Attend, dis, est-ce que tu l'entends parler? » demanda-t-il en montrant du doigt l'épée enveloppée.

Nelkir, car c'était lui, le regarda comme s'il était fou.

— C'est une épée, ça ne parle pas.

* * *

— Ok, parfait.

Mar se releva en tenant l'épée empaquetée et sortit sans un mot de plus au fils du Jarl.

— Mais... Attends ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans la salle ? Et c'est quoi cet objet que tu tiens ?

Mais ils furent interrompus au moment de monter les escaliers vers la cuisine par le bruits de plusieurs personnes qui couraient. Mar aperçut une femme à la peau noire et aux longues oreilles foncer vers le laboratoire de magie.

— Farengar ! Farengar au rapport ! Un Dragon a été vu aux abords de la ville ! Venez, le Jarl vous attend !

— Un Dragon ? Vraiment !

Et le mage courut après celle qui semblait être la chef de la garde dans la panique qui venait de prendre possession du grand Hall.

* * *

Si Mar se tourna pour demander son avis, Sol ne le sut jamais car il était déjà parti à la suite du mage, les yeux brillants en entendant parler de dragons.

**Author's Note:**

> Les chapitres suivants ne devraient pas tarder parce qu'on s'amuse beaucoup avec ce RP! N'hésitez pas à nous donner vos impressions en commentaire! A bientôt, tout le monde! <3


End file.
